Faith's curse
by Nyght elf
Summary: SesshoumaruXOC.It was fate who drove them together, but was this fate a blessing or a curse? Keiko a young woman from 21 century will have to pass many tests, arriving in the past where demons and monsters live. Will she be able to find her place in a time where everything is strange and different? Will Sesshoumaru be able to forget his hatred for humans? SesshoumaruXOC, R
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note! Don't own Inuyasha, and what if do not? I **__**still can dream yes? Hope you will dream with me and come into a world full of mystery and hope.**_

_Hm, I must say this is my third attempt to write a story with Seshoumaru, the first two aren't the best. I admit that and feel sorry and bad at the same time. I was young and unpractised so I wasn't good at it. I like this character a lot and the idea for this fic, was in my head for almost two years. Finally I decided to take the challenge and write it down, hoping I will do a better work and someone will actually like it. Yes I have other projects, I will finish every one. I may be slow but I am learning and growing as a person who likes to dream and write her dreams on a white sheet of paper(joking use laptop!). _

_I was mainly inspired and decided to write this story__ after reading, **Sesshoumaru OC fanfiction by thewondeclipse89 **trust me an amazing work.__(So Sesshys's fans may go and read it.) So I should thank her and tell her she is amazing. I make no money from my writing; it is just for fun and spending a good time. __Sorry to take so looong… I feel still have a long road; I still have a lot to learn. My writing isn't perfect and I don't even pretend. Again I hope you will enjoy my story. Please let me a review when you're leaving and tell me your opinion, I would be very happy. Good luck and have fun reading fanfiction._

Sesshoumaru stood tall and proud, looking at his brother. He thought that his brother became stronger than before. Could it be, that the main reason was, the fact that he had a family? Seshoumaru smirked. Pathetic, he could still use this word to describe his half-bread of a brother. Not that he admitted that _he was _his _brother. _He had come to see Rin and check on her well-being, since she was staying in this stinky human village. He could smell villagers' mixed feelings, hatred varied with fear and envy. He smirked again showing his sharp fangs. The reaction that fallowed pleased the Demon Lord. More fear was spread in the air, but he would care less.

However his brother never smelled with fear meeting him. Sesshoumaru was unable to understand the fact, that his brother wasn't afraid of him. He was now an Alfa; he had a pack on his own. He had his mate the miko, the little annoying kitsune, the monk and the slayer with their three children. He accepted them like his own pack; they also had that fire neko and finally Inuyasha's new-born pup. He would never call that quarto weakling his _nephew._

His brother also stood tall and fierce, not a single muscle on his face daring to flinch. He had his arms folded on his chest and his proud look directed at him. Sesshoumaru actually enjoyed the heavy silence between them. They continued to look at each other, gold meeting gold and none of them flinched. The dense atmosphere was ruined by Rin's light laughter. She ran as fast as her still short legs could carry her. She jumed at him and threw her arms around his leg. He broke the gaze and looked at the child who was very pleased to see him, as always.

"Sesshoumaru sama, you came again!" yelled the little girl with her eyes shining like stars, poor adoration for his person, written on her face.

"Rin," replied his voice almost hardly melting.

He showed no emotions in front of others. His hanyoi brother had to be happy for the simple fact, that he allowed him to live. He walked away sure that the child will fallow.

"As cold and wordless as usual…" sighed his brother's mate, looking at him with a soft gaze. He needed none of this gaze; he needed no feelings or showing of affections, especially from a human woman. They should be already accustomed with his behavior, still the miko tried to befriend him more than a few times. She was a strange creature, he had to admit to himself. She was warm and caring even with strangers, humans, youkai or half-bread. She had no fear in her heart in his presence, a lot like his brother.

Seshoumaru smirked again, nodding his head at one of the child's statement. He will spend the next few days with her, because he knew that this will make his ward happy.

_Somewhere in Tokyo, our days. _

The yells of the crowd made her ears hurt. Her head also hurt. She hated crowds; still she had to bear with it for a while. She loved her work and if for receiving one of the best chances to play in that movie, she will bear with it. No, she wasn't a star, she wasn't even an actress. She was a woman stunt-master. She enjoyed pushing her body to the extreme and doing different kinds of dangerous tricks.

At her 21 years, she could say that she was a well-built woman. She had a job she loved, a good house and a good car, yet she hadn't a husband. She did have a boyfriend, a famous actor that was very impressed by her high skills. Still they were at the same position as before. He would ask her to sleep with him and she will refuse, he goes and finds plenty of volunteers. How many times she cried her heart out in her pillows, wishing he wouldn't want only her body. She sighed, that seemed impossible.

She wasn't even sure that she loved him, yet she did care for him a lot. She was from an old famous family with steel discipline. Her abilities came from hundreds of years of her family's samurai blood. She wasn't sure how much more she would be able to do her job, her dad had gave her an ultimatum. Or she marries by the age of 22 or he will find her a suited husband from his long list of good friends. Hm… better said friend's sons. She growled in frustration, she was a independent women and hated that kind of things.

Granted her father never knew about her boyfriend, or he would rip him apart, for wanting to take his daughter's most treasured possession. She had to stay pure until the night of the wedding that was the rule of her clan. She knew about that and respected this unspoken canon.

Yet Eiden only wanted her in bed. How many times he tried to seduce her, to tempt her with his green eyes, she stood fierce against his urge.

They both knew he was handsome. He knew about that very well, or he would never be able to become such a prosperous actor. He was tall, with dark chocolate hair that hung on his shoulders, covering his neck with elegance. His body was strong and muscular, but his most treasured possession was his face. He had deep green eyes, on a pale perfect face with a medium sized nose. His lips were all that a girl would wish, sensual and plump. He moved with the grace of a tiger and the elegance of a deer.

She shook her head clearing her mind from the vision. She had enough of his arrogance and vicious personality. Now she needs to concentrate on this work. One of the biggest cinema companies in Japa,n was shooting Inuyasha. Yes they still had to begin but it was for sure, the biggest news in the world. Granted anyone knew Inuyasha, the half demon and his pack. If anyone didn't liked the show, he still knew about him. It was one of the best anime ever. She was going to try to take Sango's backup. She liked that character. The girl was strong both mentally and physically. Yes, she was a fan of Sango. Yet she liked all the characters, all except, Sesshoumaru, the Demon Lord. Still she could understand his coldness and his hatred for Inuyahsa, but he was too much. Geez, wanting to fight your own father only to prove that you are the strongest… weird wish, she must admit.

Ok so here she was at the audition for Sango's stunt woman. Soon her number blinked on the panel and she entered the room. The jury stood there with tiredness painted on their faces. She bowed respectfully and said with a clear voice.

"Good evening, my name is Keiko Onizaki."

"I am Seizi Kumo, the president of the committee," spoke the eldest male in his fifties and she bowed her head in respect. She knew him, a great man, very well known to the entire Earth. The movies he made were always piece of world's art. He looked at her examining her features and she returned the gaze with cold determination in her eyes.

"We have your details Miss Onizaki, please proceed with the actions," said the eldest man, holding a file with her details.

He showed her to the training area, equipped with different sorts of traps and simulators. She knew they were impressed with her skills, she saw it in her eyes. She possessed good proficiency in almost all sort of piercing and cutting weapons, as well as a unique fighting style, known only to her family. She stepped on the tatami and took a sword from the corner. The heavy metal perfectly went into her hand. Feeling the weapon's coldness made her feel good, as always.

Her body jumped and prevented the attack just in time. A man stood above her with a sword on his own. Her heart began beating louder at the excitement. She recognized the man; he was one of the best stunt men she ever knew. Kaoru Sidzikumo. She smiled at him avoiding his attacks and striking back with full force. Her blood went faster down her veins, she liked a good fight. It must be her ancestors' blood that called to her in excitement. The fight continued with numerous traps on her way. She avoided them all, never stepping back. The eyes of the persons who stood there never left her, absorbing her every move.

"That will do Miss Onizaki," said the eldest man, bowing his head.

"You are indeed a samurai's daughter. We will call you tomorrow to settle the details," continued the man.

"Arigato," said the girl bowing her head then turning to bow at her sparring partner.

"It was a pleasure to fight with you Ms Sidzikumo."

"The pleasure was all mine, Miss Onizaki. We shall meet again," he bowed his head in response and left the stage.

She knew he was chosen for Sesshoumaru's role and the select was good. If the demon had ever existed, he may as well be as good with a sword as this man who walked away with no hurry. Keiko smiled and taking her things form the cabin, she left the stage. The crowd slowly disappeared leaving the place more quiet and peaceful. She knew the reason they went home with sad faces, she had taken the role, Sango's role.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note!**__** Hello everyone! Here's the next chapter, I hope you will like it. I wanted to let you know that I would be happy to find a Beta for this story. Is anyone interested? If yes please send me a pm and let me know. **_

_**P.s. let me know if you find any mistakes, I am ready to even redo the chapter. I want this story to be good and I want you to like it)) thanks for your attention.**_

_**Feudal Era.**_

Sesshoumaru was trying to maintain his cool. As usual, his brother was making him angry. Mutual offensive language was also something usual for the two siblings. It was something that the two of them considered normal, like this was the way it should be. Sesshoumaru smirked, he was proud of his auto control; Inuyasha never had any and won't ever have something like that. The younger sibling was impulsive, always running his mouth before using his brain. Not that he admitted that Inuyasha had a brain. He was surprised at the fact, that he was even able to survive until today, with such a slow mind.

"Inuyasha, I will not waste my precious time on a weakling as you," he said with a cold voice.

"Yep, you sound like an old geezer," snored Inuyasha.

"Watch your tongue bastard," growled Sesshoumaru.

"Oh just leave already, will you?" sighed his sibling.

"Hn, Khe," replied the two inu brothers in unison, turning their noses around. Kagome smiled looking at them. They even don't understand how alike they are, stubborn, strong and proud. Both have tempers and are very easy to annoy, Inuyasha being loud in his anger, Sesshōmaru being elusive. The way they smirked was identical, the way they despised weak demons and some more, small facts that she observed during their fights.

They both protected what they considered important for themselves, in their own way. They both made quick decisions on important matters and never went back down. Sesshoumaru was protecting his ward and the green toad, along with his lands. He even let Rin in this village for her own wellbeing. He always was visiting her and he never came empty handed. Inuyasha, well he was just protecting them, like he always did.

"Till next time Sesshoumaru," smiled Kagome seeing the demon flying in the sky. The usual "hn" noise she took as a good bye. Rin was happily waving her small palm at him, happy tears shining in her eyes. The smile never left her face all that time that he was here. Rin knew Sesshoumaru's heart deep inside, that's why she loved him with all her might. If he deserved the love from such a gentle creature, then he must have something good inside his soul. The fact that he had a soul was certain for Kagome. The miko patted her head and said that the dinner was ready. Rin nodded and jumping like a dear, she entered the hut.

_**Tokyo, present days.**_

Keiko arrived at home feeling exhausted. The traffic in Tokyo at peak hours was like living hell. Yet she was happy, she has the role of her dreams. She took a deep breath and pressed the button. The bright light illuminated the room. Throwing her shoes in the corner and the bag on the floor, she went directly to the kitchen. She took a deep breath and sighed at the view. She again forgot to take out the rubbish. Empty cans and ramen cups were thrown on the floor, filling the air with weird fragrances. She tossed her nose cursing under her breath. The kitchen was all messy and the fridge was empty, as always.

"One pizza with sea fruits please," she ordered in the handset, stretching her back.

The girl took her order and Keiko sighed with relief.

"Thank God we have delivery in our days, with my cooking talents, I could've starved to death."

Not that she was that bad… well actually she was. She had to admit that she never was able to make even an onigiri, not talking about difficult dishes like sushi or soba. Her poor mother honestly tried teaching her, but after Keiko burned the kitchen table, her mother finally gave up, admitting that she wasn't meant for it. Keiko felt very happy; staying in the kitchen was making her suffocate, she loved being outside training or camping.

The doorbell rang and she opened the door. She took the pizza and opening the box, she inhaled the sweet smell.

"Thank you," she smiled at the delivery boy, giving him the money.

She went to the somehow cleaned kitchen and took a bottle of cola. Returning to the living room, she sat down on the sofa, enjoying the taste of her pizza.

"Yep I've got the role little brother," she answered the phone chewing her pizza.

"Cool, so now you're Sango?" asked her a boy's voice and she said yes.

She smiled at her brother telling him all the details she knew about the movie. Her brother was a fan of Inuyasha, who wasn't? When he heard that his sister will possibly have a role in it, his joy was overwhelming.

Her brother was younger than her, he was only nine. His birth was like a miracle for her family, who had only a weak female as the Onizaki heiress. Yep the poor female was her, Keiko Onizaki. She knew her father wanted a son. She always knew that and that's why she always did her best, in every kind of training. She always was the first at archery, swordsmanship and other kinds of fighting arts. Even the boys in her clan weren't as strong as her.

She was happy when her brother was born, very happy yet she didn't stop training. This was already in her blood, it was her essence. Yet her mother had a new idea in her mind. She started teaching her all the things that a girl from a family with traditions should know. This included wearing kimono, doing origami and dancing traditional dances. Keiko never succeeded in origami and cooking, but she somehow managed to learn how to wear a kimono. Yet she felt weird dressed in this kind of clothes.

Her father told her that she now may relax and she felt less pressure from his part and more from her mother. Her father started dedicating all his time to his heir always having a wide smile on his face.

"I'll call you tomorrow Shin," said Keiko turning off the tv.

She smiled remembering her brother's face and felt a wave of warmth growing in her chest. She really loved her family a lot. She took a deep breath and got up. Now was the time for a shower. After the shower she went to her bedroom and very soon she was asleep. The next morning came with along with a cold weather and a chill wind.

She got dressed and went into the training room. She had a large room filled with simulators. The northern wall was filled with different kinds of weapons, starting from sharp knives to wooden bows. She had turned on the music and started the training. She loved rock; it helped her energy wave inside her body.

The time flew like seconds, soon she realized her phone was ringing. She jumped and heavily breathing, she answered the phone.

"Miss Onizaki, good morning. My name is Oniko Kunou, I am the manager of the back-up team," said the voice on the second end of the line.

"Morning, I am Onizaki Keiko," she replied, wiping her forehead with her hand.

"Miss Onizaki we need you here at 9 o'clock, said the male's voice.

She was somehow amazed that they called her so early. Usually she first signed the contract and then she was starting the training. Preparing for the role was also important and Keiko knew that.

"Do you believe you can make it in time?" asked her the manager.

Keiko nodded assuring him she will try to be there in time. She looked at her watches, 8 o'clock, she needs to hurry up. She noted the address and after she did hang up, she ran to the shower. Running like crazy she started searching for suited clothes. The cupboard was emptied in seconds and after she took a pair of black pants and a black shirt, she pushed all the things back inside.

"I don't have time for this, I have to hurry," she justified herself, pushing the door closed.

It was a maybe a miracle or maybe thanks to the way she was driving like crazy, but she made in time. All the team was already there. After they all the introductions were made and the contract firmed they started the training.

"Miss Onizaki, I hope you know that the primary weapon for you to use, will be the huge boomerang. You should train well, because the director want to put an accent on her yielding this weapon, I mean the pressure showed when throwing it because he is supposed to be heavy," explained her the manager showing her the newly-made boomerang and she nodded.

She indeed did understand what he meant. She observed the weapon, touching and examining the material. The manager also explained her why they were in a hurry. The director was very demanding and he wanted the best. She nodded and primising she will do her best, she went to train. Training with Inuyasha's stuntman was a pleasure; he was cheerful but a good professional. Ms Sidzikumo was brilliant, the way he moved and his auto control amazed her. They became closer in the next days, always having a word after the training. They also drank tea often, at the cafeteria on the second floor.

The days were passing in training and shooting but Keiko was excited. They all did her best and to praise them the director prepared a feast for everyone. Keiko almost fainted, seeing who was chosen for Miroku's role and he never told her about it. Her heart starting beating like crazy, Eiden was Miroku!

"Are you ok Keiko?" asked her Inuyahsa's stuntman, with concern in his eyes.

Keiko looked at him like she first saw him. Her vision went blur and her breath got caught in her throat. She slowly nodded her head finally taking her eyes off of the lovely pair. She was confused and hurt what should she do now? Eiden looked at her and smirked, and then he casually wrapped his hand around the lead actress's waist. The woman smiled and turning her face at him, she gave him a passionate kiss.

The crowd started screaming in excitement, but Keiko didn't hear anything. All she was seeing were the two lovers holding each other. Keiko gulped feeling her throat dry. The pain she felt in her chest was overwhelming. She blinked a few times trying to clear her vision, but the tears already made its way down her cheeks.

Keiko felt a strong arm wrapping around her shoulders. She looked up only to see Ms Sidzikumo's calm look.

"I'll take you home," he said slightly pushing her to the door.

She felt a knot in her chest. Not being able to say anything, she just nodded. Her vision was blurring, her head was heavy so she just let him lead the way. When they reached the garages she turned to face him.

"Thank you and I'm sorry, I just…" mumbled Keiko bowing her head to hide her eyes that were already becoming red with tears.

"No need Keiko, I will take you home, now get in," he said softly caressing her cheek with his fingertips. She slightly shifted at his move but remained still. When she realized his words she started protesting, saying she has her own car.

"I won't let you drive in this condition now get in," cut her Kaoru patting her shoulder.

The touch was soothing and she felt his support so she just nodded and did as she was told. On the way back they were silent, each of them being contemplative. Keiko considered herself a strong person, yet she was hurt. She smirked, deep inside she knew this day will come. He hasn't called her in almost two weeks. She was replaying the bad moment in her mind, again and again and didn't even realize the car stopped. Kaoru opened the door for her and simply said.

"We're here."

She nodded thanking him; still trying to look away. She was embarrassed; it was for the first time when she felt weak and that in someone's presence.

"We're all humans you know and we all have feelings," simply stated the male with a sad smile in the corner of his mouth.

She looked at him in shock, did he knew how she felt? He smirked and bowing his head he turned around to leave. Keiko unexpectedly touched his shoulder to stop him.

"Hm… will you…. Would you like a tea?" asked Keiko feeling shy; she closed her eyes being afraid to receive his refusal.

She usually wasn't shy, she spent a lot of her time in a male company since childhood, but now the situation was different. Kaoru smiled only with his eyes and nodded.

"Sorry for the mess," excused Keiko entering her apartment.

It was for the first time she was ashamed for the fact, she wasn't a good housekeeper. She felt embarrassed but he didn't seem to care, his face remaining neutral and calm. She sighed and went to the kitchen. It was a miracle that her mother managed to teach her, how to make some tea. It was the only thing in the kitchen that she was able to do. She adored tea, maybe this was the reason she had put some effort in learning how to brew it.

Kaoru thanked her and after taking a sip, he said it was good. Keiko smiled for the first time in a long time; she felt good being in this man's company. He seemed to understand her, so they talked about different things, avoiding Eiden's matter. After he drank the tea, he got up from the sofa, preparing to leave.

"Thank you for everything you did today. Thanks for listening to me and not asking questions," smiled Keiko looking at the calm man.

"Don't worry Keiko, see you tomorrow at the training," he answered bowing his head, his eyes never letting her face.

She felt lonely after he left and kept thinking at the last hours of her life. She was calmer now, his presence helped a lot. Soon the doorbell rang, ruining the warm atmosphere.

"Who could it be at this hour?" asked Keiko getting up.

When she opened the door, she saw the person that she last expected to be here. Eiden was slightly drunk, with his cheeks being pink. He hiccupped and asked her.

"I'm here baby. Did you miss me?" he asked her pressing his hand on the wall.

"Why are you here?" she asked him feeling her chest boiling with anger.

"Why, why? To finally take what's mine," he said looking at her body with a pervert look.

Keiko's eyes fallowed his eyes and her fury fired up.

"Never, get lost!" she answered clenching her fists.

"Let me in, have you no shame? I will wake all the neighbours you know…" smirked the man showing at the next door.

She growled, she knew the old lady will kill her if she'll disturb her. Keiko finally stepped aside, letting him in. After she closed the door, she folded her hands on her chest and looked at him. He made a step toward her and she saw that he was drunk and weak. His legs were barely caring him, his body was shaking but the smile never left his face. He faked to feel weak and waved his hands around her shoulders. Disgusting, thought Keiko trying to push him away, but he was so weak so she thought he will fall down. She was forced to hold his body, preventing him from falling on the floor. He hugged her with one hand and with another; he started looking for something in his clothes.

Her eyes went wide seeing the object in his hand. Her scream was cut off with the electro-shocker pressed to her stomach. She fell on the floor like a bag of potato. The male got up and smirked looking at the motionless woman.

"So naïve, it was easy to fool you," he said with a wide satisfied smile on his lips.

He rubbed his hands in anticipation and took Keiko in his arms. His smile grew wider, he loved her body. She was a woman even if she was strong. This perfect body modelled to perfection by hard exercises. How many times he dreamed at her in his bed, this bitch always refused. Pushing the bedroom's door aside, he threw the girl on the bed. He was so excited, it seemed like the blood in his veins was boiling. A wider smile flourished on his face.

"This night I will have your body all to myself, my dear Keiko. No one will stop me. Not even you," smiled the man unbuttoning his shirt.

_Nyght_elf_

_Well, don't be shy; tell me what you think on your leaving. I wanted to say that I plan to slowly develop this story. I will advance the characters and explain their motives. I won't randomly throw her into the well without telling you about her life. I hope you understand and support me. A special thanks to thewondeclipse89 for her help)) I am ready to hear your critique and advices))) _

_P.s. I slightly changed the chapter fallowing a friend's advice. Sorry for the inconvenience._

_Good luck to everyone|!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Feudal Era.**_

Something wasn't right. The air was filled with malicious energy, he could feel it. Sesshoumaru turned his head to look at the sky. He inhaled a great lot of air, trying to sniff the specific stench. The smell was barely noticeable, yet he could definitely tell that it was an unfamiliar scent. It was cold; the winter was approaching with big steps, along with the chilly wind and a light snow.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, do you feel it too? The dark atmosphere in the air?" asked Kohaku looking at him with big eyes.

Sesshoumaru only nodded, his look still contemplative. He absolutely didn't like the feeling. The first thought that came into his mind, was Rin. Sure Inuaysha was there too. He was forced to admit that the hanyou will protect her, if needed, but with the little force that he has, that could be troublesome.

He examined Kohaku's eyes then gazed upon Jaken, who was soundly asleep in the grass. The toad wasn't even feeling the disturbed atmosphere; he was sleeping like nothing was wrong. He smirked, telling himself that he did well letting Kohaku travel with him. Even though the boy was human and still very young, he was brave and strong. He also had a good instinct and a sharp mind. Most important he wasn't afraid of him, the great dog demon. This fact alone deserved respect.

He remembered the day when he allowed him to follow. It happened after the Shikon Na Tama had vanished from this world. The hunt for the shards ended and Inuaysha and his band settled down. There were no more Naraku's puppets, no more shards, just weak demons that decided to hide for a while. Kohaku approached him with a determinative look in his clear eyes.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, please allow me to follow you. I will do my best to protect Rin, while I will be able to train and learn from you. I want to become a good demon slayer," he said in a solemn voice, his eyes looking straight at Sesshoumaru.

He didn't even blink, his posture was rigid and his fists clenched. Jaken started screaming, mostly like he always did.

"How dare you pathetic human, to ask such a thing from the greatest…"

Sesshoumaru stepped on the toad's belly making the one yell in pain and approached the boy. Kohaku never paced away, continuing to look at the demon lord.

Kohaku appreciated and admired the strong demon, even if he _was _a demon. He like no others knew his perfect skills, in almost everything, starting with hand-to-hand combat and finishing with swordsmanship. Yes, the Taiyoukai was arrogant and cold, but he was a man of honour. Due to the time he spent next to him, he stared to genuinely respect him for his force and his own way to be.

Sesshoumaru wasn't surprised; he knew Kohaku wanted to follow him. It was maybe a moment of weakness, or due to the fact that he decided to leave Rin in the village or the fact that he was Rin's friend… but he consented.

"One condition, you obey only me and my commands. It is that understood?" he asked with a cold voice that could send chills even to the bravest person.

The boy shook his head eagerly and promised he will obey him. Sesshoumaru was satisfied with the reply. Kohaku proved to be obedient and silent, the qualities he most appreciated. He also was humble and skilled enough with his weapon, for a human of course. Their relationship was a strange one, yet others may say it was a close one.

Sesshoumaru looked at the young boy and said.

"Kohaku, we are returning to the village."

"Yes, Seshoumaru-sama," replied the boy already jumping on the fire cat, that became his comrade, helper and transport.

Just when they wanted to go a strange mist covered the valley. A strange-shaped creature laughed evilly and started to jump around. Sesshoumaru even couldn't distinguish the creature. It seemed white like formed from mist itself, almost transparent, not very tall with a thin and long tail. Its speed was crazy, Sesshoumaru jumped but the creature vanished transforming in mist again. Laugh was heard from all around, but it was impossible to spot the true place, where the creature was. The laugh continued to echo in his ears making him go crazy. His ears were too sharp.

"Sesshoumaru-sama watch out!" cried Kohaku flying at him at full speed. He looked around, desperately trying to understand the creature and its motives. Sesshoumaru jumped easily preventing something to touch him. Only thanks to his sharp reflexes he was able to prevent the impact. The creature stopped and after a moment became mist again. The cold mist totally embraced his body. A fast move next to his hip and he felt his sword snatched away. How could this…

"Tenseiga," he growled his eyes becoming red with anger.

"Now you won't be able to revive them, you can't save them," laughed the voice in excitement.

The mist disappeared in an instant leaving the air fresh and devoid of any other sounds around, not even the birds were singing. Someone stole his Tenseiga! Everything must have a reason, who was he supposed to save? Rin and Kohaku? The creature definitely said _them, _which meant more than one. Heads will definitely roll, decided Sesshoumaru, transforming in a ball of energy. Kohaku ordered Kirara to follow the youkai and she mewed in response, ascending to the sky.

_**Meanwhile Tokyo, present days.**_

Her skin tasted like milk with honey, her scent was irresistible. He growled biting her neck and placing series of kisses down her shoulder. She was motionless, but this wasn't spoiling the pleasure, on the contrary, he was the one in control. She was a woman, but she was the one to always make the rules, he hated that. Now she will pay for her arrogance and for letting him suffer for so long. He undressed her leaving only her underwear on.

"Keiko, I'm sure you'll like it next time…" he whispered into her neck, licking the beating vein with his tongue.

She was tall with a fine body and nice legs. Her breast weren't big, only a second or 75 B… but he liked them. Her skin was creamy with a soft smell of lavender. Her hair was so soft that he grabbed a hand of tresses and deepened his nose into the soft hair, inhaling her specific aroma. He caressed her stomach, with his trembling fingertips grabbing the material of her underwear.

In the next second someone grabbed him by his neck and pulled him in the mid-air. He gasped for air not being able to understand what was happening. He tried to clutch the hand that was refusing him the needed air, but he couldn't. The males' voice growled, shaking him with force. His vision blurred, panic spreading inside his soul. He grabbed the hand and tried to free himself, but the grip was too tight. The man tossed him to the wall with an angry growl. He hit the cold surface with a thud and the air left his lungs. He felt somehow relieved to escape the tight hold. He gasped for air inhaling deeply.

The man stood next to the window, the moon casting its silver light on his tall figure. The man clenched his fists a few times, trying to hold back his anger. He made a few steps toward Eiden but stopped. Taking a deep the man looked at him.

"You sick pervert, get the hell out of here before I kill you!" said the main in a cold voice.

It was too dark to properly see him, but the voice seemed familiar. Eiden tried to remember the owner of this voice, but he was too scared and pissed. Someone ruined such a moment…

"Who… who are you? How did you get in?" asked Eiden in shock.

"You forgot to check the door, hurrying to the bedroom, I simply entered," was the reply.

Eiden cursed under his nose, how could he be so stupid and so careless?

"I'll sue for hurting me! Do you even know who you hit?" yelled Eiden trying to stand up.

"Yes, I know a sick bastard that uses dirty tricks to rape a woman," hissed the man thru his teeth.

He approached Eiden and sent him flying again with his fist. He definitely couldn't restrain himself. Eiden squealed in pain, covering his cheek with his hand.

"You'll pay for this," spouted Eiden with venom holding his stomach and coughing in pain.

"Yes, I'm sure you will, I've got the whole scene on my phone, so be careful what you do," warned him the saviour with ice in his voice.

Eiden palled, hearing the news. No, his career may be over, if this incident was going to be shown to the press. The dark figure covered Keiko with the covers and shook her shoulders to awaken her.

"Keiko, wake up! I advise you to disappear, before she wakes up. That is if you still want to live. I will ask her if she wants to place charges towards you, when she wakes up," warned him the man turning his head to Eiden.

Even if it was dark, Eiden could feel the energy radiating from his look and gulped. He got up on shaking legs and started grabbing his clothes. He turned the light on and twitched seeing who was in the room. It was Sidzikumo Kaoru, the crazy man. Kaoru's gaze never left him and he felt his heart pounding like crazy in his chest. He got dressed in a hurry and bowing his head he rushed toward the door.

Kaoru looked at Keiko who was still asleep. The bastard must've used a high voltage to knock her out. He was glad that he forgot his flashcard here. This must've been a sign. He also had a bad feeling thinking at Keiko, so he returned in a hurry. The scene that took place, made him go crazy. How could that bastard do something like that? Keiko…

He closed the door and sat down on a chair, next to her bed. He would let her to sleep, she needs it now. He observed her pale face, her eyelids were twitching and her lips trembling with tension. He wanted to touch her forehead but he was afraid to scare her, so he just withdrew his hand and continued to look at her. Soon he also fell asleep.

Keiko's eyelids trembled a few times and she finally opened her eyes. She sat up with a scream, covering her mouth with both palms. She inspected the room around her and saw the sleeping figure on the chair. Kaoru? Then she looked under the covers inspecting her body. She was dressed in only her underwear. She remembered, Eiden! Anger mixed with hate erupted in her chest and she half whispered, half growled.

"Eiden I'll kill you!"

"Keiko, you're finally awake?" asked her Kaoru lifting his head from his hands, where he rested.

"Kaoru…" she mumbled, panic evident on her face.

"No, Keiko, he didn't do anything. I was here in time," he calmed her with a soft smile.

She let out a breath that she was holding and closed her eyes in relief.

"Thank you, thank you Kaoru. I don't know what I could've done if he… if he…" whispered Keiko feeling nascent tears in her eyes. "You are the one to see a weak and embarrassed Keiko, I'm sorry…" she said with a sad smile in time the warm liquid travelled down her cheeks.

She wasn't crying often, mostly never, but now she felt relieved, hurt and angry at the same time. The wave of emotions in her chest was too overwhelming, so she couldn't hold back.

He went to the kitchen and prepared her breakfast in time she showered scrubbing her skin mercilessly. She wanted to wash away his touch, wash away her feeling of disgust. The scene was replaying into her head again and again. When she entered the kitchen the tasty smell made her mouth water. She sat down on the chair and sighed.

"It seems you see all my weakness and bad parts, I never could've think that you can cook too," she said in a sad voice.

"You have other talents, and I don't think you are weak. Now eat and calm down," he said placing a plate with fried eggs and sausages.

Keiko looked at him and thanked him. She didn't know what else to do; if it wasn't for him... she shook her head trying to clear her vision from the bad memories. She decided not to call the police, she was afraid that her father will kill the bastard. She doesn't want her father to suffer for the rest of his life, because of a coward because of a... she even couldn't find a proper word, to name him. Her entire family will suffer, granted even her cousins will want to hurt him. She must protect her family no matter what. Yes he deserved punishment, but she'll think of other ways.

The day passed slowly, the scenes she had to do were difficult, so in the evening she was very tired. A thing was good, Eiden wasn't present at the shooting, and he said he was sick, so he will take a break. The director was very displeased with the news, he had plans and the time was short. Keiko on the other hand was happy he wasn't here, or she could easily break his neck or cut other parts of his body…

"We are leaving to the Western forest; we have a lot of scenes in the woods," addressed them the manager.

"Please be sure to take all the necessary things for yourself," continued their team manager looking at them.

It wasn't something new for Keiko; she was used at shooting scenes in the natural environment. She turned her head at a colleague who asked her if she was ok. She faked a smile nodding her head. A tempest was winding inside her soul, but she was strong, so she decided she won't let it affect her. Kaoru was there to support her, she was very grateful but she felt weak and embarrassed looking at him. He saw her in the most displeasing posture, it was like opening herself to him and she wasn't used to things like this.

She went home and prepared her luggage. She packed everything she needed and much more. Her father was always saying that you need to prepare yourself for unplanned situation and she agreed with him. How many times a simple towel or a bare of soap saved her…

The bus went on the entire night, she barely could sleep, but a stunt woman never complains. Kaoru was on the same chair with her. Thanks God he didn't talk, only if she asked him something. He was a true friend, he was very grateful, so she told him about it.

"Keiko I don't know why, but I feel that somehow you are special, you are like no others…. It is a pleasure to be your friend and comrade," replied Kaoru with a genuine smile.

She nodded then looked at the window. The bus stopped, they were there. She stretched her back and got up.

"I'll help you with the luggage," called Kaoru getting up and shaking his body to wave away the tiredness. Sleeping on a bus isn't very comfortable.

Soon Keiko was pushing her luggage toward the hotel. The forest around was amazing, so much green that smelled like fresh rain and grass. Keiko took a deep breath, enjoying the fresh air. She looked around enjoying the view of grand trees with huge branches, filled with bright green leaves. The air was also filled with birds' songs and noises created by the nature itself. The soft wind playing with the leaves, the bugs and birds along with the forest' rustle…

The way to the hotel was actually a long stoned stair, like at the old temples. Keiko smiled guessing if this was the future Higurashi shrine. The manager explained that this was indeed an old temple, but the owner allowed them to spend their nights there.

"Since there are a lot of spare rooms, he said it will be ok, so don't worry. It's a shrine so no demon will disturb your dreams," laughed the manager at the end.

The road up was hard, but Keiko refused help. Kaoru sighed shaking his head.

"If you'll say I am a woman I'll hit you," hissed Keiko pushing her luggage up the stairs.

Step by step puffing like a locomotive, no, not because it was heavy, it simply was inconvenient to pull the heavy luggage, she remained the last one on the stairs. Kaoru asked her again and she stubbornly refused his help. It was already enough, his help lately was too much…she wasn't used to help, especially from men, she was also strong. Only this crappy huge luggage doesn't want to get up. Keiko cursed under her nose and gathering her forces once more, she made a few more steps.

Finally the end of the stairs with the red-wooden Torii welcomed her. She sighed and stopped for a few moments, then taking a deep breath she continued.

"Hm… and where now?" she asked the silence, since no one seemed to be near.

She felt a wave of cold wind embracing her body and trembled. Yes it was already November and the winter was ready to step into its rights. Keiko pulled the zipper till her chin and made a few steps. A noise stopped her and she turned her head around to look at what may provoke the sound. It was a small temple with a paper glued on the door. The paper was actually a seal, she knew this very well. Having a family like hers, she was obliged to read and write the old Japanese. How many nights she spent wide awake, learning these difficult characters…

She took the luggage and made a step but a wave of wind pushed her back, then a whirlwind glued her to the shrine's door. Everything happened in a blink of an eye. The seal broke and fell on the ground transforming in ashes. The door opened under her weight and Keiko fell on the ground with a thud, hurting her backside. Her luggage fell on her top since she still had her fingers clenched on tits handle.

She cursed and tried to stand up. Easier to say than to do, a strange pressure bonded her to the ground. She stretched her legs and hit the wall in annoyance. It seemed there was a shelf of some kind, because after her hit, wood ashes along with something heavy, fell on her lap. She coughed inhaling a big amount of dust. She looked around trying to understand what was happening. Her leg hurt so she started to clean the mess, slowly throwing the old wood aside.

What she found in the last turn pulled her in shock; it was a sword, an old one. The scabbard was covered with dust and must, yet the sword was old but still very beautiful. Maybe it belonged to a samurai? Or a demon? Suggested her inner mind. She giggled at the idea and turned the sword around examining it from all the corners. Something caught her attention, it was an old text. It said.

"Whoever will find the Great Tensaiga, must return it to its true master, the strongest demon on Earth" read Keiko in a solemn voice.

"Yep demons don't exist, only in Inuyasha. But the sword is nice," stated Keiko.

She felt a strange urge to see the sword. The heart in her chest increased its speed, her head felt heavy and her vision blurred. What if she will look at it? Only once…only one look, only one, she promised herself. Like dragged by some strange force, she took the sword and started to pull. A strange blue light erupted from the blade, blinding her. Her last thought before she fainted was: because of her curiosity, the cat died.

_**Nygh_elf **_

_**Hello there I am back. I wanted to wait and post the chapter later, but I decided to be a good girl and to spoil you so updated faster. I hope you are as eager as me, to see the continuation of this story. Please leave a review and tell me what you think, your opinion is very important for me)) thanks!**_

_**N.B. I am not sure about the bra size, sorry)) **_

_**and tori is the red wooden construction at their temples, yep the gate that marks the transition to the sacred place. **_

_**Help! Still need a beta!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Keiko.**_

Her head hurt like hell, her entire body seemed powerless. It appeared as if a car passed over her body. Her head was heavy and the blood was pounding in her ears. She tried to rise but in vain, she was too weak. Keiko growled, she wasn't one to surrender to a bad situation. She tried to recall her memories from before, but she seemed to remember only a strange blue light that blinded her.

"Hey watch out she's waking up," mumbled a male voice.

"Keep quiet you idiot or you wanna die?" hushed another one.

What is going on here, asked herself Keiko, trying to stretch her limbs.

"She's only a woman," mumbled someone.

"She's a demon woman, look at her clothes. Did you send for master?" asked the first voice.

"Yes we did, but first we have to take her sword and tie her up," replied the second man.

That's strange, Keiko thought. She gathered all her remaining strength and opened her eyes. She blinked a few times adjusting her vision to the light. She closed her eyes and opened them again, then shook her head, this was weird. She sat down and looked around. She wasn't in the small temple where she fainted; she was lying on cold earth, in the middle of many trees.

She was surrounded by five men of middle age; they all wore peasant medieval clothes, simple rogue hakamas and haori tied with simple white obi. The strangest thing was that they were barefoot. When they saw that she opened her eyes, they yelped and jumped a few steps away from her. She looked at them and moved her legs. They were indeed wearing traditional Japanese clothes from 15'th century, even their hair was fashioned very well. It looked like it was really messed and tangled. Their hair was gathered in short ponytails, on the low back of their heads, meanwhile the top of their craniums were hairless. She tried to get up, but this seemed to scare them more.

"No…s…stay back…" mumbled a man directing a pitchfork at her. Actually they all had pitchforks in their hands.

"Hey watch out you could hurt someone with that you know…" said Keiko.

Not that she was afraid, but who knows what can do a crazy person. This situation was weirder by each second. Where the hell was she and where the hell was everyone else?

"Could you please tell me where the shrine is?" she asked them but they seemed more confused, hearing her words.

"Why would a demon need a shrine?" asked one of them.

She rolled her eyes, and finally jumped up. The boys were too much into their roles. Where they here to take part at the shooting? She sighed gazing at their simple clothes. They looked very natural but why were they trembling with fear? She looked around only to observe that the surroundings were different, the shrine wasn't anywhere near, only woods all around her.

She looked at the sky and observed that it was snowing lightly, the wind also was chilly. She wanted to go to the temple.

"Listen, where is the manager? Have you at least seen Kaoru?" she asked them but they started yelling at her and pointing with their dirty weapons.

She looked around herself and found her luggage and the old sword lying on the ground. One of the men observed where she was looking and jumped, trying to take the sword. But when his hand touched the handle, a strange green light erupted and pinched his hand. He cried in pain and stepped away, cursing under his nose.

"She cursed her sword so no one is able to touch it," he yelled with his eyes full of panic.

"This is too absurd, where is Kaoru when you need him?" sighed Keiko taking the sword and her luggage.

With a half of her ear she heard a strange noise resembling to horse's stamping of hoofs and neighing. She didn't like the situation at all.

"What is going on here?" asked a familiar voice.

Keiko turned around and saw Kaoru. She sighed with relief but after examining him, she wasn't sure what to think. It was Kaoru, yet he looked somehow different. He was riding a huge black horse, and had around twenty armed men around him, also on horses. The commoners relaxed and sighed with relief, lowering the pitchforks seeing him and his personal guard.

"Kaoru you look good in that," smiled Keiko observing his clothes.

He was wearing a two piece hitatare outfit woven in gold, violet, and blue silk. The material also had and unglossed silk threads with roundel of phoenixes, and foliage on a design of stylised phoenix tails, on a beige ground with tassels. On his feet he had ankle-high black boots made of fine leather. He also wore a clan's symbol embroider on his chest breastplate, which was made from steel covered with leather. The sign was a flying phoenix, it seemed pretty familiar, Keiko thought. A heavy katana hung on his hip along with the wakizashi.

His hair was long and looked almost dark blue, tied in a high ponytail. His bangs were also unusual, classical bangs with two longer strands of hair, one of each side of his face. Actually the strands reached his chest.

He looked at her, with his cobalt eyes, his look cold and examining. Keiko blinked at him and asked.

"Kaoru what's wrong? Why are you eyeing at me that way and why are you dressed like that?"

"I told'ya she's a demon, how does she know master's name," whispered a man.

Keiko sighed trying to maintain her cool, she was already angry.

"Are you a demon?" at last Kaoru spoke, yet his voice was cold as ice.

"Are you crazy? Me a demon? Besides demons don't exist," replied Keiko pulling her luggage up. She needs a bath and a bed and the creepy crowd-men can go to hell.

"Listen Kaoru, I am tired and pissed, so I am going to bed. We can talk tomorrow if you want," said Keiko making a few steps away.

_But first I have to find the shrine. How the hell did I manage, to plunge in a situation like this? How did I get here, so far away from the shrine?_

"Don't move, answer who you are and why are you here" asked Kaoru in a threating tone.

Keiko rolled her eyes taking deep breaths, was he crazy? Her head hurt, trying to figure out what was happening. She heard a weird noise, when she turned around; she saw that a few soldiers from his guard approached her from behind. They were all dressed like samurais and had swords in their hands. The swords were real, she could tell that for sure, wasn't she a swordswoman herself? The looks on their faces weren't friendly at all. This was way too weird. When she tried to walk away she heard him.

"Seize her," ordered Kaoru and they nodded.

Keiko reacted immediately; taking the sword from the ground, she blocked the first man's sword with the scabbard. The soldier's eyes went wide; he didn't expect a woman to react so fast, plus to block his hit, Keiko's lips widened in a satisfied smile. She shifted her weight centre and served him a solid kick. There was a cracking nose, when her heel made contact with his nose. He stumbled back, shocked by the force of the attack. Slowly, he lifted his hand to the nose and touched his face. Where the nose once was, now only a bloody pulp remained. He fell to his knees.

Still not freeing the sword from the scabbard, she turned around and punched the next one into his stomach. The air left his lungs and he gasped in pain, pure shock written on his face. Keiko lifted her left leg and waved it back, hitting the one that approached her from behind right in his chest. The man landed on his backside cursing under his nose. Another one becoming black with anger, lifted his katana with a wild cry and ran to her. Keiko turned around to shield herself from his next attack. First she blocked the strike, and then thumped his arm three times in a row with the sheaths' opposite side. The sword escaped from his hand and he made a few steps back.

"Who… who are you?" he asked in a trembling voice.

Kaoru still didn't move, he continued to stare at her. He observed her every move and the strange technique she used. It was certain that she yielded swordsmanship, it was reflected in her every move. Her posture, how she moved the weight of her body on her other leg, when she was attacking, her sharp instincts, everything gave out her power. She was a warrior, but he never saw a woman so skilled and so brave. He wasn't sure if she wasn't a demon, she was way too strong for a woman. Almost every woman he knew, was afraid to look him in the eye, or even to speak with him.

This one wasn't shy, she even didn't cover her face, which means she isn't from a nobble family. Her hair was long, but no longer than a peasant girl's tresses, only till her mid-back. She was tall, taller than most women in his family and she had a fine body. Does she even now that in this outfit every part of her body is exposed? She wore a high ponytail like men and her clothes were the strangest outfit he ever saw. No, he corrected himself, the strangest thing is that she took his men down like it was only a child's play for her.

"That's enough! Stop it already," she hissed sending the last of his men flying.

He made a sign with his hand said:

"Stop, let's hear her out."

He had a plan in his mind, all he needed now was to lull her vigilance. Who knows what kind of tricks she had in her sleeve, and the sword seemed strange. But she caught his interest, this woman is not so simple and he will find out everything about her. He was sure he will enjoy discovering all of her secrets.

"What do you want?" he asked her looking straight into her eyes.

"All I want now is a bath and a bed, so stop with this play, I'm sick and tired of it," she replied wiping her forehead with her hand.

"Are you no demon?" he asked her, removing his hand form his sword's hilt.

"No, last time I checked I was human," she smiled, brushing her bangs aside.

"Then you'll follow me and won't hurt anyone?" continued Kaoru and she nodded.

He decided that he will pretend for the time being, only until they will reach the village and he will put his plan into action. He wore a satisfied smile ordering his men to take her things. She hadn't any sign that she was a demon, but who knows? Her ears and eyes were normal, also he inspected her nails, it seemed normal too. One of the men took her luggage and she walked to him.

"Will you give me a horse or do you want me to walk?" she asked cocking her head.

"You can ride a horse?" he asked in amazement, another strange thing that a woman would never do.

She nodded and he ordered one of his men to give her a horse. She easily jumped on the horse's back, adjusting her body to the saddle. He looked at her, satisfied that she was following his orders so easily. His men continued to stare at her with displeasing looks, but she didn't seem to care.

They soon reached a village with small medieval houses, covered with mud and straw. Some of them were covered with reed. Keiko didn't know they still had these kinds of houses, in this part of the country. Peasants were working outside and they all were dressed in medieval fashion. A strange sensation kept growing inside her. Something wasn't right and she definitely wasn't dreaming.

She couldn't see any airplanes in the sky, any power-lines, or any cars, nothing that smelled of civilization. All the persons around her were strangely dressed, and everyone looked at her like she was some kind of a…demon.

"Kaoru, please tell me what year is now?" she asked being afraid to hear his answer.

"It is the first year of reign, of emperor Go-Kashiwabara, after his father the Emperor Go-Tsuchimikado went to the hereafter," was his reply.

"Emperor Go-Kashiwabara?" mumbled Keiko feeling a strange weakness. Kaoru stopped and looked at her but she wasn't paying attention.

Keiko knew a lot about this emperor, since this was a difficult time for Japan. He became emperor right after his father's death. The royalty was impoverished so the emperor didn't have funds to do a proper coronation. Dear god, that was in 16th century!

"Sengoku Jiday this is definitely Sengoku Jiday… I'm in the freaking past?" mumbled Keiko not believing her eyes.

_**Still feudal Era.**_

Sesshoumaru hurried to the village. With his super speed he reached it, in no time. He approached the village, or better said the remaining of it, and landed. The smog mixed with burned flesh enveloped his senses. Burning ashes all around and dense smoke that made the breathing hard. He jumped once more and then landed next to the hut that once was his brother's. Only a carcass of the old hut remained, the west wall crushed just when he made a step. The hut was empty; Inuyasha and his pack weren't there.

The village was entirely destroyed; all around him were only burning ruins and ashes, a lot of ashes. Not even a house was whole, everything was crumpled. He sniffed the air, trying to capture the familiar scent. He growled recognizing the smell from before, the smell of the strange creature from the mist. Was he too late?

He observed the mess around, corpses of humans and their animals, with the remaining of small demons. Their bodies were crushed, pools of blood enriching the soil. The fear written on their faces and features was horrible. Sesshoumaru's nose twitched, the smell was too much even for him. He made a few steps and saw a child's body. It was a human girl, almost Rin's age. He felt a relief knowing that it's not her.

He jumped feeling a familiar smell, Rin! He followed the scent and looked around. A bunch of injured humans were crying, he growled, weak creatures. He went in search for Rin and his brother. He was sure the kid must be next to Inuyasha. His miko was overprotective; she considered Rin family so the girl must be with them. The village was totally destroyed, but he could sense a few survivors, but none of them were the ones he was looking for.

He sensed Kohaku and the neko, they flew next to him and Kohaku easily jumped to the ground looking around him in horror.

"What happened here? Where is everyone? Sango, Rin, everyone…" the boy started to panic trying to search for his family. He gazed at Sesshoumaru with a pleading look.

"They are not here," was all he said.

He sniffed the air and after much effort, he was finally able to capture a familiar scent. It was pretty difficult to do so, because of the set of odours, but he caught their trail. He took to the sky and Kohaku followed. None of them spoke anything; Kohaku's gaze was sad and disturbed. Sesshoumaru could hear his heart, beating loudly in his chest.

He found them far away from the village, when the night already covered the earth with its wings. They all were hidden in a cave, at the bottom of a mountain. The fire was enlightening the cave's wall casting its light on every silent figure. He approached the cave and Kohaku stepped next to him. Kohaku looked at him and after he nodded, he ran to the cave.

Sesshoumaru remained outside. He inspected the surroundings; no one seemed to be there. Finally he took a step to the cave and entered. He called Rin. Hearing his voice, the little girl startled and jumped on her feet. The girl hurried towards him and embraced his leg. He bowed his head to look at her, and whispered her name. Only then he saw that she was crying. She was crying so hard, that it seemed that her soul was broken.

She was alive and uninjured, that was all that it mattered to him. His heart felt relieved, but not even a muscle on his face flinched. He entered the cave deeper. The sound of their cries was torturing his ears. He could smell the salty liquid and their sadness. When they saw him, no one seemed to cringe; continuing to mourn. Kagome was crying holding her pup in her arms; she seemed away from this world.

Rin, the tayjiya and even the children were crying. What was going on here? He growled in annoyance, stupid human feelings and weaknesses. He examined them all. The monk, kitsune… a person was missing, even if his faint smell was here. He definitely smelled his blood.

"Where is Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked, looking for the silly hanyou.

Kagome raised her head and looked at him with her eyes full of sorrow.

"Sesshoumaru, Inu…Inuyasha is dead…"

_**Author's note**_

_**First I wanted to thanks those who left a review, made this story favourite and who are now following it, you guys are awesome! Thanks a lot! More reviews will be really appreciated; it makes me very happy and gives me more motivation to write!)) **_

_**Also my dear girls, women happy 8 march! It is our day, women's day! Be happy and always loved by the ones you love!**_


	5. Chapter 5

"Open the gates!" the yell of one of Kaoru's men, woke Keiko from her thoughts. She raised her head and looked ahead. They were in front of a medieval shinden-zukuri mansion. Keiko saw only reconstructed mansions of this time, for none of them survived till her days. These kinds of manors were characteristic for landlords or aristocrats of this era.

The walls that also were element of fortification were made from solid stone, covered with extended thatched roofs on the top. The central mansion also had this kind of extended roof that was meant to protect it from the rain and also serve as proof of status and wellbeing.

The huge wooden gates creaked heavily and opened. Two servants that unbolted the gates, bowed to Kaoru and his men. The castle was indeed beautiful and had a distinguished air of nobility. It had a "n" type construction with long corridors, that allowed to observe the sun in every season of the year. All around her were planted Sakura trees that were now sleeping. In the corner, next to the wall was a beautiful pond that now was slightly frozen.

Kaoru glanced at her, observing her reaction. After he told her about the new emperor, she became quiet and thoughtful. She was barely talking to him, only giving short replies from time to time. The change in her was too drastic, so he didn't know what to think. She was indeed very strange. Kaoru had to admit that she was beautiful, a wild beauty with free spirit.

She behaved with dignity and pride, he liked that. He still had to find out, how she found out his name, but he decided to do that later. He will have plenty of time to do that. They entered the mansion's central part and dismounted from their horses. When he wanted to help her, she declined politely, telling she was able to do it herself. She jumped easily from the horse and looked around her. After she patted the horse that slightly pushed his head toward her, she looked at him.

"Follow me," Kaoru ordered her, knowing she will obey him.

She slightly nodded and walked after him, firstly asking to take her things. He nodded, he was curious to see what she has in that strange looking chest.

Keiko continued to look around herself not believing her eyes. She followed after Kaoru not knowing what to do. She was confused but refused to panic. She will find a way to get home, for this was the first target, staying alive was also a priority. They entered the central hall and Kaoru ordered some food. At first she wanted to refuse, but when her stomach boldly reminded about its situation, she agreed.

Kaoru continued to observe her every move, even the way how she walked and talked. She wanted to ask him about many things, but she was afraid to add more suspicions, to her already difficult situation.

"Can you please tell me where the nearest shrine is?" she tried carefully, looking at him and expecting his reaction to her words.

Her only thread to the future, was the shrine and the weird sword that now was tied to her belt. First Kaoru asked her to give him the sword, but when she refused he strangely agreed. He behaved strangely too, thought Keiko. He looked like Kaoru, but she was sure this wasn't the same man from her future. He may be his distant relative, or even the reincarnation of the same soul. It was also strange how he didn't ask her anything. It seemed like he was waiting for something, but Keiko couldn't figure what.

They entered a room and sat down on a tatami. Kaoru took the lord's place next to the sliding screen. A motive with phoenixes was also present here. The room was warm enough having a classical style heat in the middle of the room. The screens were made from paper with flower motives; the paper was thin which allowed the sun's light to enter the room. They didn't use glass yet.

Soon the food was brought inside. She placed the sword next to her, and waited the dinner to be served. Her mouth watered feeling the heavenly smells. She looked at the food, rise, fish and some vegetables. The menu was quite good for these times, when most people were starving.

"Please enjoy your meal," bowed his head the samurai. His look was strange. Keiko nodded and thanked him, but didn't touch anything. They continued to look at each other, the silence between them, growing heavier by each second. Finally Kaoru smirked and took the chopsticks in his hand. He took his bowl of rice and started to eat. Keiko observed his every move and ate only these dishes he first tried.

"Do you think I planned to poison you?" asked directly the black haired man.

"The idea passed through my mind, but not exactly poisoning, maybe drugging?" asked Keiko smiling with her eyes and sending another piece of fish into her mouth.

"You're smart," stated Kaoru nodding his head at her.

Keiko smiled and boldly replied that she knew that already. The samurai smirked again and ordered the tea. The sliding doors designed with Sakura flowers opened, and a girl in her sixteen, brought a tray with the tea pot and too chawans. The smell was delightful; this must be a good tea, thought Keiko. The girl bowed her head in respect, avoiding looking Kaoru in the eye. A soft pink was spreading on her cheeks. When she thought the man wasn't looking, she would cast a glance at him, from under her lowered lashes and gasp in awe.

"The girl is in love with you," stated Keiko when the girl left the room after bowing again.

"Hn," hissed the man taking his tea.

Keiko expected him to take the first sip, but he was examining her face.

"Is something on my face?" asked Keiko seeing his strange look.

He shook his head and looked at her untouched chawan, and then his eyes met hers again. Continuing to look at her, he made a sip and Keiko smirked. Taking the tea, she made a sip too, enjoying the hot liquid. The tea was indeed good and she told him about this.

"Now we should talk," said the samurai putting his hands on his lap in a resting position.

Keiko only nodded and smiled. He was a tough opponent. She should be very careful what to speak, decided the girl.

"Are you a demon?"

"No," shook her head Keiko.

"Are you a spy?" continued the man and she declined again.

Kaoru examined her face. Every reply was dry and clear, she wasn't mumbling and she wasn't afraid. She rested very calm, even if he could tell she was disturbed by his presence. She also had a very smart look and was carefully replying at his question. He didn't found out anything, no matter how hard he tried. This raised his suspicions more. How could a woman be so smart to avoid his question and give only vague replies? He decided to use his last chance. Seeing that she didn't try to escape or to hurt him in any way, he relaxed a little, but rested on guard.

This woman intrigued him; she was attracting him in a strange way. Every man needed a challenge and he found it in this beautiful creature. Finally he found something that really caught his attention. Her every gesture, the way she hold her head or moved her lips in a smile, everything was unique and tempted him. The realisation came to him, when he observed how she liked her lips nervously. This simple gesture sent shivers down his spine.

First he would have to find out if she won't present danger for his land. But even that way, he may hold her captive and enjoy her boldness and her wild fire. He smirked, the idea was great. Reaching for his pocket, he took the small box in his hand. The box contained some sleeping powder used to put to sleep even demons. Keiko looked at him not knowing about his plan.

He moved toward her and leaned his head to her.

"What do you plan to do now?" asked Kaoru reaching for her ear.

She blinked a few times shocked by his sudden intimacy. She felt his warm breathing tickling her ear.

"I want to go home, nothing else," replied the girl, a slight pink covering her cheeks.

Good, he caught her off guard; a woman is still a woman, smirked Kaoru. He approached her more and tried to reach for her face with his left hand, but she suddenly caught his hand and stopped it in mid-air.

"What are you trying to do?" asked Keiko, her look turning cold.

The samurai did not waste time in vain. Raising the small box from his hand, he blew its content in her face. The girl started coughing, her vision blurring when inhaling the blue powder.

"You coward, I'll make you pay for this…" mumbled Keiko before fainting.

She fell down on the tatami next to him. Kaoru smiled, pleased with himself, now he must examine her and for that he needs the priest. He examined her strange clothes but couldn't undress her. Taking the sword he wanted to cut the fabric but decided against it, he will wait. This woman deserves his complete attention, decided Kaoru. He couldn't restrain himself and caressed her cheek. Her skin was so soft and warm under his touch. He rose to his feet and left the room after he tied her up.

"Find a priest exorcist," he ordered his men and they bowed.

The gate opened and a few soldiers went in the cold night to find Miroku, the best known exorcist.

_**The cave.**_

Sesshoumaru blinked and looked at Kagome. What was this mortal talking? Inuyasha dead? How could the pathetic hanyou die by someone else's hand? No, this cannot be, only he had the right to end his life! No one else! This must be a joke. If they thought it was safe for them, to fool this Sesshoumaru, they were mistaken. They would pay dearly. Inuyasha couldn't be dead. He was the most stubborn and survivable of all half-breads. Strangely but his heart increased its beat, why would that happen, asked himself the demon lord.

He walked further into the cave, following his nose. A heavy silence hung in the cave, everyone was afraid to breathe. Sesshoumaru made a few more steps and his eyes rested on a body covered with a coat. He sniffed the air, Inuyasha's smell; it was Inuyasha's specific scent, the filthy whiff of impure blood. He didn't hear his heartbeat or his breath. He sensed that the body was already cold.

Reaching for the coat he lifted the fabric. Inuyasha pale, his skin a porcelain white. He wasn't breathing. His eyes were closed and he was still. A thin trace of blood was coming from the corner of his mouth. His once white hair was all messy and coloured in red. His clothes were ripped and barely attached to his body. Inuyahsa was lying in a pool of his own blood, which now was absorbed by the earth. His claws were covered in demons' blood; he must've fought bravely, thought the eldest brother. The thought scared him, since when did he thought so highly of the hanyou? Since he was dead…

He examined his body; a huge hole in his chest, this must be the reason that cast away his life. His chest was a bloody pulp, he felt sick for a second.

"Inu…yasha…" he whispered not being able to believe what he was seeing.

He continued to look at his motionless brother. A strange feeling was starting to grow in his chest… he couldn't describe it. Maybe something like… like when he lost his father… but Inuyasha, he wasn't his family. His head felt strangely heavy and his eyes went red for a moment. Who did that to Inuyasha, only he had the right to end his life. He allowed him to life; and he is the one who must allow him to die.

"Tenseiga…" remembered Sesshoumaru touching his now free hip.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" yelled Jaken bumping into the cave.

He even didn't turn his head to look at his servant. The toad approached and yelped in surprise seeing the dead body. He felt Rin's small hand grabbing his palm. He turned his head to look at the child. She was very sad, trails of tears still evident on her cheeks.

Sesshoumaru felt a familiar demonic presence. Someone small jumped on his shoulder.

"Inuyasha-sama is dead? That can't be! Oh what do we do!" yelled in pain Myoga.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, please use Tenseiga and revive him," pleaded the flea and everyone's eyes looked at him with silent pleases in their eyes.

The atmosphere grew heavier. This was too much even for him, to see Rin's sad look, her eyes full of sorrow for his brother.

"I cannot revive him…" spoke Sesshoumaru after a long pause.

Everyone gasped in pain, drooping their heads and he felt a strange lump forming into his chest.

"Why? Even if you don't love him, he's still your brother," demanded the flea, tears shining in his eyes.

"I do not have Tenseiga," replied sesshoumaru.

He was constrained to tell them the ugly truth that someone managed to steal one of his possessions. He didn't feel good about that. But what was that strange aching feeling in his chest, why his head felt dizzy and anger boiled in his chest. Inuyasha was really dead and he couldn't bring him back. On other hand he won't ever again hear his loud mouth or see his smirk. He won't fight him again…

The creature that snatched Tenseiga killed him, he was sure about that. This means there will be a next target, and the next target could be anyone, even Rin. He has to make sure that this won't happen again. His pride won't allow him to lose another life. He never follows by someone's rules, never. Rin looked at him and started to cry again.

"It is my fault that uncle Inuyasha died…" whispered the child falling to the ground.

He looked at Kagome but she avoided his look, still he could see the deep pain in her eyes.

"Rin it's not your fault," finally spoke Kagome, her voice hoarse with emotions.

"It was his choice," added the slayer with a soft voice, but Rin continued to cry insisting it was her fault.

"Rin," simply spoke the demon lord, looking at the child and touching her head with his palm.

Rin raised her head and looked him in the eye, her lips trembling and her fists quivering.

"No, you don't understand Sesshoumaru-sama, he… took the blow that was meant to me. He died in my place!"

_**Well, what do you think? I know this story is slowly progressing, but I have a surprise in the next chapter, so stay tuned. Thanks everyone, virtual cookies to every person who reads my story))) **_

_**Nyght_elf**_


	6. Chapter 6

Keiko shifted and stirred awake. When she tried to get up, she couldn't because she felt that her hands were tied as well as her legs. Crap! She tried to at least get up to a sitting position, but she felt her head spinning around. She looked around herself, feeling her head heavy. This was already not only annoying her, but angering her as well. Lately she was having headaches too often. That bastard Kaoru, to use such dirty trick! But again this was the past, and they had a different way of thinking.

She was in the same room they ate; only she was laying down on a futon. At least he had some sense and used a mattress. Keiko moaned, feeling weak, it seemed like her energy was drained away. She started to think of a plan how to get out of here, but didn't have the time to finish her thoughts. The screen door cracked open and Kaoru along with the girl from earlier, entered the room.

"You're awake," stated Kaoru walking toward her and kneeling down next to her.

"Release me now, you coward!" hissed Keiko through her teeth.

"Yuriko, tell the priest to enter," said the samurai not even looking at the girl.

The servant bowed her head and opened the door. A dark figure in a priest's robe entered the room and bowed at Kaoru. It was a man in his twenties, a handsome face with blue shining eyes and a mischievous smile. He wore his black hair in a small ponytail on the back of his head. He also had golden earrings and a golden Shakujo in his left hand.

"Young lady, are you a demon or a witch?" he asked her stretching his palm at her.

Keiko burst into laughter, the situation was too absurd.

"Why would I be a demon or a witch? I am an average woman, nothing more nothing less," replied the young woman looking at the samurai, who was as usually observing her every move.

"Then you don't mind if I will check on you?" asked the monk taking a white sheet from his sleeve.

Well actually it was a talisman to exorcise demons; Keiko saw it and only nodded. The priest approached her and Kaoru pulled her up, she still was too weak to do it on her own. Even if she hated to feel his hands on her body, she couldn't do anything, damn poison!

"Demon, be gone!" yelled the priest gluing the talisman on her forehead.

All of them remained still, expecting some action but nothing happened.

"Could you take this smelly thing from my face, it is hard to breath!" hissed Keiko trying to shake the talisman away.

The priest pulled the talisman and looked at her. Keiko met his eyes without fear. The monk took a sharp knife and asked Kaoru to hold her hand.

"What…" started Keiko seeing how the monk cut her hand with a fast blow.

The crimson liquid flowed form the wound. It was a small cut but it hurt.

"Why the hell did you do that? Is this knife, clean you could kill me with an infection," spoke the girl looking at the monk with a murderous look.

"It's not healing, the blood is also clean," stated the monk looking at the samurai who nodded and examined the wound himself.

"Crazy bastards! How am I supposed to heal… ah I see, demons heal faster so you wanted to check my regeneration. Now do you see I have none?" smirked the girl looking at her hand.

"Drink this," said the monk giving her a cup with a smelly liquid.

"I'm not drinking this!" yelled Keiko smelling the stinky mixture.

"This is the last test," assured her the monk raising the cup to her lips.

"No, I won't…" Keiko's nose got covered by Kaoru's fingers and she coughed when she was forced to drink from the cup.

"Damn, damn you Kaoru!" coughed Keiko feeling tears in her eyes. The mixture was so awful that she felt sick. The damn samurai continued to hold her in his arms, Keiko tried to push him aside but she was too weak. Finally the monk raised and looked at the samurai.

"My lord, this woman is nor a demon nor a witch, she is human."

"Very well, then Miroku-sama, thank you. Please stay and have your meal with us," said Kaoru helping Keiko to lie down again.

He felt relieved knowing she wasn't a demon yet she was distinctive but she was human. Earlier he went to his master and talked about her, now he has her life in his hands. A slightly observed smile grew on his lips, when he thought about his plan.

The priest was difficult to find, and he had some casualties earlier, but he agreed to help for meal and some needed things. After he went out the woman looked at him pure hatred in her eyes.

"So you even brought a priest, nice. Feel disappointed that I am not a demon?" asked him the young woman sending waves of anger to him.

"On the contrary, I feel relieved that you are human. Now rest for a while, Yuriko will help you later," he said getting up but before that caressing her cheek with his fingertips.

"Don't you dare touching me and by the way, what will happen to me, now when you know I'm not a demon?" wanted Keiko to know but he shook his head and said.

"Later my wild flower, later."

"Release me you coward, where can I run from your damn stronghold?"

He smirked and went out without replying to her question. Keiko didn't want to sleep, she tried her best, but the poison was still active, so her eyes closed and she fell asleep in the same minute.

She woke up feeling that someone was in her room. She started and got up looking around.

"Forgive me my lady, I didn't want to wake you up. It is just the master asked me to prepare you," bowed her head Yuriko.

"What for?" asked Keiko feeling confused.

The girl looked at her with sadness mixed with pain in her eyes. Keiko blinked and the girl shook her head and faked a happy smile.

"You are indeed very fortunate, you will be his first mistress," said the girl in a dreamy voice, not realizing that her words made Keiko boil with anger.

"I will be what?!" yelled Keiko trying to get up, but the rope stopped her.

"I don't want to; you may go and tell him to forget about this. Bastard!"

"My lady please I must prepare you, otherwise I will be punished," said the girl palling.

Keiko decided to be wiser; she will find a way out of this, but later. Now she must play along. She looked at Yuriko and couldn't believe her eyes. The girl was preparing a wonderful silk kimono for her. It had the same phoenix motive embroiled on the kimono's material. Yuriko looked with wide eyes at her weird clothes but said nothing, she was too obedient.

Why was she still so weak? Keiko let the girl dress her and braid her hair in her soul cursing Kaoru and his stupidity. Not that she could object to the girl, she felt like a puppet, she even didn't have the power to lift her arms.

"Give me some water please," asked Keiko and snatched some charcoal from the heat place, when the girl turned around. This was the best way to detoxify the poison in her body. She took the water and slowly drank it, pushing the awful mixture down her throat. She coughed a few times and the girl got scared. She assured her she was ok and the girl left. Keiko lied down and relaxed hoping for her antidote to work.

Soon the girl returned with two soldiers and they took her to another room. She walked slowly, pretending she didn't have force when she actually felt better. The young girl bowed to her and opened the sliding door. Keiko saw the admiration in Kaoru's eyes when he looked at her. The priest and another young boy were sitting there as well. She bowed and sat down, still pretending that she was shaking slightly.

The young boy as well as the priest was very sad, she could feel their pain deep in their hearts. The boy had dark hair tied in a ponytail and was wearing a strange uniform with protectors at elbows and knees. The uniform seemed somehow familiar, thought the girl but didn't want to stare. The boy had a pleasant face; she could tell he was good and quiet person. His dark eyes held a deep sadness and something that seemed out of this world. Like he already knew more then he should, for his young age. They tried to ask her about her family and other things but she easily avoided the topic. Soon Yuriko opened the door and whispered.

"Houshi-sama, everything you asked for, is ready."

"Thank you my lord, we really need this now, Kohaku, let's go, Sango and the others are waiting," said the monk getting up and bowing to Kaoru.

Kaoru nodded elegantly, and the monk and the boy went out. She looked at Kaoru again; she must admit he has dignity and a strong aura around himself. But Keiko actually remained still like a statue remembering the monk's last words. Did they just say Kohaku and Sango? She blinked a few times and asked the samurai.

"What was the monk's name I think I overheard it."

"Miroku-sama, he is one of the best exorcists known in this country," replied Kaoru visually groping her body.

He examined her elegant gestures; the way she held the chawan, everything about her attracted him. It was a good thing she was weak now, the poison was indeed good. She looked good in the kimono and she definitely knew how to wear it. This only created more questions about her, but he will wait, he now has her in his hands. Suddenly she looked at him and brushing her bangs away whispered.

"I still feel weak, I need some more rest."

"Yuriko, help the lady to her room," said Kaoru and the door opened.

Keiko wanted to stand up, but pretended to feel weak and the girl jumped to help her.

"I will carry her," said the samurai pushing the girl aside and taking his new mistress in his arms. Her smell was intoxicating and her intimacy made him want for more. Tonight he will have her all to himself, thought Kaoru, pressing her harder against his chest. She tensed murmuring something under her nose. He entered the room and put her on the futon.

"Get some rest, I'll come to you later and we will talk," he said closing the door.

"I will go now if you need any help, just call me," said Yuriko bowing her head, but Keiko could see her tears shining in her eyes. The earlier showing of affection, from her master's side hurt her. She did indeed love the arrogant samurai. Why on earth he wanted her as his mistress? Though Keiko looking at the girl. Does he think she will gladly accept? He may take Yuriko in her place; the girl will be super mega happy.

"Please help me up," she asked the girl passing her plan into action.

Yuriko approached her and leaned to her, intending to help her. In the same moment Keiko grabbed her neck and pushed the needed spot. The girl fell on her knees and lost consciousness in an instant. Now she needs to act faster. She undressed the girl and somehow managed to half dress her in her kimono. She instead got dressed in Yuriko's clothes. Turning the girl around, she covered her with the blanket. It was a fortune that the girl had hair almost like her. Taking the sword from the corner, she looked around and couldn't believe her luck. Her luggage was in the same room, she couldn't believe the samurai left her things in her room. Yet he was sure Keiko was weak and powerless.

Grabbing her clothes, she tossed everything in the luggage and slowly opened the door. The hall was empty. Taking her things, she slowly opened the window and looked around. There wasn't anyone as well. She pulled the luggage up and slowly pushed it up. She then dropped it on the ground and jumped herself. Moving like a shadow trying to make as less noise as possible, she went in search of an exit.

"We are ready to go," she heard someone saying over the corner.

She slowly approached the corner and pinning herself to the wall looked around. The monk and the boy were preparing a carriage with a horse for their road. If she could get on that carriage… thought Keiko and taking a deep breath she slowly kneeled down. Hiding in the shadow of stones and bushes, she managed to approach the carriage. The soldiers were busy with talking to each other and telling tales how a woman took out five men yesterday. Keiko smirked and catching the right moment when they weren't looking, she jumped to the cart.

"Hey, did you hear that?" asked a soldier but the second one shook his head saying this must be a cat.

Keiko cursed her luggage, that proved to be a pain in the ass, but she couldn't drop it here. As well as the sword attached to the luggage, this was her only thread to her world, her only proof that this wasn't a dream. She covered herself with a cover, holding her things and breathing through time. She stood still, being afraid even to move her finger. Finally the carriage began moving. She then heard the heavy gate closing and let out a breath that she was holding.

The two men were talking but she couldn't hear them, nor was she interested in their dialog. Everything that it mattered was that she was able to escape. She was sure the samurai will try to find her, so she must find her way home, the sooner the better. Keiko felt a weird pulse next to her. Stretching her hand she searched for the motive and touched the sword. Tenseiga was pulsing like crazy, its hilt becoming hot. When she touched the sword, the pulse increased.

"What do you want from me?" asked Keiko in a whisper and she felt a slight push in her palm, like the sword actually reacted to her words.

They travelled for a few hours, she couldn't tell exactly how many, since she sometimes fell asleep.

"We're here," said the monk stopping the cart and jumping to the ground.

Keiko tried to stay still, but the stupid sword started pounding even harder. A weird push and the sword changed its place. Keiko grabbed the hilt tighter and pushed it closer, but the sword that seemed to have its own will, started moving. The strangest thing was that when Keiko wanted to open her palm and release the sword, she couldn't. Her hand seemed attached to the hilt, mostly like glued. A stronger push made her fell down from the cart.

"What…" started the monk looking at the unexpected passenger with wide eyes.

"I'll explain it later, sorry!" yelled Keiko being pushed by the sword further.

"Stop it you stupid sword! Where are you taking me?" yelled Keiko grabbing the hilt with both hands and standing up. Keiko's feet deepened in the ground, she tried her best to hold still. She already panted heavily; she still wasn't in her best condition. It was impossible, the sword continued to fly in his old direction, toward a cave.

"Stupid sword, I said stop it!" she yelled but couldn't do anything to stop it. She moved her feet faster trying to catch up the sword's speed. She entered the cave, mostly like rushed and the sword pushed her further.

"Stop you silly sword!" yelled Keiko before bumping into a tall figure with a hard thud. The stupid sword finally stopped but she was atop of a strong body.

"Fuck!" she cursed raising her head and meeting a pair of golden eyes. She blinked a few times, contacts? There are no eyes like this in nature.

"Get off me stupid human!" growled a cold voice that actually belonged to the creature that now was under her, or better said she was atop of him.

The man had long silver hair that now was spread on the ground, the most handsome face that she ever saw in her life and a pair of amber eyes. His look was actually hypnotic and Keiko blinked trying not to lose herself into its depths. The magenta lines on his face, as well as his sharp fangs along with the golden eyes plus silver hair… he looked exactly like…

"Please don't tell me you're called Sesshoumaru," whispered Keiko getting up on her hands. Her hands were actually pressed on his firm chest. She saw a hint of red colour in his eyes.

"Why should I deny my own name?" asked the male, yes he definitely was a man, Keiko was sure.

"Obviously not to please me," mumbled the girl turning her head around and looking at the strangers that looked at her with wide eyes.

The realisation hit her and she jumped on her feet blinking in confusion.

"I'm sorry it is just the sword was too strong and I… honestly…" mumbled Keiko feeling weird under the amber gaze.

"The sword?" asked the silver haired male examining her face.

The people that were in the cave, looked at her with strange eyes.

"This Tenseiga pulled me into this cave and it's not my fault. I am already sick of its thump, my hand already hurts from this pressure," replied Keiko raising her hand with the sword and showing it to the male.

"Tenseiga…" whispered the silver haired man and stretched his hand at her throat. Keiko blocked his hand with her elbow and tossed it aside. She heard a common gasp in the cave and someone's whisper.

"Did she just block Sesshoumaru or I am now dreaming?"

"Where did you get that sword?" asked the man, his eyes becoming red.

Keiko took a deep breath and wanted to say something, but her eyes observed something strange.

"What's that?" asked Keiko seeing a lying figure in the corner of the cave.

She made a few steps and froze, seeing the dead figure. It was a man with dog ears. His once white hair, was now soaked with blood. She gasped in awe covering her mouth with her palm.

"Inu…yasha?"

The sword in her hand pulsed harder and she raised it to her eyes.

"I bet that's why you wanted to come here," she said releasing the sword from its scabbard.

Sesshoumaru looked at the strange woman that had _his_ sword, _his,_ and couldn't believe his eyes. Since when a mere human was able to hold his sword, and stay alive? The sword was made by a demon, for a demon and from a demon's fang. Its demonic power could kill even weak demons, yet a human. Meanwhile the girl approached him and gave him the sword saying.

"Here, take it and use it on your brother."

"Hn, no human orders me around," replied Sesshoumaru but the girl sighed and said.

"Still the arrogant demon with a huge ego, no one is ordering you around, it's just a statement, you know. Either way you'll do what you'll want to do."

Sesshoumaru looked at the sword that was pulsing in his hand, obviously wanting to be used. He made a few steps and looked at the hanyou. The silence in the cave grew heavier; it seemed the pressure could be felt with the hand. No one dared to speak a word, everyone expecting his actions. The human woman looked at his and her eyebrows raised in wonder. The minutes seemed to pass as slow as hours. Finally the woman grabbed his hand and sighed.

"C'mon man, use your hand, strike those scary creatures!" saying that, she waved the sword along with his hand at the underworld's demons.

"Do you see them?" asked the demon in awe looking at her and then at her warm palm that still was holding his hand.

"Yes, doesn't anyone here see them too?"

"No, no one except me could see them until now," replied the demon.

The young girl blinked and opened her lips to say something, but then they heard a growl.

"What took you so long, bastard? Do you know how awful the underworld is?"

_**Nyght_elf**_

_**They finally met! Yey I feel happy) let's see what happens next, I am excited myself!**_

_**p.s. the underworld was awful, I think you guessed who said that don't you?**_

_**Please review! Honestly every time I receive a review, I am happy and am grinning like crazy the entire day)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello my dear readers! I am so sorry for the delay! My muse was sleeping in a corner and didn't want to wake up)) I would like to thank my dear friend Eclipse89 for her priceless help! thanks a lot my dear! I guess you are my personal muse)))**_

_**p.s. please leave ma a review and tell me what you think about this chapter. I really need your opinion! thanks!**_

"Inuyasha!" the wild scream, made Keiko cover her ears with her palms and jump aside from their way. Everyone wanted to get to the revived half demon and give him a hug. The monk, his wife, everyone except Kagome, jumped and embraced Inuyasha with all their might. Even the kids started crying and trying to climb the half demon.

She casted a glance at the demon next to her, whose ears were more sensitive than hers, but he stood there like nothing happened. He showed no emotions, yet she could tell he somehow felt relieved and his eyes carefully observed the half demon. His posture was rigid and he had a powerful aura around himself that couldn't be denied. Keiko felt somehow strange looking at the tall demon, he had some mysterious inflight about him that was meant to suppress the ones around him.

He had a distinguished air of supremacy and was emphasizing it in his every move. The way he looked around with his face showing no emotions, his eyes always examining but never showing what he really thought. She had to admit that he was an interesting being and handsome too. She continued to stare at him examining his marks on his face his ears…

Sesshoumary turned his head and looked at the human woman that kept staring at him. His eyes met hers and she remained wide eyed then blinked in confusion and turned around in a hurry. He felt how her blood rushed to her cheeks and smirked, he knew he always had an impact on females and she was no exception.

"I wasn't staring, well yes I was, but I was curious, it is my first time seeing a living demon," mumbled the woman trying to look away feeling embarrassed that she was caught red-handed.

"Hmn," replied Sesshoumaru and looked more carefully at the female that was next to him.

She already drained his attention when he saw his sword in her hand, but there was something else about her that intrigued him. She didn't seem to fear him and was pretty sure of herself, making her own decisions. For a human female she was quite satisfying, but compared to a demoness she paled, yet she had something unique in her posture. Her chin was stubbornly put in the air like she was ready to defend herself and persist on her point of view.

She was dressed like a servant but she didn't behave like one, having the nerve to look everyone in the eye, without shame or fear. Even now he couldn't say what his father and brother found in human females. They are weak and stubborn, had a short lifespan, weren't as beautiful as the demoensses. It was a mystery for him how demons found themselves attracted to them and how some of them (like his father per exemple) produced hanyous with human females. He will never fall to that, he still wasn't sure that he will ever take a mate.

He observed how the female's features softened when she looked how the humans were hugging Inuyasha. Pathetic, thought Sesshoumaru, but the woman smiled tenderly and turned her head to look at him. Her eyes were so clear filled with emotions that he was caught off guard. No one ever showed him his emotions in that way, like… like opening his soul, only Rin. Demonesses were never capable of such things, always cold and proud. He turned his head and looked away pretending to ignore her presence.

Inuyasha was outspread on the ground with a bunch of bodies on his top. Everyone was still screaming, crying laughing and simply expressing their joy seeing him alive. Inuyasha's cheeks went pink with delight and he hugged them back, mumbling something that sounded like excitement too. Keiko's heart warmed at the scene, they were indeed happy.

"You know what? That sword of yours is pretty awesome," she said thoughtfully looking at Tenseiga that was still in his clawed hand.

Keiko looked at his clawed hand, his fingers were so long and thin, yet she knew those fingers weren't as delicate and were in fact a deadly weapon, with a strike being able to end someone's life. She shook her head and ordered herself to stop glaring at him. Her heart beat increased for some reason when she glanced at him. She felt a thrilling sensation when looking at him; his presence could fill all your space. It must be fear, thought Keiko trying to control her beating heart. But she wasn't a coward and rarely felt fear, so what strange sensation was that? She shook her head in order to clear her thought and looked at Seshoumaru who observed that she was staring at him again.

"Crap, now he'll think I am a stalker," mumbled Keiko.

"Hn," was the demon's reply when he returned the sword to its sheath.

Keiko turned around and looked at the miko who seemed in trance. Kagome still was motionless, looking at her husband and not believing he was there, alive and breathing. The child in her arms woke up and looked around, to see what noise has waked him up. Keiko looked at the miko and smiled nodding her head. Kagome nodded in return and got up, holding the baby in her arms, and then on shaking legs, she approached Inuyasha. Everyone stepped away in silence, leaving the two of them alone in the middle of the cave.

Both of them looked at each other with such warmth in their eyes, that Keiko's heart skipped a bit. So much love and devotion was showed in their eyes. Kagome raised her head, tears shining in her chocolate orbs. With her trembling fingers, she was trying to reach his face still whispering his name. When her palm finally cupped his cheek, Inuyasha's palm covered hers and he pulled her into a tight embrace. He continued to hug her burying his nose in her hair and sniffing her subtle scent. The little boy started mumbling something and trying to reach his dad's ears. Kagome started sobbing feeling relived and happy.

"C'mon Kagome, I am here now," whispered the half demon patting her head and hugging her tighter.

The child in her arms started to roll his head trying to look around too. He looked like a mini Inuyasha, with white hair and dog ears. His eyes were also golden with small dots of black, barely visible. He was around one year old and he was full of energy.

Kagome looked at her and bowed her head, Keiko only nodded but soon she had the mini Inuyasha in her lap.

"We need to check on him, could you please hold him?"

"Y..yes.." replied Keiko reluctantly but took the baby in her arms. The baby in her lap shifted and started to examine her hair and her face with his small palms. She smiled feeling his soft touches that were tickling her nose.

First he looked at her and blinked then sniffed her and smiled. Keiko smiled at him, patting his head and scratching his soft ear. Is ear was so soft and warm. The boy purred in delight, closing his eyes and cuddling on her chest.

"You're so cute, little one," smiled Keiko.

"His name is Taisho," said the little girl approaching her.

"You must be Rin," smiled Keiko and the girl nodded. She still had tears in her chocolate orbs, so Keiko patted her head too, assuring her everything will be ok. The little girl nodded and started to chat with her telling her how scared she was and how she worried about Inuyasha. Keiko listened carefully to her words and smiled assuring her that now Inuyasha will be more careful. The girl sat down next to her and patted the child's head smiling with warmth.

"I once had a brother, he was also cute and small," started the girl with sadness in her voice. Keiko felt sorry for her and wanted to comfort her somehow.

"I think they are in Heaven now and watching over you. They must be happy and peaceful so do not worry about them. You will be able to meet them someday, but that will happen in the far away future," said Keiko patting her head and asked the girl if she wanted to hold the baby. She nodded in excitement and went to ask for Kagome's permission.

Sesshoumaru looked at the strange woman that was holding his nephew and was also comforting Rin. She was strange, but he felt no fear or bad aura around her. He looked at his brother that was letting his wife to check on his non-existent wounds. He could tell them that Tenseiga cured all the injuries, but he didn't feel the need to enlighten them. Plus it was oblivious that his mate's care pleased the half demon.

Keiko looked at Sesshoumaru who was bored and observed the scene, pretending he didn't care. The girl observed him attentively, and then spoke.

"You too feel relieved that he is alive."

"I have no such human pathetic feelings," replied the demon not even looking at her.

"Yes, yes whatever," mumbled Keiko not turning her head from the teary scene.

"I'm fine," finally grumbled Inuyasha, then he got up and dressed. After that he approached Keiko and started to sniff her.

"What are you doing?" asked Keiko looking at him with wide eyes.

"Who are you?" asked her the half demon still sniffing her.

Everyone in the cave turned their head at her and expected her reply. Keiko gulped and looked at Inuyasha who still sniffed the air around her.

"Inuyasha, before sniffing me, you have to get a bath for yourself. You stink, boy," said Keiko taking a step back and covering her nose with her hand, then she waved with her hand before her nose.

"Why you…" started Inuyasha and took a step to her but she didn't flinch.

"You're a dog yourself, don't you feel it? Besides, their nose is more sensitive than mine, so if you don't want to poison them through air, I advise you to take a bath," said Keiko pointing at the baby in her arms.

Inuyasha blinked not believing that someone beside his mate was lecturing him. He growled at her but he remained motionless when he heard his brother's voice.

"She's right, take a bath half one."

He snarled again in annoyance and went in search for water, feeling the blood's stench himself. His ragged clothes started to recover from his demon blood's power, but he still needed a bath.

The rest of them sat down around the fire that was happily burning, filling the cave with its warmth. Everyone's attention was focused at Keiko and she felt somehow strange under their examining eyes.

"May I ask for your name," started Kagome looking at Keiko.

"I'm Onizaki Keiko. I still can't believe this is real," mumbled the girl in reply, examining them one at time.

Kagome introduced them all and Keiko bowed her head in reply smiling at them.

"I feel that your aura is pure and light, you don't have evil inside you," smiled Kagome and Keiko smirked.

"You tell him that," she pointed at the monk who bowed his head in shame.

"He made me drink some poison, in order to check if I wasn't a demon. Do I really look like a demon?" growled Keiko in annoyance.

"How do you have my sword?" finally asked her the demon casting a cold glance at her.

"I found the sword into a shrine. On its scabbard it had a writing, who will find the sword must return it to its master, so here I am. You at least could say thank you. It won't hurt your tongue you know. But I guess that will be a huge miracle," said Keiko sighing.

"Hn," was the usual sound that he made.

"I barely remember that writing, I must think about it…" spoke a harsh voice and Keiko felt how something jumped on her shoulder.

"Myoga-san, where have you been?" asked Kagome looking at the small creature that was comfortably sitting on Keiko's right shoulder.

"Well I…" started the old flea wiping his red panting forehead.

"You run away again," spoke everyone in unison bowing their heads.

"I did not! I had to check something," replied the flea with an official voice.

"Yes, yes, now get down, my blood isn't tasty for you," said Keiko grabbing his collar with the tips of her fingers and examining the small creature.

"I must first check then I will tell you," said the flea jumping and dipping his nose in her skin.

"Hey!" yelled the young woman clapping the small flea with her hand.

"You have been poisoned with blue dragon's powder. But who can still have this long lost powder?" asked the flea in awe jumping to Kagome.

"Well when I got here I was captured by a samurai who mistook me for a demon, he was the one who poisoned me," replied Keiko looking at them.

"Where are you from? You don't seem from these places," spoke Miroku thoughtfully and Keiko nodded.

"You are right; I am from far way and got here by mistake," replied Keiko taking a deep breath.

"By mistake? How exactly did you get here?" asked her Kagome, mixing something in the casserole that was hung above the fire.

"Tenseiga, I found it and got here," replied Keiko looking at Kagome.

"It is master Inutaisho's spell, if the sword gets lost, the spell is activated and the one who finds it, brings it to its master," explained the flea.

"And how do I get home? Hey Sesshoumaru, this is your sword, send me back," said Keiko looking at him.

"I cannot do such thing, a human's problems doesn't concern this Sesshoumaru," replied the demon in a cool voice.

"I brought your sword back, you owe me for that!" said the girl looking at him with her eyes shooting daggers.

"The spell works only on side of the road," stated the flea coughing in his fist.

"What? And how do I get home? I can't stay here forever!" paled Keiko already losing her hope.

But when she was about to answer, Inuyasha came back and sat down next to his mate, his eyes right away starting to examine Keiko.

"Inuyasha, who attacked you?" asked him Keiko, wanting to drive attention from herself. Sesshooumaru looked at her; he wanted to ask the same question.

"It was an invisible creature. I couldn't even touch it or wound it even with Tetsuaiga. He was always laughing and promised that he will kill everyone connected to Inutaisho's descendants," spoke Inuyasha in a dead serious voice and everyone nodded.

The aura around them tensed, everyone was composed and rigid, stiffness present in everyone's heart.

"First the mist creature took my sword from my hip and everyone else's, then someone with fire power destroyed the village, I was powerless. After that he said he will kill Rin, I jumped before thinking, the next thing I saw was total blackness and hollow spirits flying around me. It was cold, a sharp wind was always shouting into my ears mixed with thousands and thousands of screams in agony or hysterical laugh," continued Inuyasha and Keiko as well as everyone felt cold shivers down her spine.

The silence was heavy, everyone including Keiko continued to think about something, and only the kids were chatting and trying to gain their parents' attention. After a while Kagome said that the dinner was ready. Miroku brought some of the products that Kaoru gave him and some blankets to cover the kids. Keiko thanked in her head that he didn't say anything about her luggage that was still in the carriage. She also had to think about the samurai. The thought that he may try to find her wasn't leaving her. She was sure that he will take her escape as humiliation and a challenge and he will want to catch her. She must find her way home and hurry, otherwise… plus this wasn't her time and the fact that she found the Inu band only complicated the things. She still wasn't sure if she should tell them where is she from but on the other hand she needed their help and Kagome was also a time traveller. Yes, the best help to a time traveller is another time traveller, but how will she explain about the manga? She shook her head again trying to think at something suitable for everyone.

Sesshoumaru looked at the human woman. She was hiding something and now she thought about something very hard. She wrinkled her forehead and looked at the miko then at his brother. She casted a glance at him and seeing that he observed her, she blushed and looked away. Those humans are so easy to read, examining their blood pressure or heart speed he could tell what they were feeling. The human woman had a strange reaction at him. Yet he couldn't affirm that she was scared at him, but every time he looked at her, her blood pressure changed and her heart increased its speed. He found strange the fact that this somehow disturbed him, yet he didn't understand yet if in a good or bad side. One was for sure, she had a secret. He decided to find out what she was hiding, the sooner the better.

Soon they all ate; Sesshoumaru stood at the cave's entrance and looked at the sky, not bothering himself to listen to their nonsense. They all laughed and kept touching Inuyasha, assuring themselves that he was alive, pathetic human sentiments. The new human woman looked happy too, only once in a while he would capture her sad glance pointed to somewhere faraway. When she looked at the cave entrance, he quickly looked away, not wanting to be caught. He growled, he wasn't interested in her, only in the fact she found and brought back his sword. Something else still bothered him, why she was able to hold Tenseiga and suffer no injure from it, but mostly why did she see the underworld messengers?

"Flea, approach," he ordered in a cold voice and the old flea jumped to the nearest stone shivering under his glance.

"Why does the human see the underworld creatures? Why isn't she affected by the sword's demonic energy?" he asked the old creature.

"I do not know my lord, maybe you should ask the old Tototsai? He was the one who did the sword so he must know more about it," replied the flea still not daring to look him in the eye.

"Hn, now leave," commanded Sesshoumaru and the flea bowed and jumped away, back to Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru decided that he will ask Totosai about that, he couldn't allow someone to have power over his weapons, especially a human wench.

Meanwhile he looked at her again, she was telling them something and everyone listened to her words. Everyone seemed to acknowledge her, even his stupid brother, spoke freely with her and laughed at her words.

Sesshoumaru turned his head and looked at the forest that was spread around him. The air around trembled and tensed, strange sensation filling the atmosphere. Something wasn't right, he already knew that feeling. He looked at the sky and then examined the place around himself. In the same moment his brother appeared next to him and sniffed the air than looked at him with serious eyes.

"It's the same feeling from before," he spoke and everyone who followed him to the entrance, gasped in fear.

"Mist, mist…" mumbled Keiko, then she yelled.

"Mist, what prevents mist to create? Dry air, we have to make more fire to dry the air, especially at the entrance," said Keiko looking around in search for woods.

Everyone nodded and started to gather everything that was good to burn. Soon they prepared a huge fire at the entrance. Sesshoumaru stood closer to the entrance with his sword in his hand. The one that decided to kill Rin will pay with his life, decided the demon lord.

"It's coming," he spoke at last and everyone nodded preparing to face the enemy. The children were gathered in the back of the cave, Kagome created a barrier around them.

"Kagome, the barrier, make the barrier on the ground surface too, they can try to sneak from below," said Keiko looking at the pink cupola that was shining around the kids.

Just when she said the final word, a huge tentacle pinned the ground from above, next to Rin's feet. The girl yelled in fear, stepping aside and Kagome jumped to them. Keiko yelled in panic.

"The kids, they are after the kids!"


	8. Chapter 8

_**The stronghold.**_

_**Kaoru.**_

The fire was happily burning in the rectangle hole in the middle of a large room. The phoenixes painted on the paper walls seemed to absorb the warmth and appeared like glowing. You could think they will come to life any time soon and will start to fly. The ikebana in the corner of the room on the other hand showed mysterious playing shadows of her spiky peaks.

In the middle of the room, next to the heating place, was standing a small wooden table with a bottle of sake and a single cup. The large futon next to it was messed and the bolster pillows were spread on the floor.

Two men were present in the room; one of them was young with black hair tied in a high ponytail. He was sitting on his knees near the sliding doors. He looked composed and calm, but that only on the surface. In his soul raged a tempest.

"Kaoru, today I spoke with the heads of five great clans," spoke the old man dressed in a fancy blue kimono, which was lying on the futon and was smoking a long pipe.

He threw the pipe's content into the jar and filled it with new embers. His moves were lazy and slow; the posture of his body showed complete relax and leisure. He looked around sixty years old with his hair already covered in grey. He had a round face with pale skinny cheeks and thin lips. His fingers also were thin and slightly trembling, the skin looking yellow and lifeless. His body was weak and skinny but his arrogance didn't let him show his weakness even now. His face showed no emotion or compassion for the man that was patiently waiting for his speech. He rose a wrinkled face with a pair of dark brown eyes that already lost their sparkle and looked at the young man, who stood quietly and motionless in his front.

"You will choose a wife from the finest clans around. Every one of the head clans is ready to give their princesses to you, so you should be happy," said the old man and started coughing releasing the smoke from his mouth.

"Yes my lord," replied Kaoru bowing his head.

The news wasn't much unexpected for Kaoru. He knew this will happen someday, but he didn't thought it will happen so soon. He also knew that it was his duty to obey the order. He composed himself trying to maintain his obedient face in place, only his left fist slightly trembled with intensity.

"I've heard the Onizaki heiress is very beautiful, but a spy of mine acknowledged me that she ran away two months ago. Such a disgrace, her father must be weak for preventing this to happen, thus their clan was always strong," snarled the old man caressing his chin thoughtfully.

He smoked again and examined Kaoru's face, his already narrow eyes became like total slits. Kaoru's face didn't flinch so the old man smirked and clapped his hands.

The sliding doors opened and a young maiden entered and bowed her head.

"Prepare my favourite food tonight, we should celebrate," ordered her the lord and the girl nodded and got out in an instant.

In this house his orders were executed instantaneous, no one dared to disobey; only Hayako, only she disobeyed him. The result of her disobedience was sitting in front of his eyes now. He had some of her features, his eyes were exactly like hers, his hair…yet he was _that man's son_. He growled in annoyance but the growl was interrupted by another violent cough. Yes, his time was becoming shorter by each day.

"So, how is your new mistress?" he asked after the cough crisis passed.

He liked how Kaoru tensed and his face became stoned.

"She is sleeping after being poisoned with blue powder," answered Kaoru and he saw how the young samurai opened and closed his left fist.

"Is that so?" he asked with a cunning smile and looked carefully at his nephew who tensed even more.

"Hm, maybe I should be the first one to try her? After all you and everything here, belongs to me," he proposed in a thoughtful tone.

Kaoru didn't disappoint him; he jumped on his feet and spoke in a passionate voice.

"With all due respect, she is only mine. I was the one who captured her, so her life belongs to me."

"Hm, Kaoru, you seem too bounded to that wench," he continued to tease him enjoying his reaction.

"Very well then, relax. You should have your mistress for yourself for this while," finally said the old man and made a sign for him to get up.

Kaoru rose to his feet and bowed then he turned around to the door.

"Kaoru, you will meet the young ladies at the end of the weak. The matchmaker will get everything ready, so you should prepare yourself as well," said at the end the lord and Kaoru nodded again.

The sliding door before him opened and he got out and ran to his rooms taking deep breaths to calm down. Damn old man, always playing with him. His every day was a survival fight. His uncle always tested and provoked him every day. That old pervert! Only the thought of his ugly hands on her body made him lose his cool. She was only his, belonged only to him. His feet moved on their own accord and he walked directly to _her_ room. He quietly opened the sliding doors and looked at the sleeping figure. She took a deep breath and her body softly moved. He took a step closer to approach her but then decided otherwise. He will let her sleep, the poison was strong, plus he didn't want her to fall asleep this night, so she should rest first. He smiled contentedly and turned around after closing the door.

He returned to his room and occupied himself with the most important matters waiting for the night's fall. He couldn't believe himself that he was so excited only because he will have his own mistress. It will be for the first time when he will own something beside his own sword and his father's samurai armour. After his parent's death his uncle that took him in, always denied him everything, so he had nothing except his own personal belongings that were with him.

His uncle was angry at his sister; the Hyoko princess refused to marry the royal prince and instead married his father, a mere samurai. For him it didn't matter that his father was one of the best samurai known at those times and even the shogun acknowledged his strength. His grandfather loved his daughter very much so he allowed her to marry the one she loved.

Another reason for his uncle's hate was the fact that he couldn't have children and Kaoru was his only heir. He was constrained to acknowledge him as his heir, the boy who was his enemy's son, otherwise the other lords risked to take his land and his castle. Kaoru became a samurai at 16 and his uncle calmed down finding out about his military success, but in his soul hating him more. He always tried to take away from him what he cherished more, saying this is making him stronger. Kaoru got used to that, but now he wouldn't let him have her, even if he will be constrained to disobey him.

One of the young maidens, (the old pervert liked young beautiful village girls) said the dinner was ready. He got up and went to his room. The old lord was drinking a lot of sake and always touching the young servant's body that were serving the food. The view made Kaoru sick, but he was used to it and could do nothing, only observe and curse in his mind. The girls were scared by the mummy looking old man, but a slave didn't have many choices.

Kaoru excused himself and left him alone in the company of the sake and the girl he choose for the night.

"Call Yuriko and tell her to wake the lady," ordered Kaoru to one of the servants that he met in the hall.

"Yes, young lord, but she isn't around for a while," replied the boy bowing his head.

"Go and find her, then send her to me," said the samurai sitting down on his futon.

The young boy nodded and ran away after bowing. He returned after twenty minutes telling no one saw her the last few hours.

"That's very strange," said Kaoru and headed to his mistress's room.

The girl was still sleeping but Yuriko wasn't there. He smirked and got closer to her. She was curled like a baby, sleeping with her face to the wall. Her soft hair was spread on the pillow. He knelt down and touched her hair then caressed her cheek with his fingertips. The girl turned her head and opened her eyes. Kaoru paled seeing that it was Yuriko. The young servant blinked, her vision still confused but then she smiled softly and whispered:

"Kaoru-sama, you came."

"Damn her!" cursed Kaoru and got on his feet.

Yuriko got up then the events from before returned to her. She yelped and covered her mouth with her palms then looked around herself, and after that her eyes looked at him. She trembled slightly and her face became paler then the paper.

"Where is…" she started but the samurai hissed through his teeth.

"She ran away, that damn woman ran away, and I even may know how."

"Guards!" yelled the angry samurai looking at the servant girl with fury in his eyes.

"Why are you in her clothes and why the hell are you sleeping?" he asked her losing his cool.

The girl trembled and cringed under his stern look, trying to get away from him. She looked at her kimono; actually this wasn't her kimono but the young lady's. she closed her eyes trembling harder and made a few steps back. The samurai made a few footsteps toward her and caught her in the corner of the room.

"I… I.. she somehow made me lose consciousness, touching my neck," said the girl touching her neck with her fingers.

Kaoru grabbed her by her shoulders and with a hand he threw her hair aside, and then looked at the soft skin that had a faint mark. He heard that the shinobi were able to do something like this. Was she a shinobi? He asked himself remembering her weird techniques. No, he shook his head, this can't be. Those clans were closed and never exposed their identity to anyone, if it happens that someone find their true self, the shinobi was taking his own life.

"My lord!" yelled the guard men appearing before him.

"Find the priest Miroku, he must have her with him, the girl from yesterday. Find her no matter what. When you see her, capture her at all costs," ordered them the young samurai then ordered to the young boy who still stood there, to prepare his horse.

Everyone bowed and ran to obey his orders. Kaoru rushed to the stables, securing his swords on his hip and still cursing his own stupidity, he left her to get some rest and she ran away. He should check on her when he first went to her room, she made a fool of him and she will pay dearly, with her entire being.

He reached the stables, the fire in the lamps was already enlightening the court and the stars in the sky were shining brightly. His horse was already prepared. He easily jumped in the saddle and spurred the animal, straight away ordering the gates to be opened.

"I will catch you, my wild flower, even if I will have to fight with demons, I will!"

_**The cave**_

_**Keiko.**_

Keiko's heart skipped a bit, when she saw the white tentacle next to Rin's foot. In the same moment Kagome discharged the barrier and Inuyasha and Sango jumped at the kids, taking them in their arms and jumping aside. A white thread of light, that actually was Sesshoumaru, got Rin in the air, preventing the tentacle to touch her.

"Thank God," sighed Keiko running to them, but then she jumped and rolled in the corner hurting her shoulder. She rolled again avoiding one tentacle from grabbing her leg, and then jumped on her feet.

Another tentacle pinned the earth under Inuyasha's feet and he jumped again, with his claws trying to cut the limb. His hand easily passed through it, not causing even the minimal damage. Inuasha got angry and repeated the attack increasing the speed but nothing happened. Sango threw one of her daggers, but the blade also passed through it and remained pinned in the ground. Same result with Sesshoumaru's hits.

The demon growled in annoyance, his fangs visually sharpening and he jumped again, still holding Rin in his arms. The kid was pale with her eyes wide open, but was a little calmer being in her hero's arms. They all kept attacking the tentacles that kept growing and becoming longer and longer with each second, but none of them succeed. Inuyasha was already covered in bruises and small cuts, everyone else, including Keiko also had small injures.

All of them breathed hard and looked around, hearing a hysterical laugh that covered their skin with goose bumps. Keiko was already at her limit, how much more would they be able to jump and run if not a single attack works? How would they defeat the weird creature?

"We'll kill you all, here and now," laughed the voice and a strange mist entered the cave, but when it approached the fire it retrieved back and squealed trying to avoid the flames.

The tentacles were actually like made from mist, but how could this be possible? Mist isn't so strong and sharp to cut, so this definitely was a demon. The time seemed to pass slower and slower, Keiko was breathing hard thinking how she could help. One of the limbs transformed into a small creature more like a cat with huge fangs but still from made mist. The creature seemed to play with them, continuing to laugh and to attack them cutting their legs and arms.

Keiko looked at Sesshoumaru who had saved Kohaky twice. He was calmer than the other ones but she could still see that he was slightly disturbed. He was the only one that didn't have any injures, his speed was indeed amazing. Keiko sometimes even couldn't see his movements.

"Inuyahsha, you pathetic excuse of a half demon, you're slower than a turtle," said Sesshoumaru seeing how his brother's leg was cut again by a fast hit.

"Shut the hell up!" yelled Inuyasha jumping again and trying to cut the other limb with his claws. Nothing happened, as usual he couldn't touch it.

Sesshoumaru looked at his brother and they both nodded in unison. The younger one hugged the kid in his arms tighter and jumped. Sesshoumaru jumped next to him as he was trying to distract the attention to himself. Inuyasha was already next to the entrance. But exactly when he tried to get away and to run outside, the creature prevented him from that, appearing just before him.

"I won't let you escape, this time I will kill you and the master will praise me. Then he will feed me and give me more power!" laughed the creature looking at them and continuing to laugh.

So he has a master, the puppeteer who was ruling these actions all the time?

"Who's your master, pest?" asked Sesshoumaru looking straight at the strange creature.

"You don't have to know that," replied the mist creature jumping at him.

Sesshoumaru easily jumped and looked around himself. They really were in a difficult situation. The humans were barely breathing, not that he cared, but Kohaku and Rin were also humans so he observed that easily. The human woman was pretty fast for a human; she almost managed to avoid every hit. He caught her look; she was scared but stood brave, not letting herself panic.

Keiko turned her head from Sesshoumaru and looked at the mist. How can you fight something that you can't touch? Mist, mist… she remembered something that may help, but there wasn't a guarantee that it will really help, or that she will reach it in time. She needs someone's help, and this someone has to be fast.

Keiko looked at the dog demon again and gulped. She wasn't scared of him but of his reaction, knowing his arrogance… Keiko took a deep breath and said.

"Sesshoumaru, please, I need your help. I may have something that may aid!"

The demon looked at her with his eyes telling her she must be crazy. She wasn't sure herself that she was insane, asking for his help, but… Everyone around looked at her too, with a hope in their eyes. Keiko knew it won't be easy so she added.

"Please, this could be our only chance, I see even you are having troubles with them."

"Hn," Replied the demon jumping away from another attack.

Yes Keiko was being hypocrite; even his hair was in place, he showed no emotion of panic or other emotions. His speed allowed him to avoid every impact, but how long this will continue?

"Yes, yes, the usual hn sound, Sesshoumaru, don't be an jerk. You have the greatest speed here and we know you are the stronger too, so I need_ your _help!" yelled Keiko clenching her fists. She hoped the flattering part will surpass the insult and he will help her. She jumped at him with anxiety in her heart and looked at Rin, who jumped from his arms and got to Kohaku.

Keiko nodded her head thanking the understanding kid. Rin smiled back and looked at Sesshoumaru.

"Human," started Sesshoumaru but Keiko nodded and said.

"Yes I know I am human, we don't have time. Take me to the carriage as fast as you can," said the girl approaching him. It took all he bravery to step to him and stay in place preventing herself from running away. He was a living demon for God's sake and from the manga she knew about his "love" towards humans, the only exception being Rin and maybe the ones present in this cave, which certainly excluded her. She rose her head and looked at him nervously biting her lower lip. His golden orbs looked at her, not one of her moves or emotions avoiding his cold glare.

"Well, I.." started Keiko and closing her eyes she hugged his chest, pressing herself tighter onto him. He bowed his head to look at her, his eyes a vivid red but Keiko didn't flinch. In the same moment a new tentacle attacked and Sesshoumaru jumped in the air. Keiko yelped but hold stronger onto him and raising her head looked into his eyes. He looked cold as always but he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Fine," stated the demon with his clawed hand embracing her waist and pressing her on his chest.

Keiko's heart skipped a bit but then started beating faster resembling a caged bird. Despite his coldness, his body was very warm. His chest was firm and strong, she seemed pinned to a wall, but this wall had a beating heart and was tepid. She couldn't help herself, she felt warm and comfortable, cursing in her head her own stupidity and her weak heart. His hand on her waist was so strong, but she was amazed that his claws didn't hurt her. She took a deep breath and calmed herself down.

The air around him tensed and vibrated, energy sparkling around them. Keiko closed her eyes and when she opened them again, they were already next to the carriage. Keiko jumped from him and turned to the carriage, searching for her luggage. She opened the top pocket and got the Ethyl chloride from it. She had only two bottles of spray, but thankfully new ones. She then opened another pocket and grabbed the lighter and her hair spray.

"Hurry up, human," said the demon seeing the mist traveling to them. The horse started to tremble and tried to get away, attempting to get free.

"Done," she simply said jumping and pinning herself to him again.

He only growled putting his hand again on her waist. Her presence wasn't unpleasant, he thought to himself, the idea slightly scaring him. She was warm and he could feel her heart beating like crazy, reacting to his every move. She was a human but she had the nerve to ask him, the great demon lord, a favor and then to clench to his body, knowing he was a _demon_. He couldn't remember hugging a woman in a long time; mostly… actually he never hugged someone in that way.

That annoyed him more, this woman was strange, and she irritated him more and more. He clenched his hand on her waist, knowing that he overdid it. He felt how she tensed and gasped for air, but didn't flinch or cry. He squeezed his hand tighter, wanting to hear her scream, but she closed her eyes and bit her lip. He smirked and activated his yoki and after a second they were again in the cave. Keiko thanked him and turned around preparing to use her items. She firstly had shaken the bottle; Kagome looked at her and asked.

"Keiko chan that is…"

"Later Kagome-chan, later I will explain it to you ok?"

The miko nodded and Keiko thanked her with a smile continuing to shake the bottle and when the creature jumped at her again, squealed the button. The freezer burst out and the creature yelled in pain when the cold touched his body. Keiko jumped after him and continued to hold the freezer on. Soon his body started to cover in ice. Sesshoumaru looked and couldn't believe his eyes, yet not a muscle on his face flinched. The human woman actually found a way to get the weird creatures. He activated his poison claw and easily destroyed the frozen figure. Shatters of ice flew in all directions but soon turned to nothing. The human woman looked at him and nodded with relief.

"It works, Kagome, use this!" said Keiko throwing the second bottle at her.

Kagome caught the bottle and used it on the tentacle that pinned the land next to her. Inuyasha easily broke the frozen limb, shattering it to pieces. He looked at Keiko and his brother and nodding he attacked the next demon. Soon almost all the limbs were destroyed but two creatures still remained. Keiko was freezing the creatures and Sesshoumaru was destroying them in an instant, Kohaky helped too.

Sesshoumaru wasn't pleased that someone was helping him. He also would never admit that he needed the help, but in reality this seemed the only way to kill the creatures. He became even more annoyed, the help was provided by a weak human female. On the other hand all that it counts was that Rin was safe and this was all that it really mattered. One bottle was gone so Keiko took the hair spray and lit the lighter then pushed the knob. The fire erupted burning the creature or better said totally vaporing it. The young girl fell to her knees feeling exhausted when she heard the last creature.

"You will pay for killing my brothers! We will kill you all, firstly you, the time traveller Keiko," squealed the creature disappearing in the night. With his leave the mist disappeared totally and the cave remained silent.

"Time traveler?" mumbled Kagome and everyone looked at Keiko.

The demon looked at her with his glare becoming even colder. He knew she had a secret. He needed answers from her, and he needed them now. Sesshoumaru stepped to her closing the distance between them. Keiko didn't flinch and stayed in her place. The young woman sighed and bowed her head.

"Yes, I am from the future, better said from the twenty first century."

_**Hey, my dear readers! how was the chapter? I really hope you like it! The chapter is a little longer so I hope you enjoyed it ;) anyway, see you soon and don't forget to leave a review, soon is my birthday so the reviewers will receive cakes;) good luck to everyone!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Het folks how are you? It's been a while, I know, sorry about that! I hope you will like this chapter so please leave me a review and let me know what you think. I am really trying to keep Sesshoumaru in character so…_

_Anyway on with the chapter! Good luck to everyone and thanks to every person who's reading._

"Are you sure Keiko-chan? Maybe you should stay with us for a while?" asked Kagome looking at her with worry in her eyes she was observing how Keiko secured her luggage on the horse's back.

"No Kagome-chan, I need to get to that shrine, I need to find my way home," replied Keiko looking at morning sky that started to colour in purple.

She thanked Kagome and wished them good luck; Kagome understood that she wanted to return home. Keiko hugged the young miko and patted her shoulder with care smiling at her. Kagome smiled in return and said she hoped Keiko will find her way home. Keiko nodded and she easily jumped on horse's back then looked at them.

"Where are you going alone?" asked her the hanyou folding his hands on his chest.

"The bastard's sword brought you here so he should be the one to help you get home," grumbled Inuyasha looking into the forest where he knew his brother was spending the night.

"I don't need his help, I am better on my own. Trust me, I can take care of myself, but thanks for the concern," smiled Keiko nodding her head and saying good bye to them, she spurred the horse toward the horizon.

Inuyasha hn-ked and looked at his sleepy mate that was waving her hand at Keiko.

"Take care Keiko-chan, hope to see you soon!" cried Kagome still waving her hand.

"Always travel to east and you should reach the shrine in half a day!" yelled Inuyasha in his turn and Keiko turned her head to look at them.

"Thanks guys, but I honestly hope NOT to see you again," smiled the woman but seeing Inuyasha's clueless face she added.

"This means I hope to get home soon! Anyway good luck and take care!"

Keiko turned her head and looked at the road, thanking herself for taking warm clothes with her. The morning was fresh and cold. She could feel fluffy snows pinching her red cheeks. It wasn't a pleasure to travel on a horse's back in this weather, but she had no other choice, she wanted to get home. Her only clue was the shrine, so she decided to start her search from there, plus she was sure Kaoru went in search for her, so she wanted to avoid another meeting with him. She ducked closer to the horse in an attempt to protect herself from the cold wind and spurred the horse again.

* * *

"Rin, we are going," was all Sesshoumaru said when entering the cave.

The little girl that only woke up and had breakfast, nodded her head at him and without saying a word she got on her feet and started preparing for the journey. He decided to take her with him; now that the village was destroyed there was no reason to let her stay with them. Inuyasha had to protect his own pack, Rin was his own concern.

Inuyasha and Kagome didn't say anything, they too thought this was the best for her at the moment, when the village was destroyed, plus Sesshoumaru was able to protect her. Kohaku insisted in leaving Kirara with his sister so he soon too was on Ah-Un's back holding the reins in his hands.

Sesshoumaru looked around himself, it seemed like someone was missing, yet her smell was still present. He sniffed the air again but the human female's scent started wearing off.

"She's already gone," said Inuyasha approaching him from behind and smirking at him.

"Hn," replied the older demon ignoring his brother and turning around.

"She went when you were in the forest, by the way what where you doing there?" asked the younger sibling but the demon dog replied coldly.

"None of your concern, weakling," and smirked when he saw how Inuyasha tensed and his face went red with anger.

"Why you…." Started Inuyasha jumping at him but a single word heard from the cave calmed him.

"Inuyasha…" hearing Kagome's voice he smirked in return and turning around her went to the cave.

Sesshoumaru looked at the members of his pack; everyone was ready.

"Let's go," he ordered them and everyone nodded including Rin who seemed very happy to travel with him again.

He wouldn't let anyone know about this, but he actually was satisfied to have her next to him again. Rin had no problem with napping on the dragon's back, it was almost like home for her and she was feeling safe.

"Do you think Keiko-chan will be ok on her own?" he heard the miko asking and his brother's short "yes" in reply.

"I really hope you are right, she seems a nice person," said thoughtfully the young woman.

* * *

Just when Sesshoumaru and his travelling companions took off, a few horses approached the cave in a hurry. The horses where nearly breathing from tiredness, it seemed they were traveling the entire night. A young man dressed in fancy samurai clothes jumped from the saddle and entered the cave in a hurry. Sesshoumaru wasn't interested in human matters but his acute hearing allowed him to hear the dialogue inside.

"Where is she?" asked the young lord looking around himself.

"Where is who my lord?" asked calmly the monk.

"Don't mess with me where is the woman from yesterday? She must've run away in your carriage," asked the human lord again.

"I don't understand what you mean, I don't know where she may be," replied the monk his voice still calm and collected.

"If I will find her you'll pay for it!" saying this, the young lord went outside but seeing the empty carriage an idea came to his mind.

"Hm, so she took the horse, I think I know where she went this time," he smiled to himself jumping on his horse again.

"Let us go," said Sesshoumaru starting walking toward east.

* * *

It was many hours passed after midday, when Keiko reached a forest that finally seemed familiar. Actually she was pretty far from it; first she travelled with Kaoru, then with Miroku. She was very tired and hungry, she stopped only once to eat some Choco bars and stretch her legs. The horse seemed tired too. Keiko pitied the animal but she wanted home more. The air smelled strange, like… smoke. Keiko spurred the horse and finally saw a cloud of black smoke ascending to the sky. She jumped on the ground and ran to the fire's flames that were already visible. The scary noise of burning ashes was heard from afar. She ran as fast as she could only to find the shrine set on fire.

"No, this can't be!" she panicked trying to look carefully when something strange caught her vision.

The shrine was covered in flames. Everywhere were eyes could see were only firestorms. Everything around her seemed red and hot. She covered her eyes with her elbow and made a few steps closer. In the centre of the shrine's yard the fire seemed bigger and hotter, if hell existed, Keiko though it must be something like this. She strained her vision and blinked a few times. In the middle of the flames, where the fire was bigger was someone standing. When she looked careful she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Sesshoumaru…" she whispered not believing what she saw.

She looked around herself and finding the fountain she soaked her clothes with water, loudly cursing the cold weather and the dog's stupidity. She made few steps closer and observed his surroundings. He was standing in the middle of a circle that had burning symbols in the centre, just when his legs stood. From those symbols thick lianas with huge thorns that hugged his body. When she looked closer she observed how the spikes digging deeper and deeper in his flesh, were drinking his blood. The thorns also prevented his injures to close.

"Oh God," whispered Keiko and jumped to him in the middle of the circle.

When she saw his pale face she understood that he must be in deep pain, but not a single noise escaped his tightened lips. When he saw her, his blur vision followed her moves but he didn't seem to recognize her. The flames' limbs were hugging his body, lingering his skin. The smell was heavy and the hot air hardened her breath. Keiko looked at his hands, he was totally trapped, and three lianas were securing his hands. Keiko felt a lump in her throat and slipping her hands through the thorns she grabbed his sword. Freeing the sword from the scabbard she easily cut the lianas that suddenly transformed into dust and pushed him from the fire. He fell breathless with a hard thud and remained still. Breathing heavily she fell on him but firstly rolled from him and pushed him as far away from the fire's flames.

"Ok, so now I will free you from this thorns ok?" she asked carefully starting to tear the thorns from his flesh.

Hot crimson blood continued to flow from his body but when she extracted the spikes his flesh started closing in an instant. He soon opened his eyes and looked at her. From his look he could tell he wasn't happy to see her, mostly to see her next to him.

"Relax I didn't do anything, by the way how could a strong demon like you caught in a trap like this? Yep I see that it obviously was a trap, so how?" asked the girl throwing the next spike aside.

The demon looked away and tried to stand up but he was too weak and his body returned to its place.

"Don't get up, you lost a lot of blood and even a strong demon as yourself needs to regain his power. So, you didn't answer to my question," said the girl furrowing her brow at him.

"None of your concern," replied the demon but Keiko hissed and after taking a few deep breaths to calm down she continued.

"First of all why were you here? When I left you were still there and not showing any wish to come at the shrine in which I was interested."

"Do not compare my speed with a simple horse's," growled the demon but Keiko smirked and said.

"Yep I know you are fast but this doesn't explain why you are here trapped in some creepy…"

Sesshoumaru took a deep breath and refrained himself from another growl. This annoying human had a long tongue. The fact that she actually _saved_ him, pissed him more. She continued to loudly speak her mind, continuing to tear off the thorns from his body. His head started to hurt more from hearing her voice. He would never admit that he was in a difficult situation, not even over his dead body. The priest made a fool of himself trapping him in that old circle. He heard from this kind of exorcizing from his mother. It was a very powerful one, but took a lot of energy and power and needed priests with really strong spiritual power. He never knew they had one in this temple.

He easily reached the shrine traveling on his cloud, ordering Kohaku and Jaken to watch over Rin. He needed some answers and the human female said that she found his sword in that shrine so it definitely have to have a connection with the thief. When he reached the shrine, the fire was already set on it. He heard the same laugh from before flying in the air and started after it. Following the voice, he reached the yard's centre where the circle was set. Only a single step was enough for the trap to activate.

"Your arrogance is your doom; you wanted to kill us to demonstrate your power, that's why you followed me. Now this shrine will be your grave, farewell," laughed the voice at last, before disappearing in the air.

At first he tried to step outside from the circle but the vines that grow from the symbols embedded his body and the thorns deepened in his flesh absorbing his youki along with his blood. Every move of resistance tightened the vines on his body, so he soon stopped moving. When he planned on using his claws, he failed again; the purification was making its deal, he was becoming weaker and couldn't use his demonical powers.

He even didn't observe the woman when she appeared at the shrine. His vision was already blurred and the pain prevented him from moving around. For a demon the worst enemy is the sacred power and having her everywhere around his body was causing him discomfort. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw that the woman entered the circle without problems, she was human after all. But when he saw that she freed Bakusaiga from its scabbard and cut the vines he was truly amazed. Then she just pushed him aside from the circle where he finally started breathing without hurting.

She smelled like smoke mixed with vapour, she firstly soaked her clothes with water. Her hair was messed and glued to her face and neck. He sniffed her again, she wasn't injured at all. She continued talking, freeing his body from the thorns but he was only thinking how easily he could kill her at the moment even in his weak state. He observed her closely and finally decided to explain her about the sacred circle.

"It was an old sacred circle meant to exterminate demons. It was blessed by ninety-nine priests so even a strong demon like me can be trapped in it," he finally answered looking her in the eye.

He couldn't let her think that he was weak for falling into this trap. His mother told him that even his father could've been exorcised by a circle of this type. The woman nodded then looked at the sky, her look becoming thoughtful.

"This means they predicted that you will come here, so they may have even another trap set. Who knows what trump cards they have up their sleeves? It means that my way home is temporarily out of reach, seeing that the shrine is destroyed…" sighed the girl then turned her head and looked at him.

Her eyes were a deep shadow of brown, having a unusual sparkle in them. He caught himself thinking that her eyes were pretty intriguing for a human's. She insisted on helping him up. What amazed him again was that she wasn't afraid of him; she touched him without fear or aversion and he found that uncommon as well. Her palm was so small compared to his clawed one. Fragile and weak, he stated in the end, looking at her neck that too seemed easy to break. She turned her head and looked directly into his eyes.

"Is something wrong? Do you feel any pain?" she asked with concern in her voice.

Was she concerned about him? Pathetic, he needed no human pity or help. But why he felt a strange scratching feeling in his chest? No one was ever concerned for him, no one except Rin and Jaken but Jaken is still Jaken, a demon… even his mother never showed any emotion toward her son, so he wasn't used to that. Fury started to boil in his chest and he pushed her aside saying.

"I don't need a weak human's help or pity!"

Keiko lurked aside, but caught her equilibrium and looked at him with her face becoming red with anger.

"You arrogant jerk; this weak human saved your life so have some decency, I was only… Oh forget it, how silly of me to think that you actually can feel gratitude! Go to hell!" saying that she turned around and went to her horse not bothering to look at the cold bastard. He passed next to her but none of them spoke a word.

"Keiko-sama!" she heard someone screaming and turned around to inspect her surroundings.

"Keiko-sama! Are you Keiko sama?" asked her a boy around ten years old dressed in rough clothes.

He looked like most village boys, with his dark hair tied in a short ponytail and running around barefooted. He ran to Keiko and ducked coughing his breath. Sesshoumaru casted a look at the child, what was going on here?

"Are you Keiko sama?" asked the kid again and Keiko nodded asking him what he wanted.

"The holy miko Hayashi asked me to find you, she knew you will come here today but she couldn't stay here any longer, so she asked me to find you and tell you what she said."

Keiko furrowed her brow and approached the kid. Kneeling in front of him she looked him in the eye and asked.

"Yes, I am called Keiko but how do you knew it was me?"

"Miko-sama told me to find a beautiful woman dressed in strange clothes. She also said you will save a demon from his demise, so that's how I knew it was you," replied the boy smiling widely.

This information caught Sesshoumaru's attention so he made a step toward the kid intending to ask him about this strange miko. The kid tensed and started trembling and cringing but the woman stepped in front of him and said.

"Stop Sesshoumaru, you're scaring him!"

"Humans are scared of demons," replied Sesshoumaru with satisfaction but the woman took a deep breath and replied.

"Yes, they are but would you be ok if Rin was scared of you too?"

The question caught him off-guard and he growled but the woman turned her back on him and smiled at the kid.

"Don't worry, I won't let him hurt you. You may tell me what the miko said."

The kid gulped and nodded still looking at the angry demon that was in a stupor. Seehoumaru couldn't believe that this annoying human was so sure of herself. First she didn't seem to be afraid of him, second she turned her back on him a _demon._ No one ever does this, turning his back on a demon as himself and third the pathetic creature thought herself capable of protecting the kid from him. He decided to deal with her later, she must be taught a lesson, a hard one about the role of demons in this world. He will first wait and hear the words from the child.

"Miko sama said that she knows why you are here and she may help you finding your way home," said the boy trying hard to repeat all the world the miko told him.

The human female paled and yelped covering her lips with her palm. She started trembling and grabbing the kid by his shoulders started shaking him with force asking him:

"Are you sure she said these words? Are you sure?" she asked over and over again and when the kid nodded his head she asked him where she could find that holy miko.

"She said she is in her house on mount Hakurei, but the road there is covered with water and won't soon dry, only at spring time," replied the kid looking at her then casting a glance at the scary demon that inspected him and the woman.

"Spring? Are you kidding me? I can't stay here till spring!" yelled the young woman panicking.

"Are you sure? Maybe there is another way to reach her house?" she asked again with hope in her voice.

Sesshoumaru smirked again; did she want to return home that badly? He had no home at the moment and had no problems with that. He himself decided to travel for a while and hasn't visited his castle in years, but this woman wants to get home like her life depends on it. On the other hand a human's life is way shorter than his, that's why they are so attached to their houses. He turned his back and wanted to walk away when he heard the boy's unsure answer.

"If only you could fly," replied the boy looking at the sky.

"Fly?" mumbled Keiko blinking in confusion.

They definitely don't have planes in this time if only… Keiko looked at the demon that was clueless about her amazing plan.

"Sesshoumaru, you can fly right?" she asked him her smile becoming wider with each second.

"Hn."

"Yes you can fly, so you will take me there," decided Keiko nodding her head in approval but the demon smirked and said.

"I refuse!"

"But you can't refuse," smirked Keiko taking a step toward him.

"And why is that human?" he asked her showing his fangs but the woman didn't seem intimidated.

"Because you owe me, that's why," she spoke with a satisfied smile but the demon didn't seem to understand.

He started walking away but Keiko grabbed his shoulder and said.

"Sesshoumaru, a little detail: I saved your life. Any man of honour would repay the debt"

He stopped in place, turning his head and looking at the crazy female. He clenched his teeth knowing that she was right. He was a man of honour and even if she was just a mere human he owed her. Indeed, he needed to repay his debt to this weak, pathetic human. Yes, indeed she saved his life and he as a man of honour have to pay his debt. Damn her, why is she so sharp minded? He himself knew he owed her and wasn't happy about that but the fact that the female, actually had the nerve to ask him to repay his debt, amazed him to the limit. The fact itself already disturbed his entire essence, his everything, but now, having her every day next to him… it will be a miracle if he won't kill her in the next few days, yet to accompany her to the sacred mountain.

"Hn," he said again but the girl folded her hands on her chest and started tapping her foot.

"You owe me Sesshoumaru, I ask you to repay your debt with this travel. You will help me get to that mountain and take me to that miko," she said again and he growled understanding that he had no other choice but to accept.

Damn her, damnable insufferable human woman, he had no other choice. She actually saved his life and he thought that he will find a way to repay his debt but he never thought that she will dare to ask him directly. She smiled satisfied with herself, already knowing that she won.

"Fine you damn woman, I will take you to that miko," he more growled than spoke the words, so the kid startled and after he bowed he ran away as fast as he could.

"Let us go," said Keiko taking her luggage from her horse and smiling widely at him.

Damn you, repeated Sesshoumaru in his mind for the thousandth time and looked at the woman that will be his companion for the future time. The woman took a deep breath and approached him.

"Thank you, I know you are a man of honour and I used this against you, but I really need your help, so really, thank you," she said bowing her head at him.

Sesshoumaru only smirked at her but said nothing and simply started walking. Keiko took a deep breath looking at the sky, this journey will be a difficult one, and she will have to travel with a living demon.

"If you shall lag behind I won't wait for you," she heard him saying and ran toward him saying.

"Yes, yes I get it, I won't stay behind, I will always be by your side," she added just to tease him but the cold look he gave her, made her silent.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hello! my dear readers! I am so sad, nobody seems to review my story. does this means you don't like it? this makes me really sad... ok here's the deal: when I will receive 5 and more comments I will update the next chapter. so please review ok?)))_**

**_nyght_elf_**

"Sesshoumaru can we please stop?" asked Keiko for the thousandth time receiving the same short cold answer.

"No."

The young woman sighed bowing her head in despair and taking a deep breath, she increased her step. She was tired and hungry, but mostly cold. Her clothes including even her hair, were all messed, and smelled of smoke and dirt. She looked at her pants and examined her jacket.

"Uf I stink almost like Inuyasha," she mumbled with disgust, twitching her nose.

"Achoo!" she sneezed and gulped brushing her dirty bangs aside.

"Sesshoumaru, don't you know of a hot spring somewhere near? I urgently need a bath!"

"Hn," smirked Sesshoumaru, turning his head and looking at the female. He twitched his sensitive nose, her smell indeed was awful.

"If I won't take a bath every demon and animal in the neighborhood will run here, to see the awful smell that ruins the air," said the woman in an annoying voice.

"_Will she always be so annoying?"_ He asked himself, trying with all his forces to maintain his composure. He was very tempted to grab her delicate neck between his fingers. Only a slight push will end her life, and the talking will stop. He could tell that she was tired, she was almost falling on her knees, but knowing he will let her behind, she stubbornly continued to walk.

He knew that she was human, weak and mortal and he wasn't used having someone as her, next to himself. Rin, Rin was different, she was a child, this one is a grown up woman. He didn't care if she was suffering; he was at every pass, showing his supremacy. He was strong, never feeling weary or cold. He could tell by her trembling body that she was cold. Her body language was easily read by him, she was hungry, cold and tired but he didn't care, he needed to hurry. He had a reason to hurry up, Rin and Kohaku were alone, he was sure Jaken wasn't a treat for the demons that attacked them lately, so he must rush.

Her heart was beating loudly in her chest; he made a mental point in remembering the specific sound. He hated this, but her life was in his hands for now, he must protect her in order to repay his debt. He imagined his father's face, if he would've known that he was protecting a human woman and gritted his teeth. If Inuyasha will ever find about this, he would be constrained to kill him.

"Are we almost there?" she asked him carefully casting a look at him and disturbing his thoughts.

Seeing that he again ignored her, she finally stopped talking. The truth was that she was very nervous and a little scared, being next to a demon. She considered herself a brave person, but any living human would be afraid traveling with a real demon that you could only meet in books or on the TV. She tried to ease the atmosphere by talking, but saw that this wasn't helping at all, so she instead decided to walk in silence. Sesshoumaru was walking at the same speed, his steps solid and rhythmical. His white hair was steadily swaying from one part to another. He didn't show any sign of tiredness or stress. She smirked thinking that if she hadn't touched him before, she indeed would've believed that he was made of cold, white stone. She always was proud of her stamina but after the stress and the tiredness from today, she wasn't in her best form.

She continued to follow him, feeling happy that her luggage had rollers and she was easily dragging it after her. He never spoke with her again after they started their journey, even if Keiko tried to hold a dialog that in the end still rested a monolog. Sesshoumaru would only smirk or hiss the "hn" sound and always keep walking, not even once turning his head to look at his new companion.

"Can we please make a short stop?" she asked him in a pleading voice.

The answer consisted only of a short cold, word: no! Keiko sighed and said

"I will rest for a few minutes, then I will catch up with you." She was tired and needed a break.

"Do as you wish," he finally replied and Keiko nodded her head in agreement.

"But don't walk too fast, I can't keep up with your speed," she yelled and received the same "hn" sound.

The sun was almost gone behind the horizon and the evening became even colder that before. She rested her luggage on the ground and sat down on it, stretching her sore legs. She closed her eyes and started to breathe deeply in order to calm down and to relax her body. A strange noise made her ears twitch. She opened her eyes and looked around herself; she was surrounded. There were almost ten dressed like samurais men, every one of them with a sword pointed at her. From the trees appeared a black huge horse, with a familiar man on its back.

"Kaoru…" sighed Keiko not knowing, to laugh or to cry at the vision.

"You caught up faster than I thought," she admitted wanting to get up, but saw that one of the armed soldiers pointed his sword at her.

"Oh, give me a break; are we going through the same procedure again? Can't you leave me alone?" she asked Kaoru who easily jumped on the ground and headed toward her.

"Do not resist, you are at disadvantage," he said grabbing his sword's hilt and looking at her with a confident smile.

She was again dressed in her weird clothes and her hair was dirty yet she still was desirable for him. Seeing her, his blood went faster down his veins. She was meant to be his and no one will stop him from claiming her, not even she herself.

"Hell no, I am not going with you, I must return home," she said jumping on her feet and preparing for action.

First she made a step but the closest soldier waved his sword at her. She easily ducked and supporting her body with her both hands, she hurled her right leg forward, pushing with force. His knees buckled and the man fell on his back with a sound of amazement on his lips. The next one that approached her from behind got the air knocked of his lugs, meeting her left feet in his chest. He fell on his backside with a hard thud.

Two men seeing their fallen comrades attacked her with their swords and battle cries. The look in their eyes was murderous. They were angry at her, because of her they were humiliated a second time, plus they travelled the entire night without rest.

"No, don't hurt her," yelled Kaoru to his men, but it was too late.

Keiko easily avoided the first blade but the second slightly chopped her sleeve and scratched her skin.

"Crap," she cursed under her nose blocking the next hit with her elbow.

She ducked again and hit the soldier in his chest with her palm. With her other hand she grabbed him by his wrist and looking at him, her lips widened in a slight smile. The man looked at her, his look obviously telling that he didn't understand what she was doing. With a fast move she wrenched his hand and knocked the sword out of his hand, and then she rolled on her back and jumped on her feet holding the sword in her hand.

"Now I'm not at disadvantage," she smiled, addressing to Kaoru who stood and observed her every move.

She stood in the battle rack, her look confident and calm. She was in her element, feeling sure of herself with a sword in her hand. What she didn't know was that a pair of golden eyes were observing her every move.

Sesshoumaru felt the humans' presence a long time ago, but he didn't pay attention to them. He smelled her near the place where he left her, but he decided to wait. He won't be the one to search for her; she must follow him and obey his every word. He stopped and waited for her, but she still wasn't coming. Then he smelled her blood and in the next second he was next to the place where she stood. The plan was to wait until she will need help and to save her, thus repay his debt once and for all. Unfortunately it didn't work how he planned. She took the sword from one of the soldiers and was armed and ready to battle.

"Kaoru this is getting silly, leave me alone, I must return home," she said to the samurai who looked at her carefully.

So she knew the man, decided Sesshoumaru seeing the familiar way she spoke to him.

"You are mine and you should be punished for running away," replied the man taking a step to her.

"Yours? Are you kidding me? Am I a pet or a belonging to be "yours"? You don't even know my name, but that's not the point," she finished the sentence.

"Your name?" asked dumbfounded the man. He really didn't ask her name.

"See? I am Onizaki Keiko, nice to meet you."

Keiko nodded her head at him and smirked. The other men looked at her with careful look observing her posture and exploring her weak points. They never expected a woman to be such a treat to their warrior pride. One of the soldiers charged toward her. She blocked the first lunge with her sword and turning around, jammed the next sword aside pushing the soldier with her leg in his chest. The man's breath got out of him, and he flew behindhand looking at her with an amazed look.

"You're just a woman," he whispered thunderstruck.

"Sesshoumaru's sword definitely is better than this," she stated as a matter of fact, examining the blade in the last rays of the sun.

"I know I am a woman and I find that quite satisfying," she said turning her head at him.

"Got a problem with that?" she asked him and made a step toward Kaoru.

"Let's finish this farce, you and me, now and forever," she proposed turning her head to one side and looking at him with a determinate expression.

Sesshoumaru was still observing her every move when his sensitive senses, felt that someone was approaching the place where he left Rin. The probability that it was a foe was very high. He was out of time. He growled knowing that he must respect his word and take the human woman with him. He landed in front of her just when the samurai wanted to give his answer to her.

The commotion his apparition created was quite satisfying. Everyone gasped in fear and started to tremble slightly. The soldier faces paled and they all pointed their trembling swords at him.

"A demon! He's a demon!"

"Mononoke!" Everyone except her yelled in fear, she only casted her surprised glance at him.

"Sesshoumaru…" but she couldn't finish her sentence.

"We are going," he said grabbing her by her shoulder and tossing her toward the road.

"Hey, can you be gentler?" she yelled at him regaining her equilibrium.

"Get away from her," said Kaoru pointing his sword at Sesshoumaru.

He made a step toward the white haired demon intending to strike him. Keiko stopped in place and turned around.

"Kaoru don't, you don't stand a chance against him, trust me," she assured him with a confident tone.

She started to fear for the fool's life. Sesshoumaru kills the ones like them just for sport, like doing nothing. Their lives don't count for him.

"Did he kidnap you?" he asked her but Sesshoumaru turned around, he was already walking toward him and he already activated his poisonous whip. His fingers started to glow green and his eyes changed colour from gold to red. Keiko reacted without thinking. She jumped at him and hugged him with both hands pressing herself hard on his chest.

"Sesshoumaru, please don't kill them, they aren't worth your time," she argued knowing his weak point: his pride.

Is this woman out of her mind? Sesshoumaru though that she definitely was, for a sane woman would never do what she did now, she simply threw herself on a demon, separating him from his prey.

"You! You are his whore?" asked one of the men with venom in his voice.

He could feel her fast beating heart next to his, she was scared.

"Don't be silly, we just travel together," she replied looking at the already growling Sesshoumaru.

"Fools, get away from here, this is the strongest demon here. If you care for your lives get away!" she yelled losing her cool.

Seeshoumaru grabbed her hands with his clawed hand and tried to toss her aside.

"Move, woman or I will kill you!"

She shook her head and closing her eyes she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Sesshoumaru, please," she whispered but then one of the soldiers jumped with his sword at her screaming dirty words at her. Someone first flew some powder on him, but Sesshoumaru even didn't flinch; only Keiko sneezed a few times.

"Do you think this weak powder affects this Sesshoumaru?" he asked showing his fangs and the soldier startled at his words.

Another man flew at him with his sword in his hand. His battle cry got stuck in his throat when Sesshoumaru's hand made the deadly blow and the green whip stopped his heart. Keiko blinked not believing her eyes. She looked at the men seeing how the death took the light out of his eyes. His legs buckled and he slowly started to fall, the sword fell on the ground from his already weak hand. He finally fell on the ground and the blood from his wounds covered the mud in red. Keiko could only hear the beating of her heart in her ears. She blinked and looked at the man, then looked at Sesshoumaru.

He in his turn bowed his head to look at the woman. Her face was pale and her eyes were as wide as a pool, yet her hands were still on his back. She started to tremble blinking constantly until he saw a tear coming from the corner of her left eye. When he looked at the rest of the men, he saw evident fear on their features. This was quite satisfying; he was a demon after all. He smirked and said.

"Move away from my path."

They all made a step aside; some of them started to yell in fear and ran away in panic. Kaoru screamed orders at them but three of them ran away not even turning their heads to look behind.

The woman's hands were trembling; she looked at him and released him then fell on her knees, still looking at him. When the next soldier lost his composure and attacked him, he raised his hand again, but when he wanted to strike the stupid woman jumped before the man, stretching her hands aside.

"No, please," she pleaded with him.

The silence grew heavier by each second, everyone was afraid to move or to cause a noise. Kaoru looked at Keiko, she was or a fool or very brave yet he could tell she was nervous and scared herself. Then how did she know the demon? What connection do they have? Is she really his mistress, this being the reason why she ran away?

Sesshoumaru enjoyed the game, seeing her scared face, was amazing. Still she wasn't crying, she had a lonely tear in her eye.

"Damn," he cursed when his sharp sense again warned him of the danger traveling toward his camp.

He cursed again, the woman wasn't able to travel that fast, so he had only one choice. He couldn't leave her behind, he gave his word that he will take her to that miko and his word always had a great value. He never broke his word and he definitely wasn't going to break that tradition because of a mere human.

"Rin!" he spoke feeling again the dark aura.

Keiko heard the name and understood everything. Walking on shaking legs toward her luggage and grabbing the handle, she started walking on the road, not daring to look at him. She yelped when he grabbed her by her waist, and raised her in the air. He wanted to throw her luggage but she grabbed the handle tightly shaking her head.

"Don't move woman," was all he said before creating the cloud under his feet and flying to the sky, leaving the wondering Kaoru alone with his men.

"Damn, she escaped again," he cursed heading toward his horse.

"Take him back to the manor, he deserves a proper burial. This demon will pay for what he did, I swear he'll pay!" swore Kaoru getting on his horse's back and spurring the animal.

* * *

These demons were making no sound.

They had no smell and no definite form. They were fast as the wind and cold as the ice, moving like invisible shadows between the trees. When they were approaching it seemed like the nature itself moaned in pain, feeling the deadly atmosphere. The sound that they were making could send chills even at the bravest person, a sound of deep cold anger mixed with pure hatred. The low guttural growl could make one's heart trembling with fear and the blood become cold.

Kohaku never saw demons like these ones, nor did he hear about them. His village had its own archive about all kind of demons but he never read about any of these. His brave heart refused to became cowardly, he had to protect Rin, and his life mattered less. The girl was waiting for lord Sesshoumaru to come and her thoughts were concentrated at him, yet after the drama she passed through she had changed. She became more silent and was often thinking at something, her look becoming absent. Kohaku thought that she must feel sorry for the ones who died in attack; she grew attached to them through time.

It was good that she wasn't feeling the dark atmosphere that was in the air. Jaken was unusually silent and composed, he looked at Kohaku and nodded, but the young demon slayer had the time to see a shadow of fear nascent in the depths of his eyes. Lord Sesshoumaru was gone and they could be in trouble if some weird demons will attack them.

Kohaku knew they were snatching around, sniffing and looking for them, but they had surrounded themselves with herbs that hide the scent, and Jaken made an illusion spell with his wooden staff. He didn't know how much longer they will be able to fool the ones that were searching for them. Kohaku took a deep breath and looked at their camp. Everything was good for the time being, the fire in the middle of the camp, the resting dragon next to their food supplies and Rin. Rin was sitting on a wooden roll that Kohaku prepared for her and was looking at the fire.

"Is something wrong Kohaku?" asked him the girl meeting his eyes.

"No, nothing is wrong Rin," he replied feeling miserable for lying but he didn't want to trouble the girl that was already suffering.

"Sesshoumaru-sama should be back soon, don't worry," she told him with an assuring smile and he nodded.

He really hoped Sesshoumaru-sama will come back soon, but just in case he prepared his weapons and smeared the blades with poison, always looking at the trees that seemed colder and darker than usual.

* * *

Keiko glanced at Sesshoumaru who looked only forward and increased his speed every second. He must really care for Rin if he hurried that way. From the manga she knew about his feeling toward the little girl but seeing this in person… well everything seemed strange here, starting from her traveling, yet he was the same as she predicted, cold and cruel with a huge Ego. She smirked when a thought crossed her mind.

"Sesshoumaru, will you kill me too?" she asked him promptly, looking directly at him trying and to observe his reaction and maybe read his face. The question didn't surprised him, not a single muscle on his face flinched.

"My word is keeping me from killing you," he finally said through clenched teeth.

Keiko saw that he was barely restraining himself from growling at her but she continued.

"Not now, I mean later, after we reach the shrine and you will fulfill your word," he didn't answer and she sighed looking at the stars.

"I guess that means a yes," she smiled sadly but then she looked at the ground where she saw Sesshoumaru's camp.

Keiko's heart increased its speed when she saw that Rin and the others were surrounded by youkais, jackal youkais. She could see their red eyes sparkling in the nights' dark and could hear their hysterical laugh that broke the silence. They were sneaking around and waved their tails in anticipation. If they were like their animal relatives this means they were in trouble. Next to them there were other creatures, more like cold soulless shadows. Keiko tightened her grip on Sesshoumaru's hand and looked him in the eye without saying a word. He nodded his head at her and they landed soundlessly in the shadow of some bushes. Sesshoumaru released his sword and headed toward them but when Keiko tried to follow him, he turned his head and ordered her to stay there.

"No way, I want to help," she argued but then she felt how a strong hand grabbed her by her waist and someone pulled her to a strong chest.

Keiko felt how a clawed hand with thin long fingers that was as cold as ice, grabbed her neck and started caressing it.

"My, my, the great Sesshoumaru finally found himself a human woman. After all it is always true, like father like son," smirked a male voice next to Keiko's ear.

"Ryujinshen, this human has nothing to do with this Sesshoumaru," spoke the dog demon looking at the new appeared demon that grabbed the human.

"Totally true," assured him Keiko, grabbing his clawed hand with her fingers and trying to ease the grip, easier said than done, he was a demon after all.

"Did you miss me? I missed you. I promised you I will wipe your clan from this world, now I came to fulfil my promise," spoke the male in a hysterical voice.

"You weakling, you are nothing compared to this Sesshoumaru," replied the inuyoukai with a confident voice examining the opportunity to kill the jackal without hurting the human.

"That may be true, but now I have a new ally that borrowed me some new powers," smiled the youkai.

Keiko twitched and furrowed her brow, new ally, and new powers? This wasn't as simple as it seemed. She tried to turn her head and to look at her captor but the male squeezed her harder and ordered her:

"Hold still you weak human if you want to survive."

"Like hell I will," replied Keiko with venom in her voice.

She ducked a little and tossed her elbow with force, hitting him in his solar plexus and then she lifted her right feet and hit him hard on his feet. The demon yelped and even didn't have time to react or to protect himself from her fast upcoming moves. She sharply hit his nose with the base of her palm, hearing the cracking sound of his cartilage, finishing the series with a hit in his most precious place with her fists put together. The demon ducked on his knees, being unable to breathe for a few seconds. His eyes changed color from brown to red and he whispered.

"You, bitch I will kill you for that."

"I don't actually like this kind of insult, you stupid cur! Keep your hands off me! Nobody dares to touch me without my permission!" spoke Keiko losing her cool.

It seemed the men in this era were very full of themselves. She looked at Sesshoumaru who observed her carefully and smirked taking a step toward him.

Sesshoumaru couldn't believe his eyes, being afraid that his mind was playing tricks on him. The human actually freed herself from a demon's grip. Not only freed, she even immobilised him for a while. This woman isn't as simple as she tends to be. He looked at the still yelping demon and smirked.

"Ryujinshen should I let the human fight you? It seems you are weaker than she is," he spoke in a mocking tone and the jackal demon growled in frustration.

"Sesshoumaru, you always considered yourself above the others, I will change that today!"

"You may try it, but it will end here!" said Sesshoumaru charging toward him with the blade in his hand but when he approached the demon; he transformed in mist and enveloped the space around them. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened a little but not a single word escaped his lips.

"What the…?" asked Keiko in his place, looking around herself and seeing how the mist was spreading around them. The visibility dropped to zero, it seemed you could cut the white mist with the knife, so dense it was.

"No, Rin," whispered Keiko seeing a dark shadow traveling toward the camp.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hello my dear readers) sorry, so sorry! I was out of sight for a long time I know but I was busy with my exams, I still have one final exam and then I will be able to fully concentrate on this fic. Pretty please leave me a review when you're leaving, I really feel happy reading them so please! (makes puppy eyes). Please enjoy the next chapter! **_

_**p.s. thanks again to my dear friend eclipse89 for her irreplaceable help, love you)**_

A sharp scream broke the night's silence. The birds that were sitting in their nests got scared and flew in the sky with load cries creating waves of wind that carried the leaves away. A hysterical laugh followed after another scream, and then everything went silent again. The illusion that surrounded the camp finally fell and dark creatures with red shining eyes, encircled the trio that stood in the middle of the clearing. The girl blinked intensely but refrained from screaming again. Just when one of the jackals bared his fangs at Rin, Kohaku sent his weapon flying at the demon. In the next second the creature was thrown in the nearest tree and rested there forever, being already breathless.

"Rin, stay behind my back, I will protect you!" said the boy with a dead serious voice and the girl only nodded in response, before taking a step and hiding behind his back.

The girl paled looking at the numerous creatures that stood so close to them, ready to strip their necks with their sharp fangs. Where was Sesshoumaru-sama she wondered, praying in her mind, wishing for him to come as soon as possible. She was biting her lips and wrung her hands, she was afraid for Kohaku. She didn't want to lose anyone, no, not again. She closed her eyes again and whispered her guardian's name again and again, more like a tantrum.

Kohaku was composed and fearless; his every hit was finding its prey. Jaken used the wooden staff sending wave of fire at the endlessly attaching creatures. Soon they were surrounded by dead bodies, but more and more of them continued to come. The mist that hugged everything around them in its white arms, made the fight ten times more difficult. Rin felt a slight push at her back and her little heart trembled in fear. She slowly turned her head but saw nothing. After the second look, she observed a dark shadow that was approaching her from behind.

"Kohaku! Sesshoumaru-sama!" yelped the little girl.

Keiko looked around herself and sighed finally understanding that she was lost, but still she refused to panic. She couldn't see Sesshoumaru or anyone else; she just knew that the murderous demon was somewhere there. The mist was still very dense and it seemed like poisonous vapours enriched the air that already was filled with fog. Keiko tried to feel or hear something, but it was rather impossible. Her only chance was to find the demon, even if she hated the fact. She hated being useless or powerless more than anything in the world. She gritted her teeth and sighed trying not to lose her composure.

"Sesshoumaru?" she asked in the mist's silence hoping that he will hear her. The chance that he will come to her was minimal but she had to try. She continued to walk, watching her steps carefully. She inspected the area around herself again and found what she was searching for. Picking the sturdy branch from the ground she considered using it like a weapon. She waved it a few times adjusting to its length. Just in time, she waved the branch and hit the jackal that jumped at her. The creature squealed in pain hitting on of the tree trunk. Unfortunately for her, the branch wasn't unbreakable and soon she stood only with the remaining of the branch in her hand. She cursed under her nose tossing it aside and looked around trying to find something else to use instead of the ruined weapon.

A pair of red eyes inspected her carefully before jumping at her but the beast couldn't reach his pray, for Sesshoumaru's claws cut his life.

"Useless, despicable human," he growled tossing the woman toward the camp.

The girl sighed but didn't say anything; she just cursed again and mumbled.

"Thanks… I guess…"

"Don't misunderstand woman, you cannot die until I fulfil my word," replied the demon sending another jackal flying.

"Hm, I knew it," smirked the woman but she had to admit he was strong.

Seeing how his every hit found its pray and even his clothes weren't crumpled or dirtied, she thought he really must have great instincts. Not only that, he was composed and careful yet having laziness about him that in fact was an air of supremacy and confidence.

The child's cry that they heard made them both startle and they hurried toward the camp. Not wanting to get lost again she grabbed his sleeve with her right hand. The demon looked at her and she felt the blood rushing to her cheeks. In reply he only smirked and hit the next demon that attacked them.

Sesshoumaru sniffed the air again, he heard Rin's cry but the mist prevented him from smelling her exact location. He knew Jaken and Kohaku will protect her but the jackal demons in reality were cowards that used dirty tricks. Countless numbers of demons continued to attack them; he knew they in fact were trying averting him from reaching his ward. Keiko sighed, the mist really was a pain in the foot but then the idea hit her.

"Why haven't I thought before?" she asked herself shaking her head.

"Seshoumaru, use the soryuha, the wind will clear the mist," she told him only to hear him smirk.

Sesshoumaru looked at his sword and then at the mist, smirking again he looked at the woman that was patiently waiting for his decision. It was very strange, but her vision was very clear and he saw no fear or hate in them, like he always saw in humans' eyes. Her look was different, sharp and calm but with no hint of dark feelings in them. He finally unleashed the sword and the wave created by his hit cleared the meadow. She looked at him and nodded her head at him but her look still remained the same. He examined her eyes carefully, the fact that he followed her advice didn't make her smirk or to become proud of herself mocking him. She only acknowledged the fact and kept walking next to him.

He finally was able to smell and feel like he always did, Rin was toward the east. In the next second he jumped and grabbed Rin in his hands just before a dark shadow approached her from behind.

"Ryujinshen you always were a weak and pathetic coward," he smirked at the shadow in time he was activating his poisonous whip.

Meanwhile Keiko approached Kohaku who was fighting the jackal demons that seemed countless. He was using his flying weapon, Kusarigama but he also had a sword on his hip.

"Can you borrow me your sword Kohaku?"

The boy looked at her and nodding freed the sword from his hilt and threw it at Keiko. Keiko caught the weapon and waved it in her hand, feeling its heaviness and adjusting it to her palm.

"Kohaku, I will cover you," she screamed at the boy and looked around herself.

The first demon was cut in half, the second lost his head.

"It's nice using a sword again," she smiled but then she saw Sesshoumaru who was protecting himself from a wave of hits. The jackal demon transformed in his true form and continued to send blast attacks. Huge dark balloons filled with poison were flying at Sesshoumaru who avoided every hit still holding Rin in his hands. In the next second the child was thrown next to her and Kohaku.

"Protect her," was all he said before jumping at the demon with the sword in his hand.

Keiko sighed and cut the next demon in half grimacing when their blood sprained on her clothes. The two headed dragon sent another wave of flames frying a lot of demons.

"This is a real ambush, how do they have so many demons?" she asked Kohaku but the boy replied that he had no idea.

Rin was soon tossed on Ah-Un's back and Keiko tossed Kohaku toward the dragon nodding her head.

"But…" started the boy but Keiko shook her head showing him the trembling Rin.

The boy nodded and sending the kusarigama at the next demon, started to clear his way. Keiko waved her sword at the next demon. The blade went through the flesh cutting the creature in half. The next one followed his brother in the afterlife and so on and on.

Finally Kohaku reached the dragon and looked at Keiko nodding his head. He then jumped on Ah-Un's back, the dragon suddenly waved his tail and sent another jackal flying then speeding he took to the sky and flew away.

"What an intelligent creature," mumbled Keiko cutting the jackal that jumped at her with a load scream. Liquid poison mixed with slobber dripped on the ground from his opened jaws.

"Disgusting," she crocked her face looking at the ugly creature then she heard a scream.

"No, where is the child?" asked an angry voice from behind.

Keiko recognized this voice, it was the jackal leader. He materialized before her with a sadistic smile on his face. Keiko finally had the opportunity to examine him carefully. He was in his humanoid form, yet Keiko had to admit that Sesshoumaru definitely looked handsomer than this one. He was tall, yet his body had its unique form, he was less human than Sesshoumaru, his bones having a rough form. The tone of his skin was a dirty bronze and the claws were pure black. Keiko had to admit that the most antipathetic part was his face.

His face was long, someone would describe it as sharp, thin lips widened in a cruel smile, a pug nose along with narrow red eyes, shadowed by red bushy eyebrows. His long ponytail was also red, but more like sand red. He was dressed in a fancy red kimono with a black obi. On his hip he had a sword that looked like a masterpiece. Keiko's eyes brightened when she saw the sword.

"Where is the child?" he asked her taking a step toward her, but Keiko raised her head and looked at him.

The left corner of her lips went up in a mocking way.

"Well, she's not here. Do you think I couldn't understand that you kept Sesshoumaru occupied sending thousands of minions at him, just in order to sneak the girl easily when he was busy fighting them?"

The demon growled and charged toward her flexing his claw at her. Keiko blocked his claws with her sword and pushed him again in his chest with her left leg.

"It seems you can't hold your new technique too long, what a pity, guess Sesshoumaru will soon kill you," she mocked him again but the demon paled hearing her words.

"How… how do you know? My new technique… who told you?" he asked her baring his teeth at her.

Keiko smirked; demons weren't so smart after all. She will try to find some more information mocking him.

Sesshomaru was starting to lose his cool, these jackal pests, they were so numerous, continuing to come and come, resembling more like rats. He earlier saw how Rin and Kohaku flew away on Ah-Un's back, the human female helped them. He smirked; at least she did something good. With the corner of his eye he observed how Ryujinshen appeared before her, intending to kill her. She borrowed Kohaku's sword and now the two of them were fighting.

He must admit for a human, her skills were not that bad, yet he will never admit it aloud. She riposted his blow with her blade jumping a step back; he was a demon after all. The human waved her blade again and sent a new strike that was again blocked. She ducked and they clenched their sword again, the jackal's face showed pure excitement and supremacy, but soon he become more composed for she actually was blocking his every hit. The human was very serious; he could see how her body tensed blocking another blow. Her feet deepened in the ground, so great was the pressure applied on her blade but she didn't submit and continued to fight.

Sheaves of sparks were flying around them and the song of their fighting was very intense. Their blades danced the death's dance nonstop but soon he heard a crack, the human's sword split and couldn't hold more against a demonical blade.

It happened faster than she was able to see. Sesshoumaru appeared next to her then with a hint he sent her aside sending his blade right through the jackal's chest.

"Ryujinshen, now you'll die," said Sesshoumaru freeing his sword from his body.

With an elegant blow he waved the sword so the blood covering the blade dropped to the ground burning the grass.

Ryujinshen looked at him not believing his eyes. He reached with his hands at the hole that was growing bigger in his chest. He heard that Sesshoumaru's sword was able to decompose anything it touched but he didn't believe it now he paid for it. His blood continued to drip on the ground and his mind was starting to blur but he found the last forces and looked at him and the human.

"He will kill you either way, you and your bitch along with your entire clan. We shall meet again in hell," he said smiling venomously before he fell to the ground.

"He? So it is definitely a male," stated Keiko looking how the demon transformed in aches that went carried by the wind.

She didn't feel pity for a dying creature and the fact scared her. This was a cruel world.

"Sesshoumaru do you know someone who hates you so much that is able to do pacts with other demons in order to kill you? Maybe one of your father's enemies?" she asked him but then she turned her head and looked around.

"Look, when he died the jackal demons disappeared too, this is strange…" she mumbled brushing her bangs aside and taking a deep breath.

"Where can we find something about demons? I mean information about clans and stuff?" she asked him but he looked at her still remaining quiet.

"In the demon city, we can ask there. You can find information on every type of demon, find the news and even hire head-hunters," said the approached Jaken looking at his master with adoring eyes.

"Sesshoumaru sama I knew you could do it!"

"Yes, yes he is the strongest but where can we find that city?"

"It is further in the East but no human is allowed there," he said with an air of supremacy.

"Hm, in the east, I guess we have to visit it since it seems the attacks will continue…" sighed Keiko sitting down on the ground.

"This Sesshoumaru thought you want to go home as soon as possible," asked her Sesshoumaru carefully examining her face.

"Yes I do, but this doesn't mean that I want to take the risk being killed at every moment, so we should go there and find who wants us dead."

"This Sessshoumaru is afraid of no one," said the demon turning around.

"Yes, I know, but I am and Rin is at risk to so we should go there."

"The demon said someone started a hunt on you and everyone connected to you but he refused to say who so we must find that no matter what," stated Keiko getting up and following him.

"Hm, Jaken can find that himself," he said but Keiko shook her head.

"I bet they know he is your servant so this is out of question, we are going all," she decided stretching her limb but then she looked at herself and examined her clothes then looked at Sesshoumaru who looked like he went out of a dressing room.

"Now I definitely need a bath!" she said and Sesshoumaru nodded after examining her look.

In fact her smell wasn't as insufferable as other's humans; it was unique with a hint of wind in it. The thought scared and annoyed him so he just smirked with an air of supremacy and turning around, he elegantly walked away.

_**p.s i know it is a little shorter than the last one but don't be angry ok? I will try to add another one these days, sure if you'll leave me more reviews I will be more motivated... anyway thanks for reading.**_

_**nyght_elf **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**The Stronghold.**_

The castle froze in a grim silence. Not even the sounds of the bird's wings was heard, not a single noise that could disturb the construction's silence that seemed ephemeral. Only the fire in the heavy metal vases was burning fighting ferociously with the wind that somehow managed to trespass. Soon even the wind went silent but the fire continued to burn. The dark night that enveloped the castle in its dark wings silently stood on its guard like protecting it from view. No one was seen wandering around, not even the animals wandered about searching for their prey. The castle was silent so were the inhabitants.

Only one room in the castle was illuminated with lot of fire and it seemed like someone was inside too. Two guards on each side of the sliding door stood there with stone faces, protecting their master. The old man was sitting on his futon, dressed in his best kimono and was carefully looking at the five priests that were sitting in a loop around a circle that glimmered with red light. The symbols drawn on the floor carried a cold and dark energy. One could see that the symbols were drawn with blood.

A fragile petite figure was spread on the floor, her blood dripping from the wound on her wrist. She was constantly shaking, her vision went blur, and she already didn't have the power to scream. Now she only waited for her death in her mind praying it to come sooner so the pain would stop.

"_Please just let me die already, I can't take it anymore…" _she pleaded in her mind but she knew no one was hearing her. She only regretted one thing... she couldn't see him on last time… the silence was echoing in her ears. With all of her remaining power she lifted her head and looked at the dark priests. Their faces were ugly, lips widened in cruel grins. They all wore ebony clothes and each of them had a metal knife in their right hand. They all seemed identical, with her blurring vision she couldn't distinguish even a slight difference. She lifted her head again just in the moment the moon's rays passed through the opened roof and strained over the glimmering circle. The symbols seemed to absorb the moon power and started shining brighter pulsing with power. In the same moment the priest voices erupted and broke the silence. Their voices were hoarse full of coldness that sent shivers down one's spine. She was no exception, but even the guards that stood there shifted hearing the menacing tantrum.

The sulk was echoing in their heads sending hold chills down their spines. It seemed the sound was piercing their hearts. One of the priests threw some strange looking herbs in the fire and soon the room was enveloped with thick dark smog. The old man that silently observed their every move, started coughing.

"How long it will this take? I am already tired!" grumped the old man losing his cool and trying to get up.

"Do you want your wish to come true?" asked a cold vixen voice and the old man shifted and gulped dryly.

"Yes I do! I will wait!" he replied with confidence and the priests nodded in reply continuing to cast their spell under the new moon.

In fact he knew that summoning a demon was a hard task, but he was losing his patience, he knew he didn't have much time left. He could even die now, but he won't! He won't die and leave Kaoru everything, never!

"Master, master! We call for you come and take this girl as your sacrifice! Come and cloud over us with your presence, we beg of you!" cried the priests' voices raising their hands on the sky pleadingly with each second increasing the speed of their tantrum.

"Master Kurai!" they spoke in unison piercing the circle with their knives in one blow.

The room erupted with red light and everything seemed to freeze in place. A cold laugh erupted soon after scaring the people even more.

"Weak mortals, what is that you wish this time?" asked the same voice and the old man rose from his place in a blink of eye despite his weak condition.

On shaking legs he tried to approach the circle.

"It is I! I called you, I have a wish! You will obey me demon!" he spoke in a confident ton but soon the smoke disappeared and he finally was able to see the demon that stood proudly in the middle of the circle.

"Obey you? Weak pathetic human?" asked the same cold voice and the old man gasped meeting a pair of vivid green eyes piercing his soul.

"Hm, humans and their wishes… this will never change… hm… what we have here, a girl?" he asked looking at the trembling figure that was trying in vain to get up.

"A pure soul, a virgin… that is indeed a good sacrifice old man…" he laughed brushing his long bangs aside.

"You, you are…" started the old lord but the demon waved his head so his long green hair trembled in the wind and the demon smirked with satisfaction.

"I am Kurai, the dark demon, I am… the death itself old man, the strongest demon in both worlds," he said looking at him then he added with a smirk.

"He is so beautiful," spoke one of the priests looking at his shining eyes and the demon smirked again.

It seemed he knew that he looked good. The old lord knew demons were beautiful but this one…

He was tall, with long green smooth hair that hung on his shoulders with a sophisticated elegance, covering his neck with grace. His body was delicate and slender that also had a cold leisure about him. He had deep green eyes, on a pale perfect face with a medium sized nose. His lips were plump and perfect shaped spoiled only by the fact that he only widened it in a cruel smile. His face was losing all the beauty when his features grinned evilly at his pray.

He was dressed in an ivory fancy kimono with painted green leaves on the material. His obi was also green.

"So… give me the girl… now!" he added pointing his clawed hand at the sacrifice.

"No, first you shall promise that you shall obey me!" started the old man but he went silent only by a glare.

"You dare defy me human?" he hissed through his teeth and his long thin tongue escaped from between his lips. The tongue was actually separated in two, like… a snake's.

"So you are a snake demon?" asked the old man remembering an old story and he felt how cold sweat travelled down his spine.

"Yesssss indeed I am," hissed the man looking directly into his eyes.

"Oh, I see you now seem to know more about me… have you remembered the old story?" asked him the demon not caring to move an inch from his place.

"So… come to me… in order to get free I must kill the one that summoned me…" he smirked with satisfaction.

The old man rose on his feet, on shaking legs like someone was drawing him with a rope, he started making steps toward the summoning circle.

"Yesss yesss come…."

The old man's eyes went blur, his brain refused to give up but his body couldn't disobey and was going on his own toward the demon. With each step he was approaching his death. The weak heart in his chest started beating loudly; he couldn't control his body anymore.

"No, uncle!" exclaimed Kaoru bursting in and almost ripping the sliding doors apart.

He was panting and breathing heavily, looking at the strange scene. He found strange the fact that the mansion seemed void and looked for them all around the rooms. The kitchen boy, trembling in fear, told him that his uncle wanted to summon a powerful demon. Kaoru hurried toward his uncle's bedroom when he heard the demon talking. Just before the old lord stepped in the circle, Kaoru grabbed his hand and tossed him aside.

"I won't let you have him, return back to the other world!" he ordered him but the snake demon smiled and whispered.

"Kaoru…" whispered the old man not believing that his nephew actually saved him.

"Why?" he asked in an almost inaudible voice.

"You are my only family after all," was the short reply and the old man gritted his teeth. Even now his nephew was honourable and fair, he hated him for that!

"What a small fry we have here…" spoke the demon seeing the new guest. His piercing eyes examined Kaoru carefully observing his rigid posture and his sharp vision. Kaoru looked at him but the he heard someone shifting. It was Yuriko, she was hurt, he could guess that she was the victim of their summon, meant to become his sacrifice. They also used her blood to write the symbols. He felt rage boiling inside his chest!

"Kaoru sama…" whispered Yuriko looking at him with shining eyes. Even if her vision was blurring she still could recognize his figure. She tried to reach him with her hand but she was too weak…

"Now you will be fine," He said to her looking at her with pity in his eyes.

"Take her away and call a healer," he ordered one of the guards and he nodded taking the girl in his arms.

"No, not my sacrifice," started the demon but then his lips widened in a grin.

"Hm but I guess you may be perfect!"

"Perfect for what?" asked the confused young samurai trying not to look the demon in the eye.

"Perfect.. as my vessel until I regain my power back," he smirked raising his hand in the air.

"You!" he ordered one of the priests that still stood there waiting for his orders. The demon looked in his eyes and in the next second the priest pushed Kaoru in the circle. Kaoru gasped in amazement trying to get away but it was too late. The demon grabbed him and looked into his eyes.

"You are mine, young samurai!" saying this he transformed in mist and entered his body. Kaoru cried in agony feeling how a foreign presence tried to enter his essence.

"Kaoru damn bastard!" cried his uncle trying to get him away from the circle.

"Don't interfere! Die!" called the demon that was already inside Kaoru.

He lifted his hand and pierced the old man's heart with his sharp claws. The old man gasped in pain looking at Kaoru that was transforming in the demon.

"No!" cried the samurai trying to take control of his body but it was rather impossible. His uncle's blood started dripping on the floor and soon the light from his eyes disappeared completely.

He looked at the old man with a pair of vivid green eyes and soon his features started to change transforming into the demonical body.

"I guess now I am free," he stated and took a step out of the circle feeling satisfied that he finally was on earth.

"Kurai sama how we can serve you?" asked one of the priests approaching him on his knees.

"Hm, you did your job well. I have no use for you anymore," he said and licking his lips with his reptile tongue he blew softly creating a soft music. The sound echoed through the room filling it with poisonous vapours. The priests fell dead over his legs and soon the entire room started deforming under the effect of the deadly gas that was boiling and destroying everything it touched.

"Hm, finally I am revived, Sesshoumaru, wait for me, for I came to destroy you!"

* * *

"Jaken… Jaken, hm.. you are a strong demon aren't you?" asked Keiko with a sweet voice approaching the green toad.

The short demon was amazed by her words and his chin went up when he replied.

"Well of course I am! I am the only vassal of the great Sesshoumnaru-sama. I once even commanded…" he started but Keiko made a pleading look and cut him demanding if he could smell water.

"Well of course I can, we demons aren't like you useless humans!" he spoke in a solemn voice folding his short hands on his chest.

"Then… you can smell a hot spring… don't you?" she asked him putting on her lips the most innocent smile she could.

Actually she didn't like the idea to ask him for help but asking Sessshoumaru was out of question, besides he went in search of Ah-Un and the kids. It was already too much that he helped her earlier. She wasn't used to depend on someone else then herself but now.. She sighed and looked at the imp who was behaving like he was a royal attendant and refused to search for water.

"Hm, then I guess, this means that you actually can't smell a hot spring, I think I overestimated your demonical abilities…well then…" she said and turned around pretending she wanted to walk away.

"Wait, actually there is one in the south, I will take you there and demonstrate you that my demonical smell is superior to yours," he spoke in a mocking way, starting to walk into the forest.

Keiko smiled with satisfaction grabbing her bath accessories and sighing with relief. She was so happy she had everything in her luggage, even if it was a nuisance carrying it around. Soon they reached a hot spring that was hidden in a cave. Keiko inhaled the wet warm air and let out a sound of satisfaction.

"Thank you! Your sense of smell is indeed great!" She praised the imp who actually felt very important at the moment and hm-phed again.

Jaken didn't know why this woman was with his beloved lord but he knew better then to interfere in his master's business, especially now when they had Rin back with them. He would never admit it aloud, but he missed the annoying girl and was glad to have her back, even if that meant that he will again be constrained to watch her. But this human woman... he shook his head and looked at her again but she smiled and said.

"You can go back I will return later, thank you," she added in the end, entering the cave.

So she actually wanted to bath? She tricked him, damn woman! He turned around continuing to curse the human female, hoping Sesshoumaru will soon kill her. He found strange the fact that his master allowed her to stay with them. He walked in a hurry wanting to get away from her as soon as possible. Soon he reached the camp leaving the human behind, not that he cared for her security. Rin and Kohaku were already back and the boy started a fire. Rin started chatting with him telling him how much she missed him and the imp felt somehow touched. Jaken felt a strange pressure rush over him. He turned his head and looked at his lord. His master was sitting on the ground with his back sustained by a tree. When he felt his gaze, he opened his eyes and inspected him. Jaken gulped, his inner feelings telling him that his master was enraged and he may guess why.

Jaken was alone, the idiotic woman was gone. Usually he would care less, but the damned woman was in his care for the time being. He refrained from growling again, she annoyed him to the limit. He still felt her smell next to Jaken so this meant she was near not too long ago. He absolutely hated the fact that she was to spend the near future with them. He, the great demon constrained to pay a debt… he didn't asked for her help but she actually provided help and she wasn't as weak as other human females. The fact that her life depended on him annoyed him more. If she will die this will mean he didn't pay her debt and he can't allow that, that's why he must see for her security.

"Where is the woman?" he asked his servant and saw how he palled, his face changing drastically. He was amazed to hear that from his master.

Sesshoumaru himself was disgusted by the fact but there could be an ambush like the earlier one and she was defenceless. Stupid human, weak, pathetic…

"Well the woman… she went to bath in the cave…" he spoke in a weak voice and saw how his master's eyes glinted with fury.

"Hm," he smirked trying to maintain his composure.

"Damned woman," he spoke harshly getting up and trying to catch her smell.

"My lord?" asked him the confused imp but Sesshoumaru shoot him a cold glance and the toad became silent his head hunching his shoulders.

"Jaken, the woman… will travel with us for a while," he spoke turning around and sniffing the air again.

"But why…" started Jaken but Sesshoumaru turned around and said.

"Silence, you are in no position to demand explanations."

"Y…yes my lord…" blabbered Jaken feeling how the hate for the human raised with every second. Why did Sesshoumaru-sama allowed her to travel with them? He asked himself again and again but couldn't find the answer. It was impossible.. no it can't be that his lord could be attracted to her. She was rather plain compared to demon females and his lord was never interested in them, when the mating season came he would always go into the mountains or somewhere faraway. No it can't be! His master was going toward the cave where he left the human, but when he wanted to ask something, his lord looked at him and Jaken understood the message without words. _Tell anyone about this and you're dead!_

Jaken gulped again, the woman was a witch. And she even tricked him! He decided that he will get rid of her no matter what, that is without his master's knowledge. Making this decision he felt better and let out a sight that he was holding feeling that this decision was right. He felt as something heavy was lifted from his shoulders. Nodding his head he started creating a plan.

* * *

Seshoumaru followed her scent. How stupid can she be? He asked himself. They were attacked and the stupid woman went alone in the woods, at night time. She must be rather stupid or she had a death wish; he decided, trying in vain to calm down. She was quite sure of herself and fearless but everyone knows that the night woods are a dangerous place. Soon he reached the cave, he felt her changed smell, she was taking a bath and her smell became fresher. He felt reluctant to enter the cave and remained outside asking himself what he did to deserve this, guarding a silly weak, pathetic human. If his brother would know…he gritted his teeth cursing the woman again. Later he will make her pay for this, he decided and an satisfied grin rose on his lips.

* * *

"Hm… this is heaven…" sighed Keiko entering the spring and deepening her body into the warm water.

She sighed again diving into the water so her messed hair absorbed the warm liquid. She relaxed her body, feeling how her every muscle ached and the tension in her body was disappearing. She started scrubbing her body, massaging her soring neck. She checked the cave earlier, it seemed it was deep enough and had a chain of caves but she hoped no one will come out of there. She turned on, one of her flashlights and put it on a stone. The light wasn't powerful enough but it should suffice for the time being. So she undressed and entered the water. She washed her hair and now was scrubbing her arms looking at the injuries she received earlier. It was nothing serious but she had to treat them either way.

She finished cleaning her body when she heard a noise. She turned her head and inspected the cave, but didn't see anything. She shrugged her shoulders and returned to washing but, the noise repeated.

"Who's there?" she asked trying to hear even the slightest noise. Nothing again, very strange, she thought but decided to get out of there. Just when she got up and wanted to step out of the water a flash of white entered the cave. She froze seeing who it was, the second person, better said demon, froze too. Keiko blinked raising her eyes to look at Sesshoumaru who stood there dumbfounded and looked at her. She blinked again refusing to believe the reality, and then she broke the silence with a sharp scream covering her breasts with her hands and ducking into the water again.

"Damn pervert get out!" she screamed at him becoming even redder than before.

Sesshoumaru blinked and finally he spoke.

"It's not… I heard a noise…" he tried to explain but the woman kept screaming so he turned around feeling embarrassed himself.

To think that the woman actually thought that he was peeking… he growled repeating his words.

"I heard a strange noise."

"Stop it you peeking coward, I actually never thought you are _this_ kind of man…" started Keiko but in the next moment Sesshoumaru jumped and caught a strange green snake that was targeting her neck.

She turned around not believing her eyes. Sesshoumaru smirked and looked at her. The snake got melted by his poison and Keiko blinked looking at him in amazement.

"This, was a demon, you damned woman," he spoke then elegantly stepped out of the water and staying with his back turned on her he spoke.

"You are too full of yourself, there was nothing worth seeing there. It can't be said you are a late bloom," he spoke in a mocking ton.

"Late bloom?" asked Keiko confused, bowing her head and looking at her small sized chest then her blood rushed to her cheeks once more and she covered her ribcage cursing him.

"How are you even going to feed your children?" he asked her leaving the cave.

Keiko cursed and hit the water with her fist splashing the water.

"Damn demon!" Her small breasts always were a cause to ridicule her and now even Sesshoumaru… usually she didn't pay attention to it knowing this was her essence and maybe because of her hard training, but why now did it hurt so much? She shook her head and cursed again then got up and dressed in a hurry, rushing toward the exit where the cold demon stood. He looked at her with a mocking expression and Keiko grumped rushing toward the camp in a hurry, stumbling on every rock she could find and continuing cursing under her nose.

Sesshoumaru looked at the woman. He didn't know why, but he liked seeing her losing her cool, he liked mocking her, it brought a special taste in his life. Earlier he indeed heard a noise and went in the cave, meaning to kill the intruder but the naked human prevented his moves. Seeing her there…undressed… if he closed his eyes he could see her body down to the slightest detail. Her skin was white and soft, her curves toned to perfection by training and plus her waist was thin. He could tell she was a warrior woman. Her legs were straight, long and slender. But the way her wet hair hung on her chest… even if her breasts weren't big they were firm, the shape being perfect. He must admit she wasn't quite different from demon females yet he would never call her as beautiful as their women. He shook his head in order to clear his thoughts. Those were hormones; the mating season was near so his body mistook his reaction to the mortal woman. There was nothing to be concerned of.

Keiko was silent and thoughtful, avoiding looking at the demon next to her. Soon they returned to the camp and she sat down next to the fire intending to dry her hair. She caught his mischievous look and blushing turned her head around cursing again. It will be a hard time, she decided sighing again.

"Excuse me, Keiko-sama, are going to stay with us?" asked her the approached Rin, looking at her with an innocent look.

Keiko nodded and smiled warmly at the kid whose face lit with satisfaction.

"Yay Keiko sama is staying with us," she addressed Kohaku and the boy nodded in reply, but Jaken looked at her with and amazed look then his gaze averted from her to his master who stood silently in the same place.

"Just Keiko, Rin, call me Keiko," she smiled at the child patting her head then an idea came to her mind and she asked:

"Rin, would you like to bath?" the girl blinked and then smiled nodding her head.

"Sure," she said and Keiko nodded then looked at the demon.

He made an almost invisible nod and she got up taking the child's hand in hers.

"Let's go, I know a hot spring near here," said Keiko taking the shampoo from her luggage.

The girls started chatting and went toward the cave but none of them knew an invisible snake's green eyes were following them. When the girls started walking the creature crept after them silently, trying his best to avoid the dog demon's senses. With this new gift he had no smell and no shape; he had only his deadly weapon, poisonous vapors.

**_p.s. I wanted to thanks everyone who left a review! you guys are making me very happy and I feel more excited to write! thanks again! receive a piece of lemon cake)_**


	13. Chapter 13

"O..ok… a story, let's see…" said Keiko thoughtfully touching her chin.

"How about the little mermaid?" asked Keiko but seeing Rin's confused look she whispered.

"Guess you don't know what a mermaid is, ok then the sleeping beauty will work. But I must warn you that I am not good at these things." She said but the child smiled and nodded her head eagerly. A bright smile appeared on her face Keiko sighed and started the tale.

Keiko was telling the story in time she was rinsing Rin's hair. The little girl was half asleep so Keiko hurried and got her out from the water. The child was tired after a hard day. Keiko herself was barely standing on her feet, so she thought that Rin was quite strong for her age, but maybe that was due to the fact that she practically grew up next to Sesshoumaru. She wrapped the kid in a blanket and looked around herself.

"What…" she whispered seeing an insect that stood on its back with its legs barely moving. After a second the insect stopped its movements. Keiko looked more carefully and saw many insects in the same position. Keiko sighed then took a deep breath, her head was spinning and her body felt like melted iron. Very strange, she thought, maybe this was a mirage due to the tiredness? She looked at Rin whose eyes were closing and saw that the child was almost fainting too. She shook her head again trying to regain her senses and clear her eyes that started to blur. Something wasn't right, she thought looking around.

"Rin, go outside," she told the yawning child taking the flashlight in her hand and gently pushing the kid toward the entrance.

Rin nodded and went outside where Jaken and Kohaku were waiting for her. Meanwhile Keiko started inspecting the cave barely blinking.

Seshoumaru cursed again thinking that the woman was a real punishment for him. Rin was already sleeping but the annoying female still wasn't back. The temptation to kill her where he'll find the woman in question was huge. He entered the cave and looked around hoping to see that nuisance of a woman, when she jumped at him and covered his nose and lips with her hand, basically pinning herself to him. He looked at her and tried pushing her away baring his fangs at her but the woman didn't flinch. She shook her head looking him in the eye with a serious expression. Then he observed that her nose and mouth were covered with her other palm. What game was she playing? He asked himself examining her pale face. He tried to speak but she hissed through her teeth.

"Don't inhale you idiot!" then pushed him toward the exit.

Sesshoumaru looked at her like she was crazy. The woman grabbed his hand and pulled him after her, meanwhile restraining her breath. When they went outside she pushed him aside and inhaled deeply, panting heavily, and then bent in half trying to breath deeper.

"Poi..son…" was all she said before fainting.

The demon looked at her when she fell on the bare ground but did nothing. He sighed deeply trying to calm down; this woman seemed to ruin his self-control only with her presence. He inhaled a few times, searching for evidence for her words. The air indeed was filled with something heavy. He kneeled next to her and inspected her pulse and heartbeat then when the realisation came to him, he whispered.

"Rin!" taking the unconsciousness woman in his hands he flew toward the camp. The child was panting and breathing heavily, her condition was worsening with every second. He threw the woman next to Rin and touched the child's forehead. She was feverish then waves of cold washed over her.

"Sesshoumaru sama what's wrong with them?" asked him Kohaku with a worried look.

"Poisonous vapours," he replied with a harsh voice. Kohaku reacted instantly. He flew toward the dragon and searching in his bag brought some medical herbs.

"These herbs will help, but if the poison was demonical I will need some of your blood," said Kohaku putting a jar on the fire. Sessshoumaru was sure the vapours were demonical, so he nodded and freeing his sleeve, he cut his wrist with his claws and poured some of the crimson liquid in the bowl. Kohaku added the herbs and mixed the potion. He then approached the girls that were pale and breathing heavily in time both of them quirking like snakes.

Jaken stood silent looking at his master and the females. He remembered how his master grieved back then, when he believed Rin was dead. He didn't want to see that again plus he himself pitied the little girl. But the woman… it was her fault for bringing Rin there. She will pay for that, he promised himself, hoping that Kohaku won't give her the potion.

Kohaku took some mixture and tried to open Rin's mouth but she continued waving, her head from side to side so Sesshoumaru gently took the child's head and pinned it to one place. Kohaku succeeded to give her some potion and after a few minutes her breath became calmer and she stopped quivering. Next was the woman. It was harder, she was stronger and her body was trained. She first pushed him in the chest blabbering something incompressible, then she tried to hit him with her fist.

"No, don't touch me!" she yelled and tried to retreat her body. Seshoumaru heard that in conditions like these, humans can have hallucinations. He grabbed her hand but she spoke again.

"No, I won't die! I don't want to!"

So much emotion in a few words, she was fighting for her life. Sesshoumaru caught her fist and pinned her hand to the ground.

"No, Sesshoumaru is too strong… too stubborn to die," yelled the woman again and Kohaku's eyes went wide.

Was she dreaming of him? Sesshoumaru smirked, at least she recognized his powers and abilities but this was very strange. It seemed as she was having a conversation with someone. But her voice was full of confidence; she really believed that he was invincible. This soothed his pride only for a moment. He himself knew his own power.

The woman kept quaking so he growled and grabbed her two hands and pinned her to the ground with his body.

"No, don't touch me," she repeated trying in vain to free her hands.

"Hold still woman," he growled looking at the panting woman. His right leg held her legs; he pushed harder thinking that just a hit could immobilize her. The temptation was big, but he refrained himself from doing so. She will pay dearly when she will wake up; he decided pushing harder her arms on her chest. Finally she drank the mixture and after a few minutes she started to calm down.

Keiko was having a nightmare. She was running on the edge of a cliff. She was barefooted and only in her t-shirt and jeans. Her feet were covered in blood and her body was on fire. She couldn't breathe and the smog created by the volcano next to her made the air even worse. She was all alone and scared. Lot of faceless, dark shadows with bright red eyes were trying to grab her hands or legs. She ran as fast as she could, breathing heavily but she couldn't escape. She turned her head around and saw hands with long sharp nails. No, these were actually claws. She wanted to scream but her voice was dead. She wrapped her hands around her neck and tried again, still the same result: nothing. Demonical laugh was hurting her ears and screams that increased its tone with every second.

"_No, don't touch me!" _shepleaded mentally seeing the approaching hands.

"_You have to die! And you __**will**__ die!"_ spoke a voice with venom and Keiko saw a bright flare mirrored on sharp white fangs.

"_No, I won't die! I don't want to!_" she thought desperately trying to run harder but her every move was accompanied by pain and her feet were hurting stepping on sharp, hot stones.

"_You will, and Sesshoumaru will follow soon after, as well as his half-bred brother," _continued the voice.

"_No, Sesshoumaru is too strong... too stubborn to die," _contradicted him Keiko mentally.

"_Well, we'll see then who will win in the end,_" finished the harsh voice and started to laugh.

This cold laugh was full of malice that sent shivers down her spine. Keiko's heart was beating like crazy, this is a dream she kept repeating herself, but the pain and the frightening feelings weren't fading away. She felt like her body was on fire then suddenly she was cold as a statue. She was alone and lost again, and she couldn't distinguish the reality from her dream. She continued trembling and the fire in her chest was starting to burn harder, but then it started to calm down. She felt cold clawed hands on her body and tried to push these hands away from her. She soon felt her own hands trapped to her chest and her frame pinned to the ground by a heavy body.

"_No, don't touch me!"_ she yelled trying to push the hands away.

"Hold still woman," spoke the voice in annoyance and Keiko could catch the hint of anger in that cold voice. Her throat almost burned when she felt how hot liquid mixed with something awfully smelling, was poured into her mouth. She coughed a few times but the liquid continued to come. She finally was constrained to gulp and coughed again, trying to regain her breathing. Breathing deeper she was finally able to catch the tempo of a breathing that wasn't hurting her chest so badly. She didn't know who she was anymore or where she was, everything was blur and fogged. The fire that seemed to travel down her veins earlier, started to fade away and soon Keiko was able to open her eyes. She was a beautiful face that was staring at her. Flash of light were mirrored on the man's silver hair creating a strange glitter that almost blinded her. She closed her eyes thinking that she saw an angel. With a calm smile on her face she finally fell asleep.

Someone was kicking her in the kidneys. She cursed under her nose and turned on the other part. Another kick followed and she finally opened her eyes, looking at the strange creature with silver hair that stood against the sun. His head seemed glowing in the sun's rays. Slowly the reality hit her and she jumped up but the lift was too sudden and her head whirled so she only fell back moaning in pain.

"Yep, angel, a true demon in flesh and blood," she mumbled holding her head with her both hands.

"We are going human, you already slept for three days, enough is enough," spoke Jaken appearing next to her.

"Three days?" asked Keiko dumbfounded trying to blink faster. Her eyes as well as her body were hurting. Then she jumped up and asked.

"Rin how is Rin?"

"Rin is fine," finally said Sesshoumaru.

Keiko let out a breath she was holding and whispered.

"Thank God."

She got up on shaking legs and tried to make a few steps but her head continued to spin so she took hold of the nearest tree and embraced the trunk. She was breathing deeply trying to calm down her racing heart. Kohaku approached her with a bowl of water and said in a warm voice.

"Here, drink this."

"Thanks, Kohaku," she whispered with a sad smile.

"Move woman," she heard Seshoumaru's voice.

"This isn't the way to behave with a sick person you know," she mumbled drinking the water and washing her face with the remaining of the water.

"Hn."

Keiko sighed and looked at Kohaku who wore a guilty and at the same time apologetic smile. Keiko smiled at him and started preparing for the journey. Soon Rin approached her and Keiko grabbed the youngest girl in a tight hug.

"I'm so glad you're ok, Rinnie," she said ruffing the child's bangs. Rin still was pale but looked much better than her. The child smiled at her telling her the same. Suddenly Keiko heard Rin and her stomach growl. Both of them looked at each other and started laughing. Keiko approached Sesshoumaru and nervously biting her lips she asked him.

"Hm, don't you know of a village near? We need some supplies and food."

"There is plenty food in the woods," replied Sesshoumaru but Keiko blinked at him and said.

"You can't feed a child that was sick with mushrooms or berries that in reality in the winter are only for animals and birds."

He stood silent so Keiko sighed and asked Kohaku to go with her instead.

"Ok, we're going. Rin do you want something special, sweets or something?" she asked the kid who was looking at her with a warm smile.

"I want some dangos please," she replied and the eldest girl nodded.

Just when she turned around she felt a hit in the back. She turned around and found a pouch that after inspection, was found to be full of coins.

"You could at least say something you know, arrogant jerk," she mumbled tying the pouch and she stretched her hand at him.

"Take it, I don't need your money, especially thrown in this way," she said but Sesshoumaru growled and Keiko saw that he was starting to lose his cool.

"O..ok, I guess this is for Rin then. We'll be going, then," she said turning around and starting walking.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked no one in particular but Kohaku smiled at her so she felt much better seeing his warm look.

The village wasn't so far away and soon the reached a typical small settlement with small huts covered with hay. The centre of the village had bigger houses and taverns with lots of tents that were selling food weapons and other stuff. Keiko bought rice, fruits, vegetables and fresh meat. She also bought medical herbs and bought herself a knife. Kohaku was helping her to carry the groceries and Keiko looked around searching for dangos. She found something better, a bath. She squealed in delight asking Kohaku to look around until she will finish her matters. The boy nodded and soon Keiko found herself in a hot bath. After she was ready she also bought some yukatas for Rin and herself and some warm blankets. She changed into a warm yukata not wanting to draw to much attention with her modern clothes. When she finally found dangos it was already evening. She sold some of her metal jewelry that went very popular by their unique form. They yet didn't have the instruments to work this metal. Keiko wasn't sure if they knew about this metal yet.

"Kohaku are you sure we we'll be able to carry all of this? I bet I went over the edge…" she said looking at the stuff she bought. They both sighed but Kohaku smiled asking her to wait. Soon he returned with a horse. Keiko thanked him and loaded the horse with her purchases. Keiko continued cursing Sesshoumaru touching her ribs where he kicked her this morning.

"Seshoumaru sama is cold on the outside but he is a fine warrior, and a man of honour," said Kohaku to her looking at the sky. Keiko nodded at him agreeing

"I know that, but he hates me and I understand that," she sighed massaging her ribs.

"That's not true, otherwise he would've been saving you," assured her Kohaku and Keiko looked at him in wondering.

"Yes I know that but now it was you who helped me…"

"No, his blood saved you Keiko sama," he replied ardently.

"His blood… you mean I…" she said paling, feeling how her stomach turned upside down.

"Yes, he gave you his blood mixed with herbs, otherwise you would've been dead by now," said Kohaku and Keiko bowed her head thinking at a certain demon who saved her live so many times already, that his debt seemed laughable.

She became silent and sighed a few times then she asked Kohaku to go ahead, and remained behind slowly walking due to her tiredness and her moment of weakness. She sighed again but then she heard a noise behind her. She turned around and found herself surrounded by three bandits. They wore rough and torn clothes yet they had fine weapons with them.

"Evenin' young girly," smiled one of them trying to approach her but Keiko smirked and drew back a few steps.

"Perfect, just when I am wearing a yukata," she mumbled looking at the fabric that fettered her movements plus the felt that she was weak after her sickness.

"Great, I should've been staying there not wander around in such a state," she cursed looking at the men that continued smiling and encouraging each other.

The first one to approach her met a fist half way. He withdrew back squealing in pain and covering his bleeding nose with both hands.

"Bitch," he growled with hate in his voice.

"Get, her boys!" he ordered them and the three of them jumped at her but Keiko ducked and jumped aside, breathing hardly. Her head was spinning but she had the power to hide behind a tree, preparing for attack. She took her new knife in her right hand and waited. Strange enough they weren't coming, she heard them yelp in amazement and then everything went silent. Keiko carefully looked from behind the tree, checking her surroundings but met a pair of purple eyes that looked straight at her in a mocking way. Keiko turned her head just when the bandits' bodies were transformed in dust before her eyes. she blinked feeling how her heart skipped a beat and gulped.

"You… it was you who did that?" she asked the purple eyed demon and he nodded with a cruel smile.

"Yes, I forgive none who wants to take my prey," he replied with his smile becoming wider.

"Your prey?" asked Keiko looking around and finding no one she asked him.

"This means I am your prey?"

"Yes human, you," he replied and in the next second transported himself next to Keiko. She yelped in amazement seeing him face to face.

"How did you? So fast…" she mumbled feeling her knees weakening and taking a step back but the demon grabbed her hand and pulled her back, pinning her to his chest.

"Maybe you could persuade me in leaving you alive…" he said grabbing her chin and licking her cheek with his tongue.

Keiko shivered in disgust sending him a punch in his face.

"Damned jerk, never!" she uttered wiping her cheek with her sleeve, taking a few steps back and looking at the demon. He was beautiful with long red hair and purple eyes. He was dressed in a fancy red kimono tied with a purple obi.

"Hm, a pretty arrogant woman you are," he smirked raising his weapon that was glowing. On the outside it looked like a normal katana except for the purple light and the white handle. Keiko couldn't avert her gaze from the weapon feeling like under hypnosis.

"Yes, this Nasumi, my weapon, it crumbles the body and soul of the victim transforming it in ashes. After her hit, there is… nothing left." he said smiling and Keiko felt scared to death for the first time in her life.

"Now the same fate awaits you, prepare to die, woman!"

**_Hello dear readers, I hope you like the chapter! Reviews_****_ are very much wanted and expected! please the muse and i really need your opinion) _**


	14. Chapter 14

Keiko froze looking in those cold soulless eyes. Captured by the blade's sparkle, her face paled even more. She took a step back, but his hand grabbed her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. Instinctively she threw her fist at him, but he grabbed her wrist and tightened his grip. Her eyes widened, he had a speed beyond comprehension, almost like Sesshoumaru. She wrenched her arm and freed herself from his grip, taking a few steps back. She refused to give up, frankly searching for a hole in his defense. Unfortunately at the moment, she could see none. She hid the knife in her hand under the long sleeve as much as she could, so that only the sharp tip was barely seen. She craved she will have her moment for a strike.

The demon only looked at her, a satisfied smirk painted on his lips. His gaze wandered at her hand. Keiko didn't cringe, hoping that he didn't see the sharp object. She prepared to fight until the end. She took a battle stance, her eyes never leaving the demon. An elegant brow arched at the sight.

"My, my so you refuse to just die?" he asked in a mocking way and Keiko nodded, eyes cold and confident. He chuckled sarcastically and looked at his katana. After a moment of contemplation, he thrust his blade in the ground whispering.

"Well, then let's play, shall we?" He disappeared only to appear next to her in the next second. Keiko blocked his hand that wanted to grab her throat, and gave him a solid kick in his stomach. This seemed to slightly amaze him and he flexed his claws smirking again. He looked at the panting woman and took a deep breath.

"My, my you've been poisoned. I wonder if this is the reason you have Sesshoumaru's blood in your system." Keiko didn't flinch; it took her all of her will power to do so. He was strong if he was able to sniff the difference in her blood. Her heart was beating like crazy and they both knew he could hear that. Keiko knew he was toying with her, lazily walking around. He jumped at her again this time his fist collided with her chest and Keiko barely refrained from falling down. He was too quick. Keiko took a deep breath, frankly searching for an impossible weakness.

"Why do you want to kill me?" she asked when he appeared behind her. She elbowed him in the stomach, turning around and smashing a solid boost in his face. She was breathing hard, knowing she was weak after the sickness, but she refused to succumb to the death.

"None of your business, it was fun to play, but I have other plans for you," he whispered in her ear appearing next to her again. Keiko instinctively turned around, aiming for his neck but he flew a few meters back, and started laughing. Appearing next to her again, he raised his hand to hit her, but Keiko rolled on the ground barely escaping his smash.

"What plans, you sick bastard?" she asked him looking around, expecting his next move. Her mind wandered, trying to find a tactic to attack such a creature. He appeared to her right side, and smashed her head, so hard that she felt the taste of her blood in her mouth. Keiko was caught off guard; the damn bastard was truly fast. She staggered and this time fell on the ground, hissing in pain. Her head continued to spin and her vision blur after the hit. He towered above her and grinned looking how she tried to get up, but then knelt next to her. She swung her hand but he easily caught her fist again. Immediately she kicked the hand that was holding her wrist, and with her digits she squeezed the weak point. The demon hissed but released her hand. She tried to get up again, but he pushed her hard in her chest ordering in a cold voice.

"It is futile, we both know I am stronger, but you fought well."

"Fuck you!" she cursed. He grabbed her chin and looked in her eyes.

"So much passion and hatred in there. I rather like that."

"Well I don't like you," she mumbled her eyes becoming even colder. The futuristic woman hit his inside elbow joint, but this time he didn't flinch and approached his face to her. She shivered in disgust when he licked her check. Keiko's mind wandered at her opportunities, she already knew he was fast and strong, so she needed to catch him off guard, to deliver her blow. Sink or swim, there was no other option. She pretended to give up and lay down when his hands started to wander around her body, squeezing and touching everywhere. Her mind worked like crazy, observing his body language, his breathing and his eyes.

"Hm… this is no fun…" he mumbled observing her drastic change. His knee pushed her thighs apart and he waited for her reaction. She started to tremble and wriggl,e trying to push him off her. She tried to kick him with her knee, but he easily caught the limb and pinned it to the ground, with his second hand trying to grasp her hand. She trashed like crazy, fighting with all her power. Suddenly he saw tears in her eyes and his lips widened in a satisfied smile.

Keiko's hand was already raw and cut, the knife clutched tightly in her hand. She knew she had only one chance. She knew she had to play along show him what he wanted to see. Suddenly her eyes stopped at the katana that sparkled a few feet away. The plan was easily created in her mind. When she felt how his hand stripped her yukata from her shoulders and his claws easily cut the fiber, she knew she was almost there. He relaxed, touching her waist and she heard a low guttural growl in his throat.

She decided to feel disgusted later, when she will be free. Now she had to concentrate at his motions. When his hand traveled up her milky tight, she nevertheless shivered and reacted instinctively. She threw her head back and sharply hit him in the nose, with all her might. She heard the cracking of his nose and felt hot blood rushing on his face. The demon growled being caught by surprise and covered his nose with his hand, with other palm smashing her face. The blow was powerful and Keiko's world became black for a second. The blood started pounding in her ears and her head became heavy like iron. She gritted her teeth, trying to overcome the awful pain that was pulsing in her head. She was almost fainting, with her last forces she braced for the impact. The knife in her hand, flew toward his belly and Keiko thrust the blade deep then twisted the razor-blade inside the injury. With a hard push she threw him off her, jumped on her feet and ran towards his katana.

"So you want to play hard bitch!" his eyes followed her and he laughed.

"Do you think you will be able to touch my sword stupid human?" grabbing the knife's hilt while growling, he pulled it out and tossing it aside. He made a few steps toward Keiko. Keiko's gaze never left him and she stretched her hand toward the katana. Just in the second he appeared next to her, Keiko released the blade and waved it toward him. The blade easily passed through his body, and the demon blinked in confusion. Looking at his already disappearing body he blabbed not believing the reality.

"How? You're only human?"

"Yes I am, but I refuse to die by a hand of a crazy demon." Just as the wind carried away the last ashes of his body, Keiko's nerves gave up and she fell to the ground, clutching the hilt in her hand. She trembled and felt how tears kept traveling down her checks. In the next second she felt she heard something and she freaked out pushing the katana in front of her.

"Human…" that cold arrogant and mocking voice seemed the most welcome at the moment. Tossing the sword aside she rose to her feet and ran toward the figure dressed in white.

"Sesshoumaru…" she whispered gulping and gluing herself to his chest. She grabbed the silk of his haori and trembling she clutched it so hard, that her knuckles went white. This caught him of guard, he saw the mess she was in, but the fact that she felt relieved seeing him, amazed him. The fact that she searched some kind of comfort from him, annoyed him further. He grabbed her shoulders and tried to push her away hissing, but she shook her head and whispered.

"Please… just let me stay like this for a while… just…" when she saw that he dropped his hands she continued.

"I almost died… he would've killed me… why? Why does everyone that I meet want to kill me? I did nothing, nor I offended anyone, so why? I just want to go home…" she gulped her tears and continued to tremble. Sesshoumaru looked at her ripped yukata. The damnable woman was almost naked pressed to him. At the moment she seemed to don't care, as he saw she was very scared. Her frail body continued to tremble as she tried to regain her senses, silently crying. She just sobbed quietly and he could still smell the salt tears in her eyes. He also smelled a foreign scent on her, and he knew the possessor. He caught himself growling, but after analyzing this, he didn't understand why his instincts went wild, smelling another male on her body. After a few minutes, she raised her red eyes to look at him. She blinked a few times and closing her eyes murmured.

"I'm sorry, I really am. I seem to bring only bad luck and continue to disturb your life. I guess you curse the day you met me…"

"Hn."

She yelped remembering the state she was in, and modestly tried to cover herself with her hands, her checks painted a deep crimson. She took a few steps back and fell on her backside. Sesshoumaru only smirked and approaching her he smelled her face.

"This blood… isn't yours…" he stated as a matter of fact. She shook her head and Sesshoumaru turned around. Seeing the katana on the ground he asked.

"You were able to touch Nasumi?" Keiko startled, so he recognized the blade.

"Y…yes I did…" she answered still trying to cover her body with the rags that once was her yukata.

"Hm, does this mean the yielder died by his own weapon? Pathetic." He said smirking and looking at her again.

"Yes, it was a risk… but it worked…"

"Cover yourself," he said tossing her the fur that earlier hung on his shoulder. Keiko's eyes widened, catching the pelt and quickly covering her chest with it. The fur actually was alive and soon wrapped itself around her frame. She giggled almost inaudibly at the ticklish sensation. Keiko rose to her feet and he looked at her.

"Clean yourself up."

"Yes," she replied understanding his reasoning and totally agreeing. The kids were too young to see her like this. This was the reason he gave her the fur, to protect Rin.

"Thanks…" she whispered patting the fur, sure that his demonical hearing will catch her words.

"Take Nasumi, we are going," he said turning his back at her and starting walking. At least he waited until she cleaned her face and somehow brushed her hair. Keiko blinked at him asking:

"Take Nasumi? You mean…"

"The trophy belongs to the winner," he replied and Keiko furrowed her brow.

"It was just pure luck, I would've been dead if…" she shook her head refusing to think at other possibilities. A shiver traveled down her spine when she remembered his hands on her skin. She secured the katana in its scabbard and attached it to her hip, wondering if she was doing the right thing. This was a demonical blade for God's sake! Yes, it was, but this blade saved her life… plus she refused to be useless and helpless again. Having such a powerful weapon, when every passer-by wanted to kill her, was a good idea.

"Sesshoumaru?" she asked carefully trying to sound as calm as possible. After he didn't reply she called again.

"Um… Sesshoumaru… Sesshoumaru!"

"I'm not deaf woman, speak," he growled not turning to look at her.

"Ah, do you… do you think we can find a place for me to bath?" she asked carefully and he growled louder.

"Woman…" he menaced and she started blabbering.

"I mean I know I smell of that demon, I want to wash his odor away, plus I know your nose and…" she continued to scrub her hands wanting to get rid of his touch, she needed a bath. Sesshoumaru turned around and appeared before her. Grabbing her chin he looked directly into her eyes. Keiko froze caught in the depths of those amber eyes and couldn't utter a word. Sesshoumaru looked at her pale face, he could smell her blood, she had a few cuts and bruises and her lips were broken and swallowed. She looked terrible but her eyes still had that burning passion and stubbornness in them.

"Human, did he touch you?" at first she blinked, but then caught the hint of his question and shook her head in denial.

"No… I made in time… he just… damn why does everyone want to rape and kill me lately?!" she asked tossing his hand aside. Taking a deep breath she made a step apart.

Sesshoumaru looked at her not understanding her words. Did someone else try to force himself at her? Did they not know that she was his… what? Sesshoumaru stopped in place. What? What was she to him, a servant, a companion or a burden? He decided the last one, but until she was next to him no one can dare to touch her. He started walking but when he didn't sense her coming, he turned around only to see her fainting. Weak, pathetic human that lost all of her energy. He cursed tossing her on his shoulder. One of these days he will either kill her or tie her to Ah-Un.


End file.
